Wild Cards
by Mya Uzo
Summary: Harry knew that his summer was going to be hell,but he didn't mean it literally! Abandoned on the hellmouth Harry knew his life was going to be different, his suspicions were confirmed when he met Xander, wild card of the hellmouth. BETTER EPILOGUE SOON!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! This is my first fanfiction in a long time and I promise you nothing. My grammar is horrible and I tend to skew the timeline to fit my needs. People are definitely OOC and I may ignore a character altogether. This will be a slash fic with Harry/?. Not sure who I want to be his bubby yet. There will be no polls and if you have any ideas please let me know, I might consider them. Chapters won't be very long, but I think I can finish a whole story without freaky long breaks in-between each chapter.

On with the story!

I own the Harry Potter series only when I'm dreaming. Thankfully, I have mastered daydreaming. I do not own the television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer, if I did it would be named Xander the amazing Zeppo!

Chapter 1

There are times when Harry absolutely hated his life, and this was one of them. The moment he got off the train from Hogwarts and he saw Uncle Vernon's ugly mug he knew this summer was going to be hell. When Vernon first caught sight of Harry his face turned a very unattractive and ruddy undefined color. He was tense and his arms were by his side, fist clenching and unclenching from anxiety and anger. Vernon hated being at King's Cross Station because he knew of the freakish things that went on there.

Harry swallowed, tightened his hands around his luggage and walked toward his volatile uncle. As he walked out of the station with his uncle, neither saying a word in greeting, his only consoling thought was that he had sent Hedwig to Remus before he left Hogwarts. He didn't want her to get hurt by Uncle Vernon and his cousin Dudley. He would not let her be an outlet for their anger and cruelty.

A push broke him out of his thoughts and he stumbled trying to catch himself. He looked back at his uncle and saw a satisfied smirk cross his face, before he walked passed Harry and got into the car. Harry carefully blanked his face and looked away. He didn't want to give his uncle a reason to hurt him this early in the summer. He already knew that Uncle Vernon planned on extracting his pound of flesh from Harry after being threatened by Sirius. Unfortunately for Harry, Sirius died this past year in the Ministry. Vernon had nothing to fear from a dead man and he would make Harry pay dearly for his small reprieve.

As Harry looked climbed into the car he took a deep breath and silently prayed in vain that this summer would end soon and that he would not suffer too much at his relative's hands. Harry looked up into the rearview mirror and when he saw his uncle's scowl he couldn't help but send another prayer up.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody! Second chappy! Woot woot.

I fixed the formatting error in this chapter.

Warning this is a slash story! (male/male) aka hot man sex.

I do not own harry potter or Buffy the vampire slayer.

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

Chapter 2

Vernon pulled into the driveway slowly. They had just made it back to Privet Drive and Harry prepared mentally for his unwanted entrance.

"Hurry up boy!" Vernon shouted at Harry. The fat walrus like man was already out of the car and on his way into the house. As usual none of the neighbors were around to hear. Harry scrambled out of the car and grabbed his trunk. Vernon grunted at him and went into the house. Harry sighed inaudibly and entered the house behind him.

His relative's house always looked the same. White walls adorned with pictures of the family, none of him of course, and Dudley's weight gain through the ages. The living room was absolutely spotless; the only thing out of place was Dudley's plate of snacks. Oreos, chips and chocolate pudding with a cup of soda by it to wash it all down with.

"_I __bet __that__'__s __diet __soda__"__,_ Harry thought. Aunt Petunia had been trying to buy healthier things for her Duddikins to eat. Unfortunately, it always backfired due to her babying and Dudley's late night junk food habits. One time she made Dudley eat a whole, albeit small, salad only for him to bitch and moan and cry until she bought him ice cream. She just couldn't say no to her favorite and only son. It didn't help that she regularly bought him tasty unhealthy things for him to eat and to flaunt in Harry's face.

Not that Harry wanted half of the crap that Dudley ate. He was mostly a vegetarian anyways. The Dursley's made it so. He didn't think it was intentional though. When he was younger they didn't feed him meat very often and when they did it wasn't very satisfying and almost always made him sick. He'd also learned through harsh experience that fruits and vegetables kept him full longer than meat did. Too bad they never fed him enough of either for him to grow up properly. Malnutrition had stunted his growth and Harry was pretty sure that he'd never reach a respectable height for his age. Another inch or two wouldn't hurt though being 5'6" wasn't fun for a boy of sixteen. **(I'm making it so that he's 16 because any younger would squick me out. This also makes it so that he just finished his 6th year. Just ignore most of the other books after Sirius's death and the timeline screw up.)**

"Mom, the freak is back!" Dudley yelled from his place on the couch. Harry wanted to wrinkle his nose in disgust as a glob of pudding covered cookie fell out of Dudley's mouth, but he couldn't Dudley would call him on it which would then lead to pain. Thankfully, those occulmency lessons from Snape had actually helped with Harry's control of his facial expressions. Unfortunately, he only picked up occulmency after Sirius died. If only he could have been more motivated before…

"Don't worry about the boy Dudders. He won't be bothering you this summer. Isn't that right Vernon?" Petunia said as she walked out of the kitchen. Her hands were wet from doing the dishes. She frowned she could've waited a little longer and made the freak do it. Oh well, he would be busy soon enough.

"Put your trunk in the cupboard boy. You won't need your freakish things." Vernon said. The fat man walked over to his wife and kissed her on the cheek. Petunia smirked and watched Harry put his only belongings in the cupboard.

"Where is that bird?" she asked.

"Hedwig flew off one day. I think she wanted to find a mate." Harry said. If he had it his way she would never come back here. It's better for them to think that as well.

"Good! I didn't want her in my room anymore. I need that space." Dudley said snidely from his place on the couch. He hadn't bothered to move much unless it was to put another piece of junk in his mouth.

Harry didn't say anything. He just stood there and waited for an order from one of his relative's. He knew if he went up to his room without a dismissal he would be accused of being lazy or something of the sort.

Aunt Petunia bent down and fiddled around with one of the side tables in the living room. She pulled out a notebook and gave a triumphant sneer. She stood up and turned and shoved it at Harry.

"Here are your chores boy! I expect everything in this notebook to be completed within ten days! You will earn your keep you. Now go to bed. You'll get started tomorrow." She said.

Harry nodded and didn't bother too look into the book yet. As he headed upstairs he heard an unintelligible whine from Dudley followed by a shout from his uncle.

"And don't forget breakfast tomorrow boy. We won't go hungry because you didn't get your lazy ass out of bed!"

Harry continued up the stairs and went into 'his' bedroom. The mattress was covered with a ratty blanket, the bars had been replaced on his windows and there was a growing pile of junk that Dudley had broken. He sat on the edge of the bed and thumbed through his chore book.

"_Really __a __book __this __time?__"_ Harry thought in disbelief, he had gotten lists before but nothing this long. It seemed as if aunt Petunia planned to make his summer as miserable as possible. His eyes grew wide in disbelief as he skimmed through the list.

"Bloody hell! They want me to do what?"

**List**

**Redo the garden with new flowers (petunias and roses of course)**

**Retile the bathroom**

**Fix all of Dudders' toys**

**Paint the house**

The list grew more and more outrageous and extravagant and Harry had no idea how to do most of the things on it.

"_Shit __ten __days __isn__'__t __nearly __enough __time. __They __must__'__ve __really __been __pissed __about __Sirius __threatening __them. __Maybe __if __I __wake__up __early __enough __I __can __sneak __out __the __house __and __go __to __the __library. __I__'__ll __need __a __few __books __to __learn __how __to __do __some __of __this __stuff.__"_ Harry shook his head and put the book down. He crawled under the covers, not bothering to get undressed and tried to settle his mind down enough to go to sleep. He practiced his occulmency and his breathing slowed down and even out. He did not dream.

Longer than the last one. Harry won't get to Sunnydale for a few more chapters so be patient!


	3. Chapter 3

I had two reviews for the first chapter! I'm so happy, I didn't think I'd get any until at least 5,000 words. I'm not a big reviewer myself you see? I'm more of a read and then drop person no matter how much I like the story. Anyways…I think I'm going to create a new chapter early. I won't be in an area with wifi later on this week.

Chapter 3

Harry's eyes snapped open in the dark room. He lay on his side and gazed at the wall for a few moments before swinging his legs off the side of the bed. He stood up and stretched and looked out the dark window. He slowly shook himself and walked out of his room and went into the bathroom. He had about an hour and a half or so until the Dursley's woke up and demanded their breakfast. He had enough time to go to the library, but he had to be quick about it. He quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face.

He crept down the hallway, knowing exactly where to step to avoid the floor creaking. He approached the steps with caution, it was still dark after all and he didn't want to fall. Luckily, he made it down the steps without any mishaps. As Harry walked out of the house he couldn't help but wish that this would be the last time.

Privet Drive was a very normal neighborhood, with very normal people working very average jobs and having very average children with subpar intelligence. Harry walked along the sidewalk quickly and frowned. This place was disgusting.

"_I __hate __this __place. __It__'__s __so __bloody __creepy! __I __can __actually __picture __these __people __all __being __a __bunch __of __nutters __and __serial __killers. __They __all __try __to __be __so _normal_.__" _He thought as his pace quickened. _"__It __would __be __better __if __they __really __were __then __I __wouldn__'__t __be __the __weird __one._The freak_.__"_

He let out a snort. He'd probably fit in a lot better then. Not that he was a serial killer of course or crazy. _"__Well __I __have __been __called __crazy__…"_ He didn't continue that train of thought.

The library wasn't very far, just a few blocks from the Dursley's house. It was a very average size library to go along with the average area. It did have a decent collection of books though and that's the only thing Harry was there for. As he walked through the doors he skimmed through the list, well, the book again.

"Okay," harry thought, "I'll need books on home repairs, electronics, car maintenance and Spanish." He shook his head at the last. Aunt Petunia wanted Harry to write Dudley's summer school report for him. It was for a Spanish class Dudley was failing. If he passed the report he passed summer school and could continue on to the next year like the rest of the kids in his age group. Harry glowered.

"The bloody idiot can't do anything for himself. I've been doing his work for ages, but did he really have to take Spanish? " he muttered to himself.

Harry frowned and then sighed. "I'd better get started."

It took harry only thirty minutes to find acceptable books to learn from. He sat down and browsed through them and the list quickly. He figured that if he finished the biggest projects in the first five days or so he should have time to complete Dudley's report. It had to be perfect, an A, or Dudley would fail. And if Dudley failed then Harry would get hurt. Pain was to be avoided when possible. He stood and checked out his books.

Glancing on the clock on his way out Harry simultaneously relaxed and quickened his pace. He had another 30 minutes until Aunt Petunia woke and it would only take him fifteen minutes to walk back to the house. That gave him enough time to start breakfast and finish by the time the all of the Dursley's made it downstairs to eat. Hopefully, he would have enough time to eat a sandwich without getting caught. They always withheld food from him later on if they saw him eating in the morning. He would have been absolutely starving if he had not eaten on the train from Hogwarts. Still, it had been about twelve or so hours since then.

The sun rose steadily as he approached the house. He made it back inside without any of the neighbors spotting him. A few of them leave for work around this time and if they had seen him the Dursley's would soon know. The neighbors were nervous with him around. He was a menace after all.

He went upstairs to his room and slid the books under his bed. He didn't want Dudley or his aunt to see them. Dudley would probably destroy them and aunt Petunia would be pissed because Harry had left the house and she had not known. Surprisingly, it was uncle Vernon who did not mind Harry keeping books. He knew the boy would need them to learn how to do the things they asked of him.

As Harry went back downstairs he stopped at his aunt's and uncle's bedroom door and listened.

"_Good __she__'__s __still __asleep.__I __don__'__t __have __to __hear __her __harping __at __me __yet.__"_ He thought. He continued on his way to the kitchen.

When harry entered the kitchen his movements became more precise and he zoned out. He had been cooking for his relatives for years and his body knew exactly what was expected of it. He allowed himself to think as he prepared the food.

"_They __must __really __have __it __out __for __me __this __summer __but, __I __don__'__t __understand. __That __list, __book, __whatever, __is __supposed __to __last __for __only __ten __days.__What __are __they __going __to __make __me __do __for __the __rest __of __the __summer __I __suppose __that __I __could __be __given __my __regular __chore__list, __but __I __doubt __that. __I __think __I__'__m __missing __something_." Harry frowned and turned the bacon.

"_I__'__m __going __to __be __up __day __and __night __trying __to __finish __that __chore __list. __I__'__ll __be __absolutely __exhausted __once __I__'__m __done. __Maybe __that__'__s __the __point?__Wear __me __down __now __and __then __keep __me __weak?__"_ He continued to ponder his relative's motives as he set the table and poured the juice. He laid out a full spread: bacon, eggs, toast, jelly, marmalade, biscuits and ham. He made himself a peanut butter sandwich and finished only moments before aunt Petunia walked into the kitchen.

"No time to laze about now boy. Get started! And don't forget to clean up the kitchen when we are done. If you get an acceptable amount of work done today I'll let you eat a piece of fruit for lunch." She sneered as she sat down to eat the breakfast _Harry_ had cooked.

Harry nodded. He was going to do something on his list that didn't require him to know much. So, painting the house it was. He headed outside to the shed and grabbed the paint and brushes and tarps. He didn't want to get any color on aunt Petunia's flowers after all. She'd probably take away his food privileges if he did and he already didn't get enough to eat here as is.

Harry spent the next two hours painting the outside of the house. He then went inside to clean up the breakfast dishes. He didn't see Dudley or uncle Vernon so he figured they went back up to their rooms. He didn't know what they were doing, but he didn't really care so it was fine. Harry went back outside and continued painting the house.

About halfway through uncle Vernon walked outside and found Harry. He went up to the boy and gripped his arm.

"We'll be gone for a few hours boy," he whispered harshly in Harry's ear, "I expect you to be finished and dinner to be on the table when we get back." His hand tightened on Harry's arm until it hurt and then he let go and walked into the house to gather his family for their outing.

Harry's arm throbbed from Vernon's rough handling and he knew his arm would bruise. Nonetheless, he continued painting. Vernon would hurt him worse if he did not finish painting the house. He said nothing as his relatives got into the car and drove away. When he was sure they were gone Harry went into the house and quickly ate an apple. He went back outside and continued painting and didn't stop until he was finished.

The painting took longer than he thought and Harry knew that if he didn't start dinner soon then the Dursley's would get back before it was done. He went into the house and quickly washed up in the bathroom and then back downstairs to start dinner. Fried chicken, mashed potatoes and corn, it was easy enough to cook. It was the chicken that took the longest and Harry barely had enough time to place everything on the table before the Dursley's pulled into the driveway.

Harry heard the front door open and quickly stuffed a few pieces of bread in his baggy pockets. He hadn't had enough time to eat and he had a feeling that the Dursley's weren't feeling very giving.

"Get up to your room boy! You'll ruin my Dudders appetite with your freakishness pervading the room." Petunia said as they all hurried into the kitchen eager to eat the meal that _Harry_ had cooked.

Harry quickly left the room. He closed the door to his room and sighed. He flopped down on the bed and grimaced as his arms protested. He didn't realize how much work it was to paint a house. He reached down and fished the bread that he had nicked from the kitchen out of his pocket. He tore each of them into pieces and ate them slowly as he started up at the ceiling. He finished his bread all too soon and with a deep breath and a lot of effort Harry got off the bed to retrieve his books.

He picked up an arm full of Dudley's broken gadgets and the book on repairing electronic devices and got to work. It was all too soon that Harry realized he would not be able to fix everything that Dudley had broken. Some of the things were way too damaged and he had neither the equipment nor skill to do it. He swallowed hard and knew what he had to do.

"I have to tell aunt Petunia. She's not going to like this." Harry took a deep breath, calmed himself and moved to the floor and surrounded himself with all of Dudley's junk. He would do what he could tonight and then tell aunt Petunia.

Hours later, Harry did not know how many, he finished repairing all that he could. The moment he set down the last gadget aunt Petunia walked into his room with a sandwich, a bottle of water and an orange.

"Here boy." She said she turned around as if to leave the room.

"Aunt Petunia-," Harry hesitated and the woman turned around and frowned at him with narrowed eyes, "I couldn't fix all of Dudley's things. Most of them were broken in places that I can't fix and others can only be repaired with certain tools."

His aunt scowled at him and then smiled. Harry couldn't help, but flinch

"That's fine. Move all of the working things into Dudley's room and throw the others out," She said Harry let out an inaudible relieved sigh, "I'll just take it out of your food." She snatched the apple off of the bed and left the room slamming the door behind her.

Harry closed his eyes tightly and clenched his fist. He took in a sharp breath and then visibly calmed. He turned to the sandwich and water she had left and ate.

"_I__'__m __lucky __she __didn__'__t __take __the __sandwich __too_." Harry thought bitterly. He climbed on his bed, burrowed under the covers and practiced his occulmency until he fell asleep.

This pattern of peculiar and exhausting chores, little food and late nights went on for the next nine days.

Holy hell this was a long chapter! Boring I know, but its important. Harry seems like he doesn't think very much and is kind of detached but you'll see why soon. Next chapter will be more interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

We have made it to chapter 4! I just want to give you all a heads up now. I will not be posting any chapters from 11/23-11/27. I will be going into a wifi-less area for the holidays. If I can get my friend to do it I'll make a few chapters ahead and have her post them for me.

I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I wish I did but I don't. –looks around- I don't see any wish granting demons. Damn.

"talking"

"_talking_"

Chapter 4

Harry groaned as he dragged himself out of bed to make breakfast for his relatives. He had finally finished everything in that bloody notebook and almost every part of him was sore. His feet ached and his hands were cut up and slightly swollen, his eyes felt dry from strain and his back protested every movement he made. He was absolutely miserable.

_"Snape should take lesson from these people. I would never get detention again."_ Harry thought grumpily. Not that he wanted detention; he would just try harder not to get it.

He stumbled into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and washed his face and left still blurry-eyed. He'd been pulling all nighters to complete all of the chores and he'd only gotten the last of it finished late last night. Or was it early this morning? He had managed about four hours of sleep or so last night, but they did not help much.

Once downstairs Harry began making breakfast for his relatives. His movements were slow, but sure and he frowned when he realized that he actually had to concentrate to make pancakes.

_"This is bloody ridiculous! I can barely move."_ He thought thoroughly disgruntled. Halfway through making breakfast his aunt came into the kitchen. Her heels clacked against the linoleum tile disrupting the quiet.

"Hurry up boy. Vernon got a promotion and our flight leaves in three hours. We don't have time to wait for you!" She sneered as she looked over his shoulder into the pan.

"Yes aunt Petunia." Harry said quietly. Petunia took the time to actually look Harry over. She smirked triumphantly as she saw the he was nearly dead on his feet. This was working out perfectly for her.

Harry quickly finished the pancakes and set them on the table his ribs protesting violently when he bent over. He had spent yesterday replanting aunt Petunia's flower garden with new flowers. On Dudley's way out to summer school he went over to Harry kicked him in the chest hard and then turned around and went on his merry way. Harry knew they weren't broken, just bruised.

The rest of the Dursley's soon crowded into the kitchen and took their usual seats. They dug into the pancakes immediately and Harry stood there watching and waiting. Soon enough aunt Petunia looked up from her food and scowled as she saw Harry.

"Go take a shower and get dressed. We'll be leaving soon." Harry nodded and left the kitchen. He climbed the stairs as fast as he dared and gathered his clothes for the shower.

"By Merlin, I've died and gone to heaven." Harry sighed happily as he stepped under the hot water. His sore muscles begged him to take a long hot bath but he didn't have the time for that nor was he given permission to. He reached for the soap and began to wash.

_"Plane? Promotion? Was that what they were keeping from me? Perhaps, they wanted to make sure I was docile during the trip."_ He didn't think so though. The Dursley's had never taken Harry with them when they went on a business trip with Vernon. They had always dropped him off at aunt Marge's house.

_"So why take me now? I don't understand. Ugh."_ Harry stopped thinking and moaned quietly as he turned around and let the hot water wash down his back. He rolled his shoulder and tried to get all of the kinks out, but to no avail. The shower did help a bit though. He reluctantly turned off the water and got dressed.

"Mom, can we leave now?" Dudley whined impatiently downstairs. He wanted to stop by the bakery for donuts before they went to the airport. He'd heard that airplane food was horrible and he didn't want to starve on the long trip. (Author's note: Really Dudley? Really?)

"BOY-" Vernon started, but then stopped and glared as Harry came down the stairs fully dressed. Instead of yelling at Harry again he just stomped out of the door and got into the car. The rest of his family followed his example. Harry shook his head and walked out of the door as well.

It was quiet once harry got into the car. For once the Dursleys did not say anything to him. Dudley wasn't whining and being a prat, Vernon wasn't yelling or threatening him and aunt Petunia wasn't nagging and/or harassing him. It was kind of odd, but he decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth and just stared out of the window.

It took about twenty minutes to get into the airport and another twenty to board the plane. Vernon's boss had bought all of them first class tickets and aunt Petunia was disgruntled that Harry had to sit with them, but oddly she said nothing. Harry stared ahead at the movie they were playing and wondered where they were going.

_"I have no clothes, nothing on me. Maybe aunt Petunia grabbed a couple of shirts and a pair of pants for me. Then again I doubt it. I remember one time she took me to Aunt Marge's house and left me there in summer clothes. Sadly, it was winter and Marge made me shovel the driveway every day even though she doesn't have a bloody car."_ Harry cut off that train of thought and tried to focus on the movie. There wasn't anything he could do now. His wand was back in Surrey along with the rest of his belongings and he hadn't had time to sneak it out of the cupboard with aunt Petunia watching him like a hawk.

-time skip-

Harry jerked awake as the plane's intercom announced their arrival the Los Angeles. His relatives woke slowly and grumpily and sat waiting for the plane to touch ground.

_"Well at least I know where I'm at now."_ Harry thought not in the least bit relieved. He wondered if they were moving here now because of his uncles promotion, but he dismissed the thought quickly because they would have made him pack all of their belongings if they were.

Getting off the plane and out of the airport was a hassle. The people in the airport were pushy and didn't care about others around them. Even then it took a few more minute than it should to find a cab with a back seat that could fit all four of them. Dudley's and Vernon's girth was impressive and a few cab drivers shook their head and continued on their way. When they finally made it to the hotel they were staying at Harry was impressed. The place was huge! He did not doubt for a second that Vernon's company had paid for the place. His aunt and uncle were too cheap to buy a room in a 5 star hotel.

As he walked through the doors admiring the art work inside aunt Petunia grabbed his arms and yanked him back.

"Oh no Harry, you won't be staying here with us," she said in a kindly voice in case others around her were listening, "I found you somewhere better to stay. Come along now."

Harry looked at his aunt nervously, his stomach sinking. He did not have a good feeling about this.

His aunt hailed down another cab for harry and herself then leaned up and whispered quietly the address to their next destination. The cab driver jerked and visibly swallowed before nodding and speeding off. Aunt Petunia smiled happily, which was never a good thing for harry, and sat back to enjoy the ride.

Harry tried to shake off the unease he felt and looked out the window as they left the city. He didn't know how long they drove for but his dread increased as every minute passed.

Squinting he could see a small sign on the ground in the distance. It seemed to have been run over dozens of times. He quickly looked at it as they passed.

**WELCOME TO SUNNYDALE**

I'm evil enough to stop here. So I will. He'll probably meet Xander in the next two chapters or so.


	5. Chapter 5

I was a bit evil I know. I sorry. The writing style of this chapter will be different. Next chapter will be in Harry's point of view.

I do not own harry potter or buffy the vampire slayer, but last night I did for about 2.5 nanoseconds.

Thanks for the reviews! Someone asked me if harry would have hermoine's number...well your just going to ave to wait for the next chapter!

Chapter 5

By the time they pulled into the small innocent looking town of Sunnydale it was near sunset. Harry supposed there was another hour or so until it was dark and he hoped that aunt Petunia would drop him off wherever soon. He was still exhausted from the past ten days work and then the flight to America. He should have been more worried than he was currently feeling, but for some reason he could not muster up enough energy.

The cab suddenly jerked to a halt. "Here's you stop lady." The cab driver seemed even more nervous than before and he gripped the steering wheel hard enough to turn his knuckles white. Harry didn't notice and only looked at his aunt wondering what was going to happen next.

Petunia nodded at the cab driver and smiled. She got out of the cab and motioned Harry to do the same.

She leaned over to the driver's window and whispered something that caused his anxiousness to skyrocket. He nodded and rolled his windows up and locked the door. If Harry would have been paying more attention to the man he would have seen him reach over to the glove compartment and pull out a cross.

"Follow me Harry." Petunia walked away from the cab without watching to see if he was. She already knew he would. He always did what he was told.

They walked a few blocks away from the cab driver before Petunia found a grove of trees. She ignored the way her heels sank into the earth as she walked deeper into the thicket of trees with the boy following her.

Once she figured she was out far enough she turned to look at Harry who was watching her with a curious and blank expression. She smiled cruelly and Harry flinched before his face smoothed out again.

"I've been watching you for years, you know. I've been learning to see how your body works, your mind, your _magic_." She spat the last word out in disgust.

"I hate what you made me do. What you made me learn just to get rid of you, but now it's finally worth it. Besides what my parents might have believed I wasn't stupid! I got good grades, but Lily was always perfect! She was the perfect student, the perfect child with her perfect husband and perfect son. Her powers weren't amazing the only thing they did was ruin my life and hers! Well I won't have it anymore! I won't let your freakishness tear apart my family like it did hers." Petunia took a deep breath and continued. She looked at harry with hatred in her eyes.

"I was left with _you_. You corrupted my _family_, _my __home_. I had to get rid of you and I _tried_! I left you in hospitals, alleys, orphanages and that bastard Dumbledore always brought you back with that bloody twinkle in his eye! So, I got smart. I decided to learn why he always knew and why he brought you back to me. It was lily's fault it's _always_ been lily's fault and her freakish powers. Do you know what wiccans are? They are freaks like you who use magic that comes from the earth instead of inside like wizards." She grimaced.

"I went to them and they found traces of Lily's magic on me. They _bound_me to you! Even with her dead it was still there and I didn't understand why and then it hit me one day. You had your own magic, _you_ were tied to me and I hate you for it! I tried to take you to churches to get exorcised, have your powers bound, to beat the magic out of you, but none of it worked."

"I almost gave up, but one day when you came back from _that_ _school_ you didn't heal as fast. You were more tired and took more orders without back sass. Besides the thing with aunt Marge none your of usual freak powers showed. I didn't know what was going on. Coincidentally, I learned that summer that I could stay away further from you without that bastard _owling_ me that I needed to be around you. _To __take __care __of __you_." She smiled at nastily.

"It took me another two years to figure it out. I was listening to a foolish cartoon show that Dudders had left on TV when he went to school. It was about a group of young witches and before I could turn it off I heard something interesting. When they were exhausted their powers waned and any enchantments or long term spells they created weakened significantly. That's what I did with you and it worked. Don't you feel _tired_ harry? _Absolutely __exhausted_? I know those chores wore you out and your magic is weak as well. It has to sustain you _and_ the spell that ties us together. Well guess what, it doesn't work anymore, that spell. I felt it today when I woke up this morning. Light as a bloody feather! Like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders and I knew you could no longer hold me back. That freak of a headmaster of yours can't put you back with me and we are free of you!" she threw her head back and laughed joyfully. It sounded slightly hysterical.

"You won't be coming back with us. In fact, there won't be anything for you to come back to. We are selling the house. That's what you were doing by the way, fixing the house up for the next new owners. I'm sure they'll appreciate everything that you did. In fact, I'm quite sure they do. The paycheck they gave us had an extra $5,000 then we agreed on." Her smile then grew evil.

"I won't tell you where we are moving just if that meddling old coot manages to find you. He won't find _us_ though. Those wiccans I told you about gave us a few protections. I told them that we were hiding from a very dark wizard, "she chuckled darkly, "They also helped me find this town, unintentionally of course. It seems like such a nice place, until after dark that is. I doubt you'll live through the night and don't worry about your belongings. Aunt Marge burnt them when we left for the airport. She told us that her dear Ripper _loved_ ripping up that cloak of yours."

Aunt petunia suddenly stopped and looked up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set, she had to leave soon or that cab driver would leave without her. She glanced at the pale and shaking boy before her. He seemed to be in shock. She decided to give him a parting gift. If her hunch was correct then this would be the icing on the cake.

"I want you to remember this Harry. Actually, I want you to remember _everything_." She sneered and watched pleased as the boys eyes glazed and he sunk to his knees. She walked away and only looked back once. She wanted to remember this moment for the rest of her life. His defeat. _Lily__'__s __defeat._

Petunia never saw Harry again.

Side note

Airplane records show Harry Potter's ticket being transferred over to coach. He never boarded the plane and the muggle authorities of England listed the boy as missing.

And that's chapter 5. Stay tuned for Harry's POV in chapter 6!


	6. Chapter 6

Next chapter! Holy hell I made it to chapter 6 this is a miracle! I had almost 700 hits yesterday! Let's hope I make 800 today.

If I owned Harry Potter he would be…well I can't tell you…it's classified. If I owned Buffy the vampire slayer then Anya would be chased by cute little bunnies every Tuesday. We all know the badness happens on Tuesdays.

Chapter 6

Harry steadily paled as he listened to his aunt's cruel words. His chest grew tight and breathing hurt. When he was told about the fate of his wand and only personal belongings he let out an inaudible whimper.

"…Remember _everything_."

Harry collapsed. He fell to his knees arms on the ground in front of him jerking; his breathe came in harsh painful pants. He didn't notice his aunt leaving and soon he was lost in the memories.

1st year memory clip

A younger Harry Potter walked into the office of his headmaster. The old wizard Dumbledore smiled at the small boy indulgently.

"What can I do for you my boy?" He asked looking at the boy curiously with that damnable twinkle in his eyes. The boy looked at the headmaster nervously.

"Headmaster I-I don't want to go home. My relatives they hurt me, I know that they shouldn't and it's bad. Can you please help me?" he looked to be nearly in tears.

The seemingly compassionate man smiled at Harry his twinkle dimming.

"I'm sorry my boy, but you must stay with them for your own protection. I'm sure it's not so bad."

Harry shook his head irritably. "No! You don't understand, they hit me and they don't feed me enough and I sleep in the cupboard under the stairs. I _know_ I'm too small for my age and what they do to me isn't right. I…if you won't help me then I'll just go to another professor."

The old man's twinkle vanished completely from his eyes. He sighed softly and raised his wand.

"Obliviate," Harry's eyes glazed over, "I'm sorry Harry, but you must stay with your relatives. Would you like a lemon drop?"

Harry shook his head as if to clear it and then reached for a lemon drop. "Thank you professor and I'm sorry for wasting your time." He turned to leave the room. He didn't see the other unidentifiable spell hit his back triggering the obedience drug in the lemon drop he had consumed.

"Harry, I'm sure your relatives will understand soon. You should listen to them more often; show them that you are a good boy." Dumbledore smiled as he saw Harry nod, his back still turned. Harry pressed his hand to his head briefly and then left the office.

2nd year memory clip

Harry was absolutely ecstatic, thrilled. He had found out what was causing the other students to be petrified. It was a basilisk, Salazar Slytherin's basilisk in fact. He had been using his parseltongue (parselmouth? Meh , whatever) ability secretly and talked to the other snakes that were hidden in portraits in the castle. They had been more than helpful and even showed Harry where the giant magical snake hid.

Harry had went down into the chamber of secrets and talked to the giant snake. It was actually nice and it told Harry who was giving it orders. A young girl, it said, with permission from another speaker. He ran to the headmaster's office to tell him the good news.

"Headmaster! I know what's petrifying the students its-"Harry was hit with a spell and he collapsed. Dumbledore frowned at the boy. He was too smart; he had figured it out too soon. He sighed and altered the boy's memories carefully. In its place he put a enjoyable conversation of him and Harry discussing muggle candies. He tapped the boy once with his wand and walked back over to his desk.

Harry groaned and stirred. "Headmaster?" He asked confused.

"Are you alright my boy? You took a rather nasty dive off of that chair." Dumbledore chuckled at the boy's blush. Harry made an excuse still embarrassed and left the office.

3rd year memory clip

Harry hated clowns. He hated them more than he hated the Dursley's and the cupboard combined. He hated the way they looked at him with those creepy makeup surrounded eyes. He hated their big red noses and the way they exaggerated their smiles with face paint.

He hated the fake cheer and forced laughter. Harry just plain hated clowns. He was also deathly afraid of them. When Dumbledore found out he couldn't help but alter the boy's perceptions of them because no, it wasn't right. The Boy-Who-Lived couldn't be afraid of something as mundane as clowns. He would be a laughing stock. He had to do something. So, he gave Harry something else to be afraid of.

Now every time Harry goes near a dementor, every time he sees a boggart he doesn't see evil clowns. No, he sees something that no child should. He sees the death of his parents over and over again. His worst memory made into his worst fear.

Sometimes, Harry wishes he was afraid of clowns.

4th year Memory Clip

"Harry I'm sorry for being such a prat. I should have known you would have never entered into a tournament like this would you forgive me?" pleaded Ron.

Harry looked at Ron and shook his head and the other boy took a step back and looked startled and then angry.

"Why not?" he shouted rudely. His ears turned red in embarrassment and anger. Harry just glowered at the other boy.

"You were my best mate, Ron. I thought you were supposed to trust me. You're right you should have believed me and this isn't the first time. I'm sick of you and your stupid petty jealousy. Do you think I want this, the fame, the money? No, but you don't believe that and every bloody time I'm forced into the spotlight you look at me like it's my fault. I'm sick of this Ron. You're not my best friend and truthfully I don't think you ever were my friend." Harry said steadfastly. He should have never tried to befriend the other boy, but he could rectify his mistake now.

Ron glared at Harry and then gave a dark chuckle. He was angry, furious, but he still had the upper hand. He raised his wand at Harry.

"That's funny. You think you have a choice."

Harry could not dodge the obliviate. His last thought was of Ron's and Peter Pettigrew's betrayal.

5th year Memory clip

"Hermione, can I talk to you?" Harry asked nervously. He had a secret to tell his other best friend, a big secret.

"Sure, Harry. Is something wrong?"She asked concerned. She had been thrilled last year when Ron and Harry had made up. She was sure that Ron had pushed harry too far, but to her surprise Harry had forgiven him and the golden trio was formed again.

"It's about Cho…"Harry blushed and looked down and Hermione grinned.

"Really? Is it about the date? How'd it go?" her questions came in a fast stream and harry had trouble keeping up with his friend. He inwardly grinned he loved when Hermione got this way.

"Actually, the date was horrible. It was so pink and weird and Cho just kept staring at me and blushing. I-I don't think I like her Hermione. If truth be told, I know I don't like her. I just…I just thought that…"Harry looked down feeling ashamed. He had used Cho.

"Thought what Harry?" Hermione asked taken back. She was sure that Harry had like Cho. The boy had blushed red whenever he saw her.

"I thought she would be like Cedric," he answered quietly, "I thought that, you know, maybe they had something in common, but I can see know that they really didn't, but they still loved each other. I-," he hesitated, "I loved Cedric Hermione and I thought that I could love Cho." He looked up to see his friend's reaction and flinched at the disgust he saw.

"Hermione-" he started.

"No Harry! That's disgusting. How could you do this to Cho? She can't replace Cedric, Harry and you should not have used her! Why would you want to anyway? Cho is a nice girl and Cedric, Cedric was a guy! You can't be with a boy, think about the wizarding world! You need to have children you're a hero here Harry, an icon! You can't be gay!" she screamed at him.

Harry swallowed and blinked back tears; he'd never thought Hermione was homophobic. He would have never told her, but he trusted her. Trusted her enough to be there for him when he needed her just like he was there for her when she needed him.

"I'm sorry I just, I just can't right now. Just-just don't say anything to anybody. I need to go." She turned and rushed away from him. She needed to go to the library.

Harry sat there for a few minutes and drew in a long shuddering breath trying to control his emotions. When he felt he would not cry he went to his room and lay down on the bed ignoring everybody on the way there. He desperately tried not to think. It just, it just hurt too much.

He let out a sob, and then another and all too soon he was bawling his eyes out. A few hours later or a few minutes, he really wasn't sure how long he had been there blubbering like a baby, he heard a sound come from the foot of his bed. He felt the bed dip and looked up to see Hermione smiling at him.

Harry's heart swelled with hope; maybe she had forgiven him for his freakish feelings.

"It's going to be okay Harry; I shouldn't have reacted like that." She reached over and laid a hand on his shoulder and Harry smiled.

"Would you like a cup of tea? The house elves have been making a new brew and you look like you need something warm to drink." She asked.

Harry nodded and Hermione handed him a cup. He looked down into it, it was a pale green with a strange tint he hesitated and Hermione gave him another nudge.

"Trust me, its good for you."

Harry drank the tea. When he finished Hermione smiled at him.

"Maybe you should give Cho another chance Harry. I'm sure the next date will go better and you shouldn't give up your pursuit."

Harry sighed, but nodded at her advice.

"I think I will Hermione. It's just, she makes me so nervous and then I start stuttering and blushing and noticing _things_." He blushed deeply and Hermione giggled.

"It's called puberty harry. Well, I'm off to see Ron. I'll see you later." She left the room abruptly with a pleased smile. She would need to give Harry a dose of the potion once every three months. She couldn't have him remembering and experiencing those feelings for other boys. He was too important to the wizarding world and she didn't want him going down the wrong path.

With a skip in her step and sure she had done the right thing Hermione went to see what Ron was up to. **(Of ****course ****Hermione ****is ****different. ****A ****simple ****obliviate ****can****'****t ****stop ****the ****way ****somebody ****feels ****unless ****its ****attached ****to ****the ****memory ****being ****obliviated)**

6th year

"Ah, Harry its good to see you," Dumbledore smile benevolently, "are you ready for your occulmency lessons with professor Snape?"

Harry grimaced and Dumbledore chuckled.

"Come sit down my boy and have a cup of tea and let's have a quick chat." Dumbledore summoned a house elf and they arrived with a standard tea set. Before giving harry his cup he took out a glass vial containing some sort of light blue liquid and put in a few drops.

"For your nerves." Dumbledore answered the unasked question in Harry's eyes and the boy smiled.

"Thank you, headmaster." Harry said gratefully taking the cup of tea. He sipped it slowly and felt odd, sort of disconnected, but soon the feeling passed and he felt even better than before. Maybe he could handle these occulmency lessons from Snape. With renewed energy Harry stood up and left the office waving a good bye to the headmaster.

"Good bye my boy, make sure to stop by before your lessons with Snape." Dumbledore called out to Harry.

"Of course, headmaster." Harry agreed and left the room.

Harry had tea in Dumbledore's office once a week before his occulmency lessons with Snape. He never knew that the tea he had been drinking was an obedience potion. One that would let Dumbledore control Harry. Unfortunately, for Dumbledore the potion could not be keyed only to himself, but whoever was the boy's caretaker. He had unintentionally given Petunia Dursley the keys to free not only herself, but Harry as well.

End Memory Clips

Harry became aware of himself slowly. He was lying on the ground on his side. Curled up into a ball as if to make himself smaller.

His eyes opened slowly and he groaned. His head felt like a hundred hippogriffs had stomped on it. Suddenly everything rushed back and tears began pouring from his eyes. He pulled his legs into his chest and held them, still lying on the cold ground. His sobs carried through the dark forest.

_"Has my whole life been a lie? Have I made any choices by myself?"_

End chapter 6

-wipes sweat off brow- You guys have no idea how freaking long it took me to write this chapter. I actually had to step away from the laptop three times or the chapter would have been absolute crap. I can promise you one thing though. Harry will meet Xander in chapter 8! Woo! I'm excited too. Any suggestions on how the two should meet? I haven't come up with any ideas yet, I would like to hear yours.

Whoever come up with the best Xander meets Harry scene idea will be featured in this fanfic! You'll get to be killed by a vampire and you also get to pick how you'll be killed. So, make sure you have your scene, your preferred name and your ideal vampire induced death.

Tootles!


	7. Chapter 7

Wait. What's this? Chapter 7? How can this be? Heads up everybody! Here comes some serious timeline screwing. Remember the gentlemen? The freaky guys who stole everybody's voices? Well they are making their appearance here! Dawn exists and Spike and Angel will show up soon.

BIG SURPRISE INSIDE!

One more time people: I HAVE NO RESPECT FOR TIMELINES.

I do not own Harry bleeding Potter and Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Chapter 7

It took a while for Harry to regain his senses. He wasn't sure how long he had lain on the cold ground, but it was time for him to get up. Aunt petunia wasn't coming back and to be honest he had never believed that she would.

After having his life, his experiences, his sense of self torn by the seams harry was only sure of one thing. He was hungry.

Harry didn't remember eating today. He hadn't eaten before leaving Surrey and he ate nothing on the plane. This rather impromptu trip was the only thing that kept Harry from feeling hunger and now, he had nothing to stay it. His stomach growled angrily and he grimaced.

Harry stood up slowly and looked around. He started walking looking for a way out. This was no forest so Harry was sure he would either find a house or a road very soon. He didn't think it a good idea to stay in the grove at night. He hit a road soon, the very road that he and aunt Petunia walked down and he gasped as a lance of pain went through his chest. He closed his eyes and steadied himself before walking down the road. Maybe he could find somewhere to stay the night.

Harry was gifted with luck when he was born. Sometimes he had good luck and sometimes he had bad luck. This was definitely a mix between the two.

Harry could not find anywhere to stay that night. None of the hotels in Sunnydale allowed check-ins after sunset, not that he had any money anyways, and people just would not open their damn doors. After about two hours of looking Harry gave up and tried to find somewhere semi-safe to sleep. He did not want to sleep in the open in case someone found him and perceived him to be a threat or prey.

Searching for an adequate place did not prove to be very difficult. He found an abandoned house that was unlocked. The inside was rather dusty, but all of the furniture remained. In fact, it seemed as if whoever lived there just up and left. Well, Harry hoped that's what happened anyways. He shivered as he remembered aunt Petunia's threat.

He mentally claimed this house as his own and locked the door behind. He went to the kitchen and decided to fully explore his home in the morning. He grinned as he found a cabinet full of junk food. It seemed as if the previous owners had gone grocery shopping before they left. He was in luck.

Unfortunately for Harry bad luck was not done with him. Not even ten minutes after he had found his new house he felt a strange sensation. It was as if something important to him had been taken. He gasped and clutched the kitchen table. Coughing softly he swallowed and felt as if something had ripped his tonsils out. He grimaced and decided to go to sleep. Maybe the feeling would go away in the morning.

Harry returned to the living room and lay down on the couch. He fell asleep before his head hit the cushion.

When Harry awoke it was to a stream of light playing through the curtains. He turned and yawned stretching his arms out above him and promptly fell off of the couch. He cursed. At least he tried to, nothing came out.

He tried again and again.

_"What they bloody hell is going on?"_ he thought panicking. He opened his mouth and tried to scream, he felt his vocal cords vibrate but they would not produce any sound. Harry started to hyperventilate and his body jerked, hitting the remote that was on the floor besides him. The TV turned on.

"-I repeat. Sunnydale, California has been put into quarantine due to an epidemic of laryngitis that has swept through the whole town. Residents of Sunnydale please remain in your homes until the illness has passed. This is Los Angeles News reporting under special circumstances for-"Harry turned the TV off.

_"Laryngitis? Bullshit, I haven't ever been sick with a muggle disease before. Even with weakened magic I should be protected. Something else is going on here."_ Harry thought back to the night before and knew something weird was definitely happening. Magic maybe?

Harry was only sure of one thing; his new life In Sunnydale was without doubt going to be something altogether unusual. And so despite the warnings from the news reporter and that little voice in the back of his head that said this was 'a bad idea' Harry left his new house and tried to find answers.

Xander POV **(Surprise! He meets harry one chapter ahead of schedule. I just couldn't resist. Spike stayed over at Xander and Anya's apartment the night before. My next timeline discrepancy)**

_"I can't believe that Anya would do this to me. After all I gave up for her, after all those orgasms after-"_Xander cut of his thoughts and ran his hand through his shaggy brown hair in frustration.

15 minutes earlier

Xander had stupidly tried to call Giles and when he heard silence on the end and an exasperated sigh he flushed in embarrassment. He hung up the phone and went to find Anya. They needed to meet with the gang to see what was going on and how to stop this new baddie that had stolen all of the town's voices.

He and Anya had been having problems lately. She had been frustrated with him because he would not tell her his feelings for her. He loved Anya, god knows he did, but Xander was afraid that they would end up like his parents. Drunks with no love for their children. He didn't want to know if their love was just lust and passion.

So Xander made sure he never took the next step. They couldn't progress with one holding back. He knew it was wrong, he knew it was stupid but his previous relationships continuously weighed on his mind and he didn't want to lose Anya because he said three stupid words. I love you.

He thought about Willow and the fluke, he thought about his brief relationship with Kendra, he thought about Cordy and the Inca Mayan princess and Faith. Each doomed from the start. Was his and Anya's relationship the same? He was so damn confused.

Unfortunately, turning the corner into his and Anya's bedroom he saw his answer. Lying on the bed, limbs tangled were Anya and Spike. Bloody mouths working against each other in a furious kiss. Anger, shame, hurt and betrayal washed over Xander. He backpedalled and left the room.

Xander left the house, not bothering to see if they knew he was there, not bothering to see if Anya cared that he was hurt. His eyes brimmed with tears and closed them tightly, pushing them back.

_"Well, at least I got my answer."_ Xander thought bitterly.

Harry POV Present

Harry huffed in frustration and came to a conclusion.

_"The people of Sunnydale are idiots. An epidemic of laryngitis, really?"_ the streets were empty everyone had followed the news report to a T. he scowled, not one bloody person would open the door. No one was communicating and everyone believed that this was simply an illness.

_"Could they all really be this blind?"_

He closed his eyes and walked no one was on the streets so he had no worry of running into anybody. This however wasn't the case he soon realized from his rather comfy place on the ground. He groaned and opened his eyes and stared at the tan hand in front of him wondering if it was real. He looked up at the person the hand was attached to and well, he stared again. He couldn't help it! Really!

_"Bloody hell! They sure know how to make them here in America"_ he thought appreciatively.

The young man in front of him, no older than eighteen was handsome, very much so. He was taller than Harry at 5'11", broad shoulder, tanned and had muscles that harry just wanted to squeeze. Slowly of course so he could appreciate them, he wondered what the other boy did for a living. Some sort of sport perhaps?

Enough about the muscles, those eyes, Harry had never seen a shade of brown like that before. Such a rich chocolate and from this angle a tint of yellowish green. Quite strange and exotic. He could absolutely see himself starring into those eyes as he ran his hands through that thick hair. Would he mind is Harry pulled it? Just a small tug, nothing to seriously hurt him or maybe he would like to pull Harry's. Harry would not mind if this hunk in front of him wanted to pull his hair. He would even grow it out longer for him, it already brushed his shoulders.

_"Dear Merlin! He's smiling at me."_

Harry eyed the unnamed boy's lips and wondered if he could steal a kiss without getting punched. Those were definitely kissing lips, or perhaps they would like to be otherwise occupied. He had porn mouth (author note: a cookie to those who guess where I got that phrase from).

_"Oh gods and/or goddesses of Sunnydale I love you for bringing this gorgeous man to me."_

That gorgeous mouth frowned at him and Harry shook himself out of his stupor and grabbed the hand in front of him. His future boyfriend had calluses and had a firm grip. Harry also learned that he was strong when he was pulled to his feet with a small tug. Or maybe Harry was just that light?

Harry smiled at the other boy and he smiled back. Feeling encouraged Harry opened his mouth and was about to speak before he frowned. The other boy seeing his problem grinned understandably and Harry blushed. The boy turned to leave and Harry eyes widened and grabbed his shoulder.

He tried to motion that he wanted to go with him and then the other boy frowned and then slowly nodded and Harry grinned. They carried on with their journey and Harry smiled happily. He had no idea where he was going, but as long as he was with his future boyfriend he didn't really care.

Okay, so maybe his future boyfriend probably wasn't interested, probably wasn't gay, could already be in an established relationship and was ignorant of Harry's interest. But Harry could work with that. He was known to do the impossible after all. So with disregard to his past and high hopes about his future Harry fully surrendered himself to his new life in sunny California.

Ha! I loved writing Harry gushing over Xander. Don't freak out though. Harry wont just magically recover from his trauma filled past. I hate stories like that. Xander wont suddenly confess being gay and bend harry over a kitchen table and forget all about anya. This chapter was just for fun because of the depressing scenes in the last two chapters. I needed to give harry some hope that his new life wouldn't be worse than the last. This chapter would have been longer but I'm leaving to a wifi-less area soon. Goodbye everybody and let's hope that I can get to a computer during my thanksgiving break!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everybody! I'm sorry for the late update, but it was my happy turkey day and I was stuck in a wifi-less area. If this gets put up online sometime soon than disregards that last statement they fixed the wifi.

Anywho…who likes the first Xander/Harry meeting? I know I did. It was fun to write. Don't worry this fic wont turn into crack anytime soon. Hopefully it never does. Someone asked me if Harry was going to get revenge on the Dursleys and the people at Hogwarts. Well, I'm not sure yet. I haven't thought that far ahead I'm more of a lets hope I finish this chapter kind of girl.

SHORT CHAPTER!

Of course I had to drop Harry in the 'hush' episode, those monsters were creepy little er…tall bastards.

I do not own harry potter or buffy the vampire layer…er…slayer.

"talking"

"_thinking"_

"writing"

Chapter 8

Harry followed his unnamed and unsuspecting potential boyfriend for about five minutes before he realized that he still needed to figure out what really happened to everybody's voices. He looked at the male next to him and decided that since he was out that maybe he didn't believe all of that laryngitis bull.

Harry stopped and grabbed the other boy's shoulder and brown eyes focused on him confused. Harry motioned at his throat before motioning at his own. The boy frowned again and shook his head. Harry blinked. Sighed and tried again. Harry grabbed his throat and then moved his hand in an upward motion and sort of fluttered his fingers at the end. The other boy blinked slowly and moved his hands in a quack quack motion and harry blushed and wondered why he didn't just do that. Harry nodded.

_"Okay so we are getting somewhere,"_ he thought happily, _"lets see if he knows anything."_

Harry mimed his quacking and then left his hand closed and it sort of twisted it, the fingers jerking as if to mimic an involuntarily closed mouth. His companion's eyes lit up in understanding and then grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him down the street.

_"And here I thought he understood what I was trying to say,"_ Harry cursed himself for not learning muggle sign language and then realized that his escort probably wouldn't know it either, _"I hope he is not taking me to a hospital, but I don't think he's sheep like the rest of the town's people. He would be holed up in his house if he was."_

That was good because he didn't want his potential boyfriend to be gullible. He had enough of that from the wizarding world and their blind belief in everything The Prophet reported. No matter how completely and utterly wrong it was at times, well, most of the time.

Once again Harry followed his new companion and hoped that he was leading him to the source or a way to solve to problem.

They ended up at a deserted college campus his yummy had regrettable let his hand go and harry walked on his own accord.

_"I wonder if he goes here,"_ Harry pondered _"he seems to know his way around."_ For some reason Harry didn't think. He pushed aside such irrelevant thoughts as they came upon a classroom. Inside were three girls and an older gentleman. **(author note: Tara shows up early everybody! In this AU she was pseudofriends with willow already but willow doesn't know that Tara is a powerful wicca yet. willow just knows that tara was interested in it.)**

One girl was clearly a bottle blond, she was petite and dressed in designer clothes, but Harry could tell that she was no pushover. She held herself with confidence and Harry decided to watch out for her. She should hold some sort of anxiety of the situation they were all in, but she did not. Since he still wasn't sure what was going on yet Harry thought it was bravery, self-assurance or stupidity.

The other girl to the right of her had light brown hair. She was wearing clothes that vaguely reminded Harry of a picture of a hippy that he had seen when he was in primary school. Now, she on the other hand was nervous her hands were fiddling with each other as she looked at the red haired girl sitting on the stool right beside her.

The last girl, the red head, also seemed to be anxious. She kept opening her mouth and closing it as if reminding herself that she couldn't speak. Harry would bet ten galleons that she was a babbler; maybe she could compete with Hermione when she was excited about the new book she found at the library.

Pain. Anger. Hurt. Betrayal.

Harry reinforced his occulmency barriers. He could not lose himself in his emotions right now. There was a situation at hand and he would not let his past drag him down. Later he would grieve for the life he had lost, rage at the betrayal of the people he had loved and trusted the most, and let himself panic at his new situation. Now he would see what these people knew and how he could help.

With that in mind, Harry turned to the older male in the room.

_"He's wearing tweed,"_ was Harry's first thought _"he's handsome too. Not exactly my type, I prefer men closer to my age, but he is definitely 'crushable'"_ Harry paused and wondered where he had heard that God forsaken term. He wasn't _that_ gay.

The older male had graying brown hair and glasses. As soon as he saw Harry he pulled off those glasses and polished them furiously. He wondered if the man thought Harry was a strange smudge on his glasses or if it was a nervous habit. Harry briefly wondered when he became so observant.

**(Author note: I just gave up a daiquiri for you guys! You better be happy I'm working in this darn chapter)**

The older man looked at Harry's yummy companion pointedly causing him to smile sheepishly. The girls frowned at them and Harry rolled his eyes. He sat down at a table dragging is potential boyfriend down into the seat next to him. He wasn't going to put up with the whole outsider bullshit right now. He had the feeling that they didn't have time for that.

Harry stared at the older man until he huffed and pulled out an overhead projector. Harry's companion looked at him in awe and Harry flushed. The girls looked at them unsure and with some hand flailing waving encouragement from the brown haired boy beside him the older male turned on the overhead.

Since harry was knew the red head thought it would be a good idea for everybody to know names. She scribbled on a piece of paper and held it up to harry.

"Hi my name is Willow." It said and the red head, Harry could now identified as willow, beamed happily as Harry smile back at her.

"Buffy" blonde held up her own paper. Harry made sure that his face did not betray any of his feelings although he could feel his lips want to curl into a smile because really, who would name their own child Buffy?

The brown haired flower child next to Willow was soon identified as Tara and the older male as Rupert Giles. His potential boyfriend turned to Harry and grinned as he held up his paper.

"Alexander 'please call me Xander' Harris." The paper held an impressive amount of doodles and designs for the minute and a half that Xander had it. Harry chuckled and held up his own paper.

"Harry"

The others smiled and nodded and soon everybody's attention was back on Rupert. Rupert, or does he prefer Giles, Harry wasn't sure, was going through a series of overhead transparencies that had drawings of some sort of creature. Or rather creatures. Rupert's drawings weren't very good and Buffy pointed it out only to earn a glare.

It seemed that these creatures called The Gentlemen had stolen everybody's voice in order to rip out human's hearts. In order to kill them they needed somebody to scream. Willow suggested music before Rupert said, or rather wrote, that it required a real life human's voice. Rupert then showed a transparency of a box. He explained that if the box was to be destroyed than everybody would get their voices back and the creatures would be destroyed. There seemed some kind of emphasis that the girl Buffy needed to be the one to kill the creatures.

Frowning, Harry turned to Xander and nudged him and wrote down on the sheet of paper "Why her?"

Xander looked at Harry blankly for a minute before writing on his own sheet "It's a long story. Buffy is a destined warrior, blah, blah blah and she can do things normal people can't do. She kills the things that go bump in the night. We wouldn't usually allow an outsider like you, but Willow did with Tara and I'm going to do it with you."

_"He's using me as some sort of revenge"_ Harry looked taken aback for a moment. He was disappointed and then pushed it aside. It made some sort of sense; no one could trust someone implicitly at their first meeting. He hoped Xander didn't do things like this often if so Harry would need to rethink of his pursuit of the boy. He would not be used again; he had a lifetime of that. But, right now they had a problem on their hands and Harry needed to concentrate on that.

I think im going to leave it here. All is not well with Xander and harry's nonexistent relationship, but don't worry ill insert a small cute scene with them in the next chapter. Next chapter will also be longer, well see how thy deal with The Gentlemen with Harry Potter in the group.

I think the next chapter will have Xander POV as well. We can get inside his mind and see why he really invited harry to join their group. Thankfully, his views of harry are different from what harry thought. I'll see you guys tomorrow and thanks for the reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

Low and behold we have made it to chapter 9. I got a few good reviews.

I do not own harry potter or buffy the vampire slayer. Oh my god the dog wouldn't stop staring at me and when I looked back again he was gone. That was kind of creepy.

I'm sorry this chapter is a few hours late. I'm still in the wifi-free zone and I cant type with nosy bastards reading over my shoulder. The "Hush" episode will definitely be over by the end of the next chapter. It was going to be this one, but it took a lot out of me. This story is incredibly slow paced and I'm not sure if I should end it a few episodes in, do a huge time skip, or resign myself to writing a fanfiction of near epic length. There is still so much to do and I'm still stuck in the "hush" episode. Gah!

"talking"

_"thinking"_

"writing"

Chapter 9

When their impromptu lesson was over the group was dismissed. The blonde girl, Buffy, was put on patrol and the other were basically ordered to go home. Harry wondered why he wasn't interrogated at and thought that maybe the group trusted Xander a lot. Harry pushed the thought away. He was mad at Xander for using him. He had enough of being used by others for their own gain.

Harry stood up and left the room hurriedly and he heard the other boy quick steps as he tried to catch up with Harry. Not that it was hard Xander was taller and therefore had a longer stride.

"_Wanker_" Harry inwardly pouted.

Xander POV (last chapter to present)

Xander grunted as he ran into something, or rather somebody. He looked down face apologetic at the smaller boy on the ground in front of him. The boy was rather short with black shoulder length hair, he was skinny and surprisingly pale and if it was nighttime he would think that the boy could have been a vampire. He held out his hand to the boy and soon emerald green eyes focused on his brown and Xander gasped softly.

"_Whoa. Pretty."_ Xander admired the androgynous boy in front of him, his features were clearly male but were effeminate, he had a cute soft pink mouth that was currently parted slightly and God, Xander wanted to taste them.

That thought brought Xander short and he stopped ogling the other boy. He had just gotten his heartbroken by Anya and he needed to deal with that, not question his sexuality. He just couldn't deal with this right now and so with an ease that could only come from years of experience of denial and sexual repression Xander firmly put those thoughts of the other boy into the little chained box in his head that looked suspiciously like the arts and crafts chest on Barney. It wasn't of course, because Xander would _never_ admit to watching Barney. Nope, no big purple dinosaur for him.

The calluses on the green eyed boy's hands were surprising, but what was more surprising was the warmth that traveled up Xander's arms from their connecting hands. With a single touch Xander- hyena boy-Harris had claimed the unnamed boy as pack.

_"Oh fuck."_

After the boy's impromptu claiming Xander realized that he couldn't dawdle around and that the gang meeting was going to be soon. He tried to leave, but the green eyed boy, his new pack mate grabbed his arm.

It took another fifteen or twenty minutes or so for the both boys to communicate that they both knew something , more than an laryngitis epidemic was going on and that they needed to find the source and stop it.

Xander grinned inwardly, he was glad that the other boy was smart; he needed a smart pack mate after all. He hadn't had a pack in so long and by God he was happy that he had the other boy now. Not that the smaller boy knew that anyways, but Xander would tell him soon enough. Preferably when they killed this new baddie that had stolen everybody's voices. So, regardless of the fact that the gang would get incredibly pissy and all guilt-trippy, was that a word Xander wasn't sure, he wanted to bring the other boy into the fold.

"_Besides,"_ Xander thought happily, "_it would be nice to have a break from all of the estrogen. I need another guy in the group. I need to talk about manly things after all, like carpentering and sports and…nongirly things."_ Okay now he was sure that nongirly wasn't a word, but whatever.

Meeting up with the Scooby Gang was interesting to say the least. What was even more interesting when his pack mate had glared at Giles to get the show on the road. Xander was impressed, he was sure that it would take more than that and some flailing from himself.

"Why her?"

Xander looked at the note blankly. He scribbled a brief explanation before he realized that Harry would also want an explanation as to why he had been included in this very private meeting. Shifting in his chair slightly Xander wrote back that Willow had brought Tara so he brought Harry. He might as well go with a partial truth. It was easier to say that Harry was basically his new friend than saying that Harry had been claimed as a new pack mate and Xander couldn't let him out of his sight so soon or he would turn into psycho-possessive-stalker-clingy-not so psycho alpha guy. Because really, he wouldn't be that psycho, only slightly creepy to normal people and Xander did not want to scare Harry away.

Unfortunately for Xander, Harry did not interpret his note that way. It's not his fault of course; Xander just had a special case of foot in mouth syndrome that unfortunately extended to written word as well. Poor Xander.

Harry POV (present)

Harry looked at the boy next to him out of the corner of his eye. Xander was walking next to him, seemingly following him. Why? Harry wasn't sure; he had no idea where he was going. He turned abruptly facing Xander and frowned crossing his arms. Xander stopped immediately ans pulled out a nifty little dry erase board that Willow had given to everybody. He scribbled something down quickly and showed Harry.

"Where do you stay? Do you need an escort back?" Harry blinked surprised and looked at the other boy questioningly. Harry had been sure that Xander wouldn't want anything to do with him after the meeting. Hadn't Harry served his purpose or did he want something else from him? Harry pulled out his own compact board and marker and wrote back.

"What do you want from me?" simple and straight to the point. Apparently Xander thought so as well because he got a startled deer caught in headlights look before he shifted guiltily. He met Harry's eyes opened his mouth and then closed it. This was definitely a conversation that needed talking, not writing, so harry would just have to hang on until then.

"I don't want anything for you," _liar_, "its just Sunnydale gets dangerous and you really shouldn't be alone."

Harry eyed Xander and was sure that the other boy was sincere about his statement before Harry decided to call him out on his earlier actions. If something happened he wanted to make sure his relationship with Xander was not damaged and that they could start off with a clean start after this mess.

With another glance at Xander, Harry wrote,

"You used me earlier to get back at your friend. You could have just left me on that street and I would have been fine." ah, and we have made it to the crux of the matter.

Xander gaped at the note before shaking his head furiously. He hastily scribbled his own note down before giving it to harry, he eyed him anxiously and apologetically.

"It wasn't like that. I brought you because if you had stayed out on the streets longer you could have gotten hurt. I brought you because you actually understood that something worse than laryngitis was happening. I brought you because no matter how short of a time I have known you, I like you and I just wanted to make sure you were safe. I want to be your friend Harry, not use you." Harry wondered how Xander managed to fit all of that on the small white board before looking at him.

Xander just looked so damn sincere and pitiful that Harry had to believe him. He smiled softly and nodded at the other boy and Xander beamed. Before Harry could move, Xander had him wrapped up in a tight hug. Harry blushed furiously. And shifted slightly, it's not that he wanted Xander to let him go, he just had not been in such close proximity to anyone, ever. Unfortunately, Xander took his moving around as a sign to let him go.

Xander grinned stupidly before rewriting another question.

"Do you need a place to stay?"

Harry wasn't sure how Xander managed to talk him into going home with him. One moment he was shaking his head in negative and when those huge teary puppy dog eyes and Harry kind of blanked out.

Okay, he was ashamed. He had given in so easily after all, but he swore then and there that he would build up some kind of resistance to those eyes. Or at least create a counter attack. It couldn't be that hard, could it?

Xander POV

Xander stiffened as they walked into the apartment and he smelled sex. He closed his eyes tightly and wondered how he had forgotten about Anya and Spike. Had he really been that distracted with the new big bad and Harry? He didn't think so.

His jaw tightened and he walked into the bedroom with a purposeful stride. He couldn't do this anymore, the doubt, the fear, and the orgasms. He couldn't hide from the truth anymore. He had to end this thing with Anya before their relationship became irreparable and they ended up hating each other. He loved Anya, god knows he did, but he knew, absolutely knew that they would not last. He was just sick and tired of being pushed aside by the gang, sick and tired of being lonely and when Anya showed up at his door demanding orgasms and a relationship he welcomed her with open arms. He didn't need Anya anymore and now that Anya was well established in her life as a human, she didn't need him. Their relationship allowed them to use each other, but this would go on no longer. **(author note: go Xander!)**

The bedroom seemed devoid of life until he saw a curled form under the covers that he knew was Anya. Taking a breath to steady him Xander sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the covers back.

Anya looked peaceful and absolutely ravaged. Her lips were kiss swollen and her hair mussed when he pulled back the blanket to her shoulder and saw bare skin he knew she was naked. He had expected it, but damn it still hurt. He gently shook her awake and her eyes fluttered and when they looked at Xander they opened wide.

Xander smiled gave her a soft yet painful smile and Anya closed her eyes in guilt. She sat up slowly, holding the covers to herself in a rare show of modesty. They stared at each other, neither knowing exactly what to do, how to end this, because Anya knew too. She knew that because of her choice that she had even considered sleeping with spike…this thing with Xander wasn't enough for her. For neither of them. She pulled Xander into a hug and he hugged her back.

They held each other for a few minutes until Xander drew himself away, slowly, reluctantly but with a sense of purpose. Anya gave Xander a kiss on the cheek and got out of the bed. She dressed, gathered her belongings and left.

Nothing needed to be said. They both understood that she wouldn't be back, that this was over.

After a few minutes Xander left the bedroom, he stumbled into the living room and sank down onto the couch. He held his head in his hands and breathed deeply trying not to cry.

Harry POV

_"Where is he going?"_ Harry watched as Xander went into the bedroom. He looked determined and Harry could tell that he was not meant to follow. He stood around awkwardly before looking around the apartment. He smiled at the pictures he saw lining the walls, Buffy, Willow, Xander and Rupert were mostly portrayed with a few smatterings of teenagers that Harry didn't know. There was one boy that a younger Xander had his arm wrapped around and they smiled happily at the camera. Harry wondered who he was. After a few minutes had passed a woman came out of the room Xander had gone into. She carried a suitcase with her and before she left the room she turned and examined Harry. She nodded in approval before she left the apartment. Harry looked at the closed door confused before shrugging.

_"Who the bloody hell was that? Maybe Xander has a roommate, but that doesn't make any sense. Why would she leave?"_ These thoughts went around in a loop in Harry's head until he saw Xander stumble into the living room and sit on the couch. Concerned harry went over to him, he touched the boy's shoulder and Xander stiffened. Xander's shoulders started shaking and it hit Harry like a bludger.

_"That was his girlfriend! Bloody hell did I step into the middle of a break up?"_ Harry sat down and wrapped his arms around Xander hugging him, offering comfort. Xander leaned into Harry and cried.

Harry wasn't sure how long it took before Xander stopped shaking and crying. When Xander pulled away Harry stood up stroked Xander's shoulder before searching for the kitchen. He scanned the cabinets hopefully and felt that he had hit the jackpot when he spotted what he was looking for. A few moments later Harry entered the living room with a mug of hot chocolate with mini marshmallows. He approached Xander again and examined him carefully before nudging him until he accepted the drink.

Harry was satisfied when he saw Xander take a few sips. Sitting down beside the other boy again he wrapped his arm around his waist and watched him drink the chocolate. This wasn't about making Xander his boyfriend, this was about comforting a friend in need and Harry would never abandon his friend like he had been abandoned. He swore it and Harry never told lies.

_"Don't worry Xander, I'll be here for as long as you need me."_

End chapter 9. Sorry this is going up kind of late. I got over 1,000 hits on the last chapter. You have no idea how freaking happy I am. After I finished this story I will post on a different website.

Read read read!


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter has been redone. Enjoy.

I do not own Harry potter or buffy the vampire slayer

"thinking"

"writing"

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Harry stomach growled as he watched Xander finish the last bit of his hot chocolate. He blushed as Xander turned to him. He stomach rumbled again and Xander grinned and stood up from the couch. He held his hand out to Harry and helped the other boy up. Harry trailed behind Xander as they entered the kitchen.

Xander looked through the fridge for something quick to eat for his hungry guest. He was about to grab a slice of leftover pepperoni pizza when he felt Harry's hand on his shoulder. He turned back to the other boy and noticed that he had his white board with him.

"I'm a vegetarian."

Great, Xander could deal with that. He nodded at Harry and then tried to find something edible in his fridge. He had not gone grocery shopping in about two weeks so his fridge was cleared out of fresh fruits and vegetables. He browsed through the cabinets and bit his lip. Every instant meal contained some kind of meat in it. Anya did most of the cooking because Xander plus stove equals hazardous concoction. He felt Harry touch his shoulder again and looked back at the other boy. Harry looked kind of nervous and he retracted his hand from Xander's shoulder quickly. He pointed behind Xander.

Xander turned and looked back into the cabinet.

"_Oh yay spaghetti sauce."_ Xander loved spaghetti, but he wasn't sure how to make it. He motioned for the white board and Harry handed it to him.

"I can't cook."

Harry smiled at Xander's embarrassment before taking the board back.

"I can."

Xander looked excited and sort of bounced on his toes for a moment before getting down anything he thought Harry would need for the spaghetti.

* * *

Xander hovered over Harry as he made the spaghetti. He watched carefully, he had never really seen anyone cook anything before. Anya would always kick him out of the kitchen because he couldn't sit still and his parents just cooked straight out of the freezer i.e. frozen TV dinners. The girls didn't really cook often and Xander wasn't interested in baking so he didn't watch Willow. He wasn't sure if Giles could cook or not.

Harry was amused and confused by Xander's attention. No one had ever been interested in watching him cook before. His relatives only wanted the end product and his friends at Hogwarts didn't know Harry could cook at all. It was quite fun being in the kitchen with someone else and he wondered if Xander would like to learn how to cook. Maybe he would ask him when they got their voices back. He had Xander set the table and the boy did so eagerly. Harry chuckled silently.

After making their plates the only thing that could be heard was the scraping of forks on their plates and slurps from Xander. Xander would look up and grin at Harry causing him to blush. He had never seen someone show such appreciation to food he cooked before.

Harry ate as much as he could before his stomach began to protest. His meals had been smaller since leaving Hogwarts and as far as he could remember this was the first time he had eaten in about two days. He put the rest of his food in the fridge and watched Xander shoot him a concerned look. He waved it off before heading back into the living room.

Not long after he left Xander joined him and turned on the TV. They ended up watching a cartoon show about a cowardly dog doing very brave things to save his masters. Harry thought it was rather amusing.

With a full stomach and a feeling of content Harry soon fell asleep.

* * *

-A few hours later-

Harry woke up slowly. He was warm, very much so, comfortable, and he felt safe. Safe, a word that rarely made its appearance in Harry's vocabulary.

Snuggling into this strange warmth Harry opened his eyes and greeted an unfamiliar room. Sitting up quickly, he heard a grunt and strong arms drew him back into a very warm, very sculpted and a very male chest. Harry turned into the arms slowly and blushed as he came face to face with Xander.

The brown haired boy was still sleeping and seemed to be holding Harry as hostage. When the arms around him tightened slightly and Xander came forward to nuzzle his head Harry decided he didn't mind at all. He wasn't sure when he would be in such close proximity to his yummy again so he sat still and let Xander cling to him.

Unfortunately, not long after Harry woke up Xander did as well. Xander eyes blinked slowly and he sleepily extracted his arms from around Harry. When his eyes focused he gave Harry a sheepish grin. Harry gave an inaudible very manly giggle and smiled at Xander telling him it was okay.

The both sat up from their entangled position on the couch and wondered why in the hell they were awake so damn late. It was late at night from what Harry could see and the apartment was darkened. Xander suddenly stiffened at his side, sitting up quickly. He stood and grabbed a stake he had hidden under the couch. Harry stood warily and wondered what was wrong. He soon found his answer as a ghastly figure turned the corner smiling creepily.

_"Rupert has really bad drawing skills_." Was the only thought Harry had managed before grabbing Xander's arm and pulling him out of the room. They managed to dodge the creature by pure luck and ran out of the apartment. They sprinted out of the apartment building knowing it wasn't safe.

_"How the bloody hell did they get in there?"_ Harry ran besides Xander following the other male. _"That girl! Xander's ex maybe not ex-girlfriend must have forgotten to lock the door. Well damn."_

Harry was soon growing tired and was glad when the Sunnydale College was in sight. He had not fully recovered from his aunt's care and he had not slept long enough in order to recharge. Xander looked behind them to see if there were any more creatures and he slowed down a bit allowing Harry to catch his breath. Harry looked at him gratefully.

They soon entered an area that Harry was unfamiliar with. It didn't take him long to figure out where they were, the college dorms.

_"We must be going to one of the girls' rooms to tell what happened."_ Harry wondered if they had any aspirin, his head was killing him. It throbbed in time with his heartbeat and all he wanted to do was lay down and curl into a ball.

* * *

Xander POV

Xander slowed down their pace and looked at Harry worriedly. The green eyed boy did not look like he was faring well. He was breathing heavily from the run and every few minutes or so he would press his hand to his forehead as if to hold off a headache.

_"Is he sick? God, I hope not we can't deal with that right now. I hope he's just tired from the run; I can fix that given some time. Maybe we can go for runs in the morning…good cardio is the key to surviving on the Hellmouth. Well that and a handy stake."_ Xander dragged his eyes off of Harry as they came to Willow's door.

He banged on hoping to get them inside before drawing any unwanted attention. The door opened suddenly and instead of his beautiful redheaded, Willow, a pale smiling face leaned forward. Xander stumbled away and grabbed Harry's arm and they started running again.

"Oh god no, Wills. Please let her be okay. Let her be at Buffy's house or in Tara's room." Xander thought frantically, all around them doors were opening and the creatures were holding bleeding human hearts. He heard Harry breathing harshly and then stumble, nearly falling to the ground. His pack mate was not doing well; he needed to do something and quick.

As he turned the corner he saw one of the creepy smiling bastards trying to get inside a room. Xander sprinted up and hit the creature knocking it back and away from the door. Before it could stand again the door opened and Willow's face peaked out.

Xander grinned at his friend and she let the door open wider and beckoned him and Harry inside. Unfortunately, that was what the creature was waiting for. It swiftly stood up and pushed the door wide open and his creepy buddies appeared around the corner.

Soon they were running again, looking for somewhere safe, for another place to fortify until Buffy found and broke the box. It looked like they were out of luck.

Willow suddenly turned sharply and led the group to another building, the cafeteria. They pushed through the doors easily and Xander pushed one of the nearby tables up to it. The table wasn't anywhere near heavy enough to keep somebody out and Xander cursed. He pushed another and another until the front door was as safe as he could make it.

When he turned around he saw more doors, open windows, and generally unfucking safe places that Xander would not have enough time to block. That didn't mean he couldn't try. He went to the next easily opened exit and started blocking that one as well. Harry helped him push tables up to the back door. Once the other door was secured they started on the windows.

* * *

Harry POV

_"What is it with these muggles? How the hell are we supposed to make this secure?"_ he inwardly complained. It was easier to complain than to panic, panicking got people killed. He could still work when he was complaining. He grunted as he helped Xander push another table up to the door. His arms ached and Harry knew he would be feeling it in the morning. His aches and pains had eased only slightly the first night he spent in Sunnydale, but now he had the feeling that he would be having a relapse the next morning. At least his headache had eased.

Harry turned and saw Tara and Willow grasp hands. Slowly a large table began to move by itself and put itself up against a window. He watched shocked. Xander looked impressed but not as surprised as Harry. Maybe they were Wicca witches like the kind that aunt Petunia was talking about. Harry didn't like this. How was he was supposed to help them if he couldn't see what they were doing.

Harry examined the witched closely, disgruntled that they seemed to give nothing away. He mentally slapped himself as he realized what he was doing wrong.

_"Wizards always gave themselves away by gestures. Wiccans just don't outwardly show what they are doing with their magic. I need to look at them a different way."_ Concentrating on the girls, Harry willed himself to see what made these girls Wicca, how he could help them. Harry's headache came back sharply and he stumbled and sank to his knees in pain. Xander kneeled by him concerned, but Harry ignored him.

Harry wasn't sure how long it took, it seemed like hours, but he knew it had to have been only seconds or minutes. His head felt like it has split into two and then suddenly the pain was gone his eyes focused on Tara and Willow's forms again and he saw them glow. Tara was glowing a soft green and Willow white, he stared at them stunned.

_"I can see their magic_." he looked at them in awe before looking at the table they were moving in a painfully slow pace it was incased in a soft golden light.

Harry heard a banging on one of the windows and turned gasping. Some of the creatures had gathered outside, trying to get to them. He knew that what Willow and Tara was doing wasn't enough. The Gentlemen were spread too widely and they would get in soon from another window that the girls wouldn't be able to block in time.

_"But I have magic_." Even though he was damn near running on empty he should be able to help a bit. In fact, now that he was able to see their magic it should be easier for him to incorporate his own. He stood and walked over to the girls with a sure and purposeful stride that hid every feeling of fear and doubt he had.

Harry grasped Tara's hand and she looked at him sharply before turning her attention to another table. Harry tried to will his magic through the bond, but it was stubborn and did not want to listen. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes Harry allowed himself to see his magic, to feel it.

It flared up powerful, weakened, but it was enough. Harry eyes snapped open and his magic flowed through Tara and Willow and he heard them gasp.

In seconds, every single window was blocked firmly with a table.

Darkness crept along the edges of his sight. The world seemed to move in slow motion as Harry's hand slipped out of Tara's and he fell to the ground. He smiled in triumph and the last thing he saw before the darkness overtook his vision was a pair of beautiful brown eyes.

* * *

Holy hell. You guys have no freaking idea how long I have been trying to write this chapter. It should have come about two chapters ago, but I couldn't for the life of me type it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. short chapter today. My day was packed yesterday. I tutored 3 people for over 6 hours yesterday. My brain still hurts. Ugh. Last tests and finals soon so expect some late updates.

I do not own buffy the vampire slayer or Harry potter

Chapter 11

It was dark when Harry came to and he wondered how long he had been sleeping, it couldn't have been long. He blinked blearily and looked around at a slightly familiar apartment. When his eyes landed on a picture of two boys everything rushed back to him.

No voices. Creepy smiles. New types of magic. Xander.

Harry sat up quickly and regretted it when his head swam. The room swirled around and he shut his eyes tightly, hoping the nausea would pass soon. He had no such luck and soon he was so dizzy that he knew he was going to throw up.

"Hey, are you okay?" an unfamiliar yet concerned male voice asked. Harry tried looked up at the person, but his head protested the movement. His last meal decided to make itself known and he put his hands over his mouth quickly trying to stop the inevitable.

"Are you going to throw up? Ew. Not in here, here hold on I'll help you to the bathroom."

_"How thoughtful."_ Harry thought wryly, but he was grateful.

Strong arms wrapped around Harry's waist, but he kept his eyes shut. He knew if he opened them that it was over and he would ruin this nice man's carpet. They walked slowly and carefully to the bathroom. Once he felt the cool tile on his feet he opened his eyes startled. The next thing he knew he was bent over the toilet bowl, holding on to the seat for dear life as his stomach rebelled against him. Sounds of retching filled the room. (Author note: ew)

Harry groaned and sat back onto his heels. He still held the edges of the toilet seat, just in case. It was all too soon before he needed to use it again. It took three more tries before Harry's stomach was completely empty and the only thing he threw up was acid.

Warm hands ran through his hair and someone murmured softly to him. Harry laid his head down on the edge of the toilet seat and let the mystery man do to him as he willed. A few minutes later the hands stopped and the man moved away. Harry whimpered pitifully seeking the comfort of the other male. His throat was completely raw, his head ached and every ache and pain that he had developed at his time with the Dursley's made itself known.

The man was back soon with a cool rag. He gently washed Harry's face and his hands carded through the black hair again. Harry allowed himself to relax completely; he felt he could trust this man for some reason. After his face was washed his mystery caretaker left again and he came back only moments later just like the last time.

"Here sit back and take this, it's aspirin. It should help you feel a little better." His mystery caretaker's voice wasn't too deep or high pitched. He was quiet in order to not aggravate Harry's headache, but his voice was smooth and did not rasp as many people did when they talked quietly. His voice was just deep enough to be attractive and Harry wondered briefly what his bedroom voice would be like. Harry decided that he liked this person's voice.

Listening to the command and keeping his eyes shut Harry sat back and gasped as he leaned back into a hard warm body. Arms wrapped around him and a cup was put to his lips. Harry sipped the water; he did not want his stomach to reject it. The cup was removed after a few moments and he felt some pills press into his lips; he swallowed them gratefully before the cup was brought to his mouth again.

After he finished with his water, his caretaker's arms pulled him into a very warm and comfortable lap. He snuggled back into it and then paused. Despite being sick he felt safe, he had only felt this way once before.

"Xander" Harry's voice rasped. His throat protested violently and Harry knew that he would not be talking anytime soon.

"Don't worry, Harry," Xander murmured quietly tightening his hold on Harry, "I'll take care of you."

Harry smiled and allowed himself to fall asleep.

Harry was sick for the next two days. A high fever hit him hard and he spent the majority of his time in the bathroom. He sweated, threw up and could barely keep any food down. His fevers would spike uncontrollably and randomly. Whenever he thought it had broken it would come back with a vengeance.

Xander stuck with him the whole time. He would wipe Harry down with cool rags, clean him up from the irregular puking and feed him when Harry was too weak to do it himself. He held Harry when his headaches would flare up and murmured quietly to him in a soothing voice, hands running over him, trying to comfort him.

After the first day of being sick Xander's friends came to apartment. They wanted answers.

Who was Harry? Where did he come from? How could he do magic? Was he wicca? So many questions and Harry was delirious during most of them. He was in no condition to give answers and Xander told them so. After a few minutes of pestering Xander kicked them out and told them not to come back. Harry would never get better with them there stressing him. With guilty looks they left. Harry had never been more thankful.

The third day was a doozy. It started off surprisingly normal. Xander's friends returned, but did not harass Harry, they seemed to take Xander's words to heart. Occasionally Willow and Tara would come by and drop off homemade soup and juice. Rupert had dropped in once and given Harry a few books to explain what the hellmouth was, but Buffy, Buffy never showed up.

Harry wasn't mad. He didn't know the girl, but for some reason Xander was upset. He did not like it when Xander was upset.

After being bed and bathroom ridden for the last two days it was refreshing when his body decided to cooperate enough to walk around almost freely. He was still tired, but moving was not an impossible task anymore. He was currently in the living room watching TV, the news real for Sunnydale skimmed over the daily obituary briefly and Harry shook his head.

"It's sad how ignorant these people are, most of these deaths are caused as gangs on PCP." Harry had learned that they were really vampires. Xander had been quick to inform him so he would not invite anybody in to the apartment or anyone else's house.

"I wonder if the owner of the house I moved into died from 'gangs on PCP'" Harry shivered at the thought and was glad that the invitation was revoked every time someone new moved into the house.

He stood up off the couch and headed into the kitchen. Xander was reluctantly sleeping in his room and he had made Harry promise to eat and drink as much as he could. Xander hadn't been sleeping much while Harry had been too ill to take care of himself.

Harry was in the kitchen and halfway to the refrigerator before a headache hit him. This wasn't a normal headache, it felt as if his head was splitting apart and trying to rearrange itself. He felt to the floor silently screaming, the pain was too intense.

Every single negative emotion, thought and memory that he had been pushing back with his occulmency crashed through him. All too soon it became too much. Harry screamed.

Short chapter. sorry about that, but I don't have time to do much else today. I'm back to tutoring people today. Do you know how much it sucks to dream about math? Ugh.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm finally all caught up on my chapters. Yay. Remember that test I studied 6 hours for? It was moved to Wednesday. Anyways…here is chapter 12

I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer or Harry potter

_"thinking"_

"talking"

Chapter 12

Xander POV

A horrifying pain filled scream rang through the apartment and Xander bolted out of the bed. His only thought was to get to Harry, to protect him. He ran into the kitchen, the source of the scream and paused for a second, aghast at the sight in front of him.

Harry was sitting on the floor screaming, using blunt nails to scrape the skin off his arms. When Xander processed what he was seeing, he knelt down and grabbed Harry holding the boy to him trying to stop him from harming himself.

"Harry! Harry, its okay I've got you." Xander tried to calm the boy down and not panic himself. He had never seen anyone this way before. He didn't think it was the illness that caused it. Harry struggled in his arms, hands still gripped into claws, still scratching, still screaming. Tears poured down his face and he flung his head side to side.

At a loss, Xander did the only thing he could. He held Harry until his voice grew too hoarse to scream, until, his struggles calmed and he stopped trying to harm himself. Xander rocked the green eyed boy slowly, as he slowly grew quiet. Too quiet.

Xander looked down at Harry, and swallowed hard as he saw the cuts that the boy had carved into his own arms. Harry was so still in his arms and Xander was afraid, his green eyes stared upward toward the ceiling sightless, his body limp. The only sign of his being alive was his beating heart and his harsh breathing. Xander tightened his arms around Harry and wished he knew what was wrong. He couldn't help if he didn't know what was wrong.

A few minutes had passed before Harry began to blink furiously. Soon a sob rang through the air and tears cascaded down his pale cheeks. He clutched Xander's shirt and buried his face in it sobbing harshly. Xander continued rocking the boy and murmured quietly to him.

"Its okay Harry, I've got you Harry."

It seemed as if hours had passed before Harry had stopped crying. The kitchen floor was cold and Xander was afraid that if they sat there any longer than Harry would catch a chill and his fever would flare back up.

Harry suddenly turned, facing Xander. Emerald green eyes stared into chocolate brown for what seemed like an eternity before they closed. Harry laid his head down onto Xander's chest, unmoving.

Xander looked down at Harry and hesitated for a minute, unsure. Harry was back from wherever he had went, but Xander still wasn't sure if he wanted to move him. He didn't want to startle the boy and cause him to lash out. Not that he thought Harry would actually do that, but better safe than sorry.

He waited a few more moments before shifting and putting his arm under Harry's legs. He stood and carried him bridal style into his bedroom. Harry had a death grip on his shirt and when Xander tried to lay him on the bed Harry whimpered. A soft, pitiful, distressed sound. Xander's heart clenched and he felt like a bastard as he carefully pried Harry's hands away from him.

He quickly climbed onto the bed and pulled Harry to him, immediately Harry crawled near him and cuddled into his side. His hand returned to its previous hold. Xander pulled Harry even closer and Harry happily laid his head back down on Xander's chest.

Xander ran his hands through Harry's hair and then down his back, stroking softly. It wasn't long before Harry had fallen asleep in his arms. Xander joined him moments later.

Harry POV (in the kitchen)

Harry gripped his arms trying to ground himself as he felt his world rip apart. All the emotions he had pushed back in the last year raged through him. He couldn't do this. He was going to lose himself to the insanity.

His body jerked as his mind desperately tried to right itself.

Hate. Harry hated Dumbledore, Snape, his supposed friends, his relatives. He hated Tom Riddle for becoming Voldemort and he hated Voldemort for jumping the gun and ruining his life. He hated his parents for trusting Peter Pettigrew and dying while he lived. He hated Remus for not being there for him when Sirius died and he hated Sirius for dying.

Jealousy. He was jealous that Neville's parents were still alive while his had died. He was jealousy that Neville still had family that cared for him in their own strange way. Harry was jealous of the other ignorant kids in the world who whined about stupid things like not being able to stay the night at another's house or not getting ice cream for dinner.

Guilt. Harry felt guilty for Cedric's and Sirius's death. He felt guilty for all the people that had died during Voldemort's attacks. He felt guilty that his parent's had died and he had not.

Shame. Harry was ashamed that he could not get his relatives to love him. Harry was ashamed that he had not realized his friend's manipulations. Harry was ashamed that he was so weak.

Pain. So much pain, fear, despair. They all swirled around him trying to take him over. He couldn't. He wouldn't survive this. It was all too much, but he needed to. He had to.

"_Xander."_

Slowly, Harry became aware of his surroundings again. He noted that he was in familiar arms again; he stared up at the ceiling. He felt so empty. Or was this peaceful? He wasn't sure. He had never felt at peace before. Not with the world, with others, with himself. Never.

Harry blinked furiously, wondering why his eyes were welling up with tears. They slipped down his cheeks and for reasons Harry still couldn't quite comprehend; he began to sob. It was then that Harry understood. He needed to deal with his emotions, he couldn't keep pushing them away or he would go insane. So, Harry cried. He cried for Sirius, he cried for his parents, he cried for his lost life of ignorance, he cried for himself. He finally allowed himself to grieve.

When Harry felt that empty calmness that only came from crying he looked up at Xander. The older boy was holding him, rocking him gently. His full attention was on Harry and their eyes locked.

_"He stayed with me the whole time."_ Harry looked into Xander's eyes, searching for an answer, for the reason why he had stayed with Harry. Why he continued holding him now that he had stopped crying, why he took of Harry when he was sick. And when he found his answer… he laid his head down on Xander's chest, listening to his heart beat.

Xander stood up and carried Harry into the room. He lay down besides Harry and they soon curled into each other. Harry laid his head back down on Xander's warm chest. The brown eyed boy's body heat permeated Harry taking away a chill. He hadn't known he was cold.

_"I'm never letting him go, not when he looks at me with _those_ eyes."_ Harry fell asleep listening to the Xander's calm, strong, heartbeat. One day, he would make this heart beat just for him.

Sorry that it's another short chapter, but I can't start the next scene until all of Harry's emotions were worked out. Thanks for the great reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

I meant to put up this chapter yesterday, but I got sidetracked. Thanks for the great reviews. Tons more fluff. Loll. I can't help it. Next chapter will probably add more hellmouthy goodness.

Chapter 13

Harry wished he could have said that after his breakdown he had made a full recovery over night. Unfortunately, that was not the case. While dealing with his emotions had helped him heal and free his mind of some of the clutter, his body was still exhausted. All of the work that the Dursley's had made him do finally took its toll on his body and he still ached. Thankfully, Xander had deemed him well enough to walk around on his own and did not confine him to the bed again, like he had been for the first two days.

Xander had called the girls after Harry's 'episode' and told them that he had a relapse. Willow and Tara sent over an extra pot of mushroom noodle soup and chocolate chip cookies. Giles came over briefly to see how Harry was fairing and, once again, Buffy did not bother to show up or call. Harry saw again how hurt Xander was by this before the brown eyed boy shrugged it off.

_"That little blond chit,"_ Harry sighed annoyed, _"it's not that he wants her to call and see if _I_ was alright. He wants her to call to see how he was doing. Some sort of friend she is, she hasn't even bothered to call Xander even for a little chat."_

Harry looked at the boy beside him on the couch and frowned. He wondered how long she had been neglecting her friend. From what Harry had seen so far Buffy was more of an acquaintance. He shook his head before concentrating on Xander. His boyfriend-to-be sat on the couch slumped in the chair, head tossed back and eyes closed. He wasn't asleep; Harry assumed that he was just resting or thinking.

They hadn't talked about last night yet and Harry knew that Xander wouldn't bring the topic up. Harry would have to. Harry didn't want to. He didn't want to ruin this thing that he had with Xander, he didn't want the other boy to look at him with hate or disgust in his eyes. He didn't want to be treated as some sort of saint or messiah because of his abilities. What Harry was afraid of more than anything was seeing a familiar calculating look in Xander's eyes that could only mean he was planning to use Harry for something, or to see what he could get from him. Harry didn't want that.

What Harry wanted was to see that 'look' on Xander's face again. He wanted to gaze in those eyes and see affection. Love.

Then again, Harry could have been mistaken. Maybe Xander was just feeling concerned for Harry's wellbeing and Harry had misinterpreted his expression. Or worse maybe Xander did not feel anything for Harry but a sense of obligation because he had saved them all with his magic a few nights ago. So Xander took care of him now while he was ill to pay off their debt. A life for a life right?

Harry left the room in a hurry and went into the kitchen before he could work himself in a tizzy. He was going to drive himself crazy thinking this way. He was probably just overreacting, but he couldn't help it. For all of his life Harry had been used and now he didn't know what to do.

_"What is my purpose here? Am I useless? The Dursley's and the wizarding world had such high expectations of me and now…I just don't know what to do. If…if I can't find a way to be useful will Xander get rid of me?"_ It was stupid. Harry knew that. His thoughts swirled around in his head and made absolutely no sense to him.

_"I want…I don't want to feel the way the wizarding world made me feel. Like saving their world should be my whole life. And I don't want to feel the way the Dursley's made me feel, like my only purpose was to serve them or be kicked out. I think…I think I just don't want to be abandoned. I don't want to be alone, but haven't I always been alone? What was that muggle saying…'it is possible to be alone in a crowd', yeah that sounds about right."_ Harry gave a humorless chuckle. He knew all about being alone in a crowd, isolated from other by status instead of proximity.

Harry wrapped his arms around himself tightly, hugging himself. He wished he could push these thoughts and emotions to the side, but he knew what would happen if he did and didn't want to feel that ever again. He closed his eyes tightly trying not to cry. He had thought all of his tears were spent yesterday.

He jumped as warm, strong and oh so familiar arms wrapped around him.

"I see that someone is thinking to hard." Xander's voice was filled with humor and an undercurrent of worry.

Harry blushed softly.

"I'm sorry I-I just." Harry turned around in Xander's arms and looked up into his face.

"Really, you shouldn't think that hard," Xander grinned goofily and pulled back a bit to put a finger between Harry's eyebrows, "you get this little wrinkly line right here and then the frowning starts which means you are about to start brooding. Brooding is definitely of the bad and leads to hiding in dark corners and stalking blonde cheerleaders. Well, actually that's what happened to Deadboy. Where was I going with this? Oh right, Harry I don't know what's going on in that pretty little head of yours, but you need to let it go. I understand that you just need to work out some things by yourself, but by yourself doesn't mean alone. You can talk to me if you need me. I'll always be here for you Harry."

Unsurprisingly, the tears made a quick return. Harry leaned in and wrapped his arms around Xander's waist crying silently. He stepped away after a few minutes sniffling softly. He smiled at Xander before wiping his eyes.

"I feel like such a blubbering idiot, but thank you Xander. That means a lot to me, I-I've never had someone that was really there for me. I thought I did, but…but it was just a lie." Harry's voice was still thick with tears. He cleared his throat before continuing.

"I-I wont be able to tell you everything. Some things just aren't my secret to tell, and I'm still not sure if I'm ready to tell you some things about myself. I-I'll try thought. Please, be patient with me."

Xander cupped Harry's cheek with his hand and stroked his thumb along it gently and Harry's breathe caught in his throat. Xander smiled and dropped his hand to his side.

"Just remember Harry, I'll always be right by your side, I won't ever abandon you."

Harry swallowed thickly and nodded. He would not cry again. He wasn't an overemotional teenage girl dammit. He blinked his tears away and smiled brightly.

"Well know that all of that is over. Let's eat I'm starving! I swear, if I see another bowl of soup again I'll lose my bloody marbles!"

They both started laughing hard. It wasn't Harry's joke, because to tell the truth it wasn't all that funny. But for some reason, as he heard Xander laugh along with him, all the tension of the past few days was released. Harry felt lighter than he had in days, scratch that, years. He hadn't felt this good in years.

It was then that Harry made the decision to stay in Sunnydale, California, to live here. He thought he had made his decision earlier, but it had always been in the back of his mind that he would somehow end back up in the wizarding world, but know he knew his place. It was by Xander's side, if not as a lover than as a friend. As he looked into Xander's smiling eyes he knew that he could deal with that.

**(Author note: holy shit we just had room check and we had to run around and hide all of our dirty laundry and miscellaneous items in two minutes! Ha!)**

Xander POV

"So, now that our chick moment is over. Let's order pizza! What kind of toppings do you want?" Xander bounced over to the phone and began dialing the number by heart.

"I don't know," Harry said sheepishly, "I've never eaten pizza before."

Xander dropped the phone and stared at Harry in horror.

Sorry I couldn't make it longer. I have another tutor session schedule in about 15 minutes. These people are hopeless.


	14. Chapter 14

So my test went well. I was surprised. I mean really I was! He gave us two extra credit questions that were worth 10 points each. I'm sure that I made over a 100 on that test. Woot woot! I'm also thinking of starting another story in a few weeks. Harry potter/blade/Buffy the vampire slayer. How does that sound?

Major timeline discrepancy coming up. The whole initative thing happened earlier in my world. I don't want to have to deal with it. just be aware that I moved "hush" to be right after adam and the thing with jonathan and…well I'm pretty much skipping a lot of stuff. They just don't fit with my fic. In the next few chapters or so I'll start at the next season with "Buffy Vs. Dracula" things will go a lot differently with Harry in the picture. I also need to allow Xander's and Harry's relationship to grow. Too much fluff and lust without each knowing enough about the other's characters and experiences

I got the sweetest review from Henny 1991. It made me feel all warm and fluffy inside.

_"thinking"_

"talking"

Chapter 14

Harry POV

It was the next day before Harry realized that he couldn't keep mooching off of Xander. It was unfair. He had money. At Gringotts…he just had to get to it and he did have someplace to stay. He hadn't fully looked at the house he had squatted at a few nights ago. Between The Gentlemen, getting sick and having a breakdown he just hadn't found the time.

His slytherin side reared its head when he decided that he didn't want Xander to know that he had been completely abandoned here. He wanted to find a way to stay here under the radar and going to the Sunnydale police wouldn't help him any. They might be incompetent, but they would still ask questions that Harry either couldn't or didn't want to answer.

Harry needed to figure out what he needed to do here in order to live here without Xander suspecting anything. He huffed quietly and leaned his head back against the couch, closing his eyes.

_"Okay, I need to go through that house first and see if I find anything useful. I need to clean it up if I am to live there and I will be definitely throwing those bed sheets away. Who knows what kind of people lived there. Ew. I can probably pawn some stuff in the house I won't need. I'll need money. I'm sure I saw a few shops when I first got here."_ Harry pursed his lips as he remembered exactly how he had gotten to Sunnydale and what happened.

_"Oh and keeping the house. I wonder how I can get them to keep the lights, electricity and cable on without the right paperwork. Maybe I can just pay them a little more than usual…"_ he continued his train of thought.

_"I'll need papers. Birth certificates, high school transcripts things like that. I wonder if I can find somebody here that can make some. Xander said this town is full of pretty shifty people so I should be able to find someone who would be willing for the right price. I have the feeling I won't be able to get to a Gringotts any time soon so I'll need to find a way to make some money. I'll run out of stuff to pawn eventually."_

Harry wasn't sure what to do about this. Maybe he could clean homes for a modest fee or cook? He really didn't know how to do much else. Well, that was a lie. He had learned quite a bit from his last few days with the Dursley's. He just wasn't sure how to put those miscellaneous skills to good use. He decided to concentrate on what he knew he could do now. Get back to his new home and clean it up. Now all he had to do was find a way to get there without Xander knowing what he was up to.

_"Well, that was easy,"_ Harry thought walking down the street. Apparently Xander was starting his first day of work today at some fast food place named The Double Meat Palace. Harry didn't know what it was, but he figured it was something greasy and gross. He grimaced.

_"I hope Xander doesn't actually eat that crap. I can do better."_ Maybe he would pick up some groceries on the way back. Xander hadn't minded him leaving the apartment, but he had requested that Harry come back before it got dark. He didn't want to leave Harry alone especially since he was still recovery.

Harry felt better already. Yesterday he had felt a good bit of his tension release with a few words from Xander. Afterward they had eaten pizza, Harry had mushrooms on his half and Xander had pepperoni on the other, they had sat around with the TV off and just talke

Flashback

"So, you're British." Xander looked at Harry curiously and the green eyed boy nodded, "so what brings you to sunny California, more specifically Sunnydale, it's not the best nor the safest place in the world."

Harry shrugged. "I inherited a house from some distant relative, and I decided to come see it. I…I don't have anywhere else to go. Once my aunt heard about the house she got me the first plane ticket out of England. We never got along you see? And now…I just don't have anywhere else to go. I had just gotten here the day before the incident with The Gentlemen and well you know the rest." Harry decided to stick as close to the truth as possible. It was easier to work with a half truth then a lie. He didn't want to tell Xander that his aunt had actually left him here to die.

Xander nodded slowly, but stiffly. Harry could tell that he didn't like what he had heard.

Harry took deep breath before continuing.

"She didn't like what I could do. That…that thing with The Gentlemen. She never liked it, she hated it, hated me and she got rid of me the moment she could."

"You mean your magic; you don't feel like a Wicca witch." Xander studied Harry trying to see if his question was too prying.

Harry flinched.

"No…I'm not like Willow and Tara. My magic, my magic comes from inside of me. I-I'm sorry I just can't. I can't" Harry shook his head violently and started as Xander reached over and pulled him into his arms. Xander shifted so they were both lying down on the couch. Harry lying on Xander's chest. Harry flushed and looked away from Xander's intense gaze.

"So, what about you huh?" Harry wouldn't be the only one to give away info, "I'm pretty sure normal people cant sense witches. Unless you have some sort of freaky x-ray magic vision thing going on."

Xander gave a surprised laugh and Harry giggled as Xander's chest moved up and down. Wait, he didn't giggle, he chuckled dammit, chuckled. When Xander calmed himself he grinned.

"Nah, none of that, but its sort of hard to explain. You see, I um…okay this is harder than I thought," Xander sighed and then started again, "back in high school I was kind of possessed by a primal hyena spirit. Some stuff just kind of stuck afterword and I'm kind of more magic sensitive than I let on. I haven't told the girls or Giles yet and I really don't plan on it. They might try to 'fix' it and won't believe me when I say this is part of who I am now. I just can't give up such a large part of myself to make them feel better. Do you understand?" Xander's voice grew pensive.

Harry wiggled until he was facing Xander again.

"Yeah I understand." He said looking into his eyes. Xander grinned up at him and Harry stared transfixed at the sight. Xander really was beautiful when he smiled. Harry mentally shook his head, trying to clear such thoughts. Now was not the time, especially since he was right on top of him.

_"Oh god I'm on top if him."_ He blushed and slowly crawled off of Xander and got off of the couch. Xander looked at him concerned.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing I just need to go to the bathroom, I'll um…I'll be back." Harry left the room as quickly as he could with a hard on. Once there he took a few minutes to get his body back under control.

When he entered the living room again Xander was sitting up on the couch and Harry had to hold in a disappointed sigh. He sat back down.

"So, if you could be any cookie which one would you be?" Xander asked.

Harry turned and stared at Xander wondering if he really had asked that question. The rest of their conversations for the night were inane, silly, and it was the most fun that Harry had in a long time.

End flashback

Harry walked up the driveway to his new home. It was in pretty good condition and Harry didn't think it would need any repairs. Before walking inside he searched around the door for a spare key. The previous owners were stupid enough to leave a welcome mat on the ground so why wouldn't they leave a key?

Harry found one easily and he grabbed the welcome mat before going inside. He didn't want any unwanted visitors. Who knows what sort of creatures could take advantage of it.

The inside of the house was normal. Typical furniture in all of the rooms, a TV in the living room, half decent bathroom and a nice kitchen. It was a two story house and had three bedrooms, two baths and a study. Harry hoped a family hadn't lived here, but he saw no children's toys or comic books around or whatever normal teenagers entertained themselves with.

The main bedroom was in pristine condition, but Harry made a mental note to throw out the sheets and comforters in all of the bedrooms. He didn't know of the persons uh, nightly transgressions. It actually kind of grossed him out thinking about it. The house had no picture and everything had a fine coating of dust. He guessed the house had been empty for a month or so. Most of the groceries were fresh enough except the standard perishables in the fridge. He would have checked the milk cartoon for a date, but the person who lived here before either hadn't bought milk or had used it all soon after buying it.

Harry headed downstairs to check the last area of the house, the basement.

The stairs did not creek as he made is way down. He flipped the light on that was at the end of the stairs and stared stunned at the sight before him.

The basement was surprisingly well lit but the décor still gave it dark feel. There was a nice wooden desk in the corner and a few big comfortable looking red chairs. Candles both used and new practically covered the whole room. The walls were lined with books and a few cabinets and tables. But what made Harry the most shocked and afraid was the huge pentagram on the floor. He walked closer to it, making sure not to touch it. The candles at each point were melted down completely and Harry shivered. Some major magic occurred here and Harry wasn't sure whether it was good or bad.

He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his new magic sight. The same sight that he had playfully accused Xander of having. He opened his eyes slowly and stared in awe at the room.

This was no amateur with an obsession. This was an older, more experienced magic user. Almost every surface in the room was coated in residual magic. He could see that some objects in the room had magic themselves; various purples, greens, reds and whites surrounded him it was beautiful. He looked down at the pentagram and stumbled back. The magic on the pentagram was dark and shadow like. What terrified Harry the most was that a strand of that shadow like magic had been reaching for him. If he had not seen it in time…

Harry bolted up the stairs and got a glass of water. Standing from the top of the stairs he through it down and watched as it hit the pentagram, messing up its markings. He was glad that it had been drawn out of chalk. The shadows slowly fizzled away and all that was left was a harmless smudged drawing. He walked down the stairs cautiously, ready to bolt back up and out the door any moment.

When his feet touched the floor of the basement the very air seemed to sing. The atmosphere lightened and he felt the ambient magic in the room welcome him. He shivered at the feel, but not in fear. It felt a lot like Hogwarts welcoming him back each year.

He carefully circled the room looking for any more danger and was glad when he found nothing that could harm him. Well, without provocation of course. Some of the items in this room were very powerful. He scanned the bookshelf. And was impressed and surprised at the collection. It contained Wicca books, wizarding and various branches of magic that Harry had never even heard of. He eyed the books on wards particularly. They could be useful once Harry figured out how they worked.

_"Maybe I should have taken an arithmancy course in Hogwarts. Don't they help with wards? Or maybe I'm confusing that class with another. "_He mentally shrugged.

Harry grabbed a few normal things from around the house to pawn. Harry walked out the house making sure to lock the door behind him. Not that it had helped the previous owner any. He was still confused about that though, how could the previous owner be so adept at magic and still have a welcome mat and a hidden key at the front door. It was stupid, just plain stupid. Even someone confident in their abilities wouldn't give their enemy a way to attack him.

_"But maybe he had wards…they could have stopped anyone from bad intentions from coming inside."_ Harry paused running that thought through his mind again, _"wards don't stop harm from inside though so whatever he was dabbling in must have gotten him. Maybe it was too strong."_

"I wonder if I'll be able to learn how to put up wards. They could be very useful. I could keep Xander and his friends houses safe stop the bad guys from coming in, like with that happened with the gentlemen."

"I wish I knew how to put up wards." Harry sighed.

"Wish granted."

Holy shit! I did not see that coming! Hey slyaddiction was this good enough for you? I seriously think you hacked my laptop overnight. Um…I have no idea what is going to happen next chapter anymore. I'll have to brainstorm a bit today. I hope you guys enjoys the chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 is up it is more like an interlude than anything, but the info in it is important! I'll have a longer Xander or Harry based chapter tomorrow. The ending of the last chapter surprised me too, but I can't take it back and I don't really want to.

So, someone implied that I have next to no plot. It wasn't a flame more like a statement. A very, very true statement. I really don't have a plot besides Xander and Harry ending up together…I'll probably cook something up though. It wont be all mush and gush it needs some sort of action. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

Henny1991 I would like to hug you.

I do not own Harry potter or Buffy the vampire slayer

"_thinking_"

"talking"

Chapter 15

Halfrek POV

The vengeance demon of children had been watching Harry Potter from the moment he could talk. She saw all of the abuse, the manipulations and the lies. She saw the beatings, the betrayals and the tears. She saw him being abandoned again and again by people he loved. She saw his aunt leave him to die; in fact Halfrek was the reason why he had not died that night.

Halfrek knew that her time was running out. Harry would soon be seen as an adult in his world and she would not be able to grant a wish for him anymore. So, she had been hovering by him for the last three months, watching waiting.

She was pissed at Xander when he hurt Anya's feeling, but disappointed that Anya herself had caused the break up. At the same time she was happy when Harry met Xander. She knew Xander was faithful and would care for the boy and love him. Harry had never been loved, not since his parents' death. Not really anyways. That boy Cedric did not return Harry's feelings and Sirius had transferred his love from his best friend James to Harry.

Halfrek had been sure that she would never hear Harry say the words 'I wish' she was sure that Anya's past occupation would come into question. However, Anya was never mentioned. She was still a sore spot with Xander. She had also expected Xander to tell Harry all of the rules of the Hellmouth, but he hadn't. Not really. He had given Harry the basics, but he had forgotten to inform him of vengeance demons. Of that, Halfrek was glad.

The moment she heard Harry say 'I wish' she had granted it. It was easy to twist the wish to suit her need for vengeance. The Dursleys would pay and Harry would only benefit. Harry had wished that he knew how to put up wards and well, what comes up must come down. Harry was given a knew affinity for and basic knowledge of various rune magics to get him started and the wards that protected the Dursleys from being found by the death eaters failed.

She had made it so they were completely unable to give away Harry's location. Torture and legilimency nothing would work. She had enjoyed their screams of terror and pain, she had watched coldly as they had died painfully. They had deserved it after all.

Harry POV

Harry continued on with no knowledge of what was occurring on the other side of the world. He had not felt the effects of Halfrek's power so he did not know something monumental had occurred. He found a pawn shop easily enough and the man behind the counter had no problem with buying Harry's stuff. After being asked the man had even given him the location of the electric company and a guy who was good at forging identities. The man questioned nothing and waved at Harry cheerily as he walked out the door. Harry thought he was creepy and possibly a serial killer. Well, as long as he wasn't bothering Harry, Xander or Xander's friends Harry didn't really care.

Was that so wrong of him? He wasn't sure. He thought it might have been, but when he checked his occulmency shields he wasn't repressing anything. Maybe he just did not really care. Harry shook his head.

Using the money he had gotten from the pawn shop Harry paid the bills to keep his new home's utilities on, they asked no questions just accepted the cash, and he then found the man who could get him a few papers. He had been asked basic questions, nothing too personal and in less than five minutes Harry had a shiny new driver's license, the deed to his home, and all sort of miscellaneous paper work. The man who made it all requested that Harry forget this little visit unless he was sending business his way. Harry readily agreed.

Harry went back to the house and spent the rest of his time cleaning it up. Sheets, comforters, old food and clothes had been tossed or donated and Harry had went through some things and set them aside so he could pawn them when needed. He still had a bit of money from earlier, the utility bills and the papers had been surprisingly cheap. He figured that since people were dying all the time the homes and apartments were cheap in order to get new people to move in. He guessed that had also extended to no questions asked on some fronts. Well, he had no problem with that it just made things easier for him.

_"It's not that I don't care that people are dying, it's just… I'm no hero. Not anymore. I'll help with the 'Big Bads', the littler bads and the vampires and stuff. I just don't want to be expected to do everything. To make everything right. Besides, that guy in the pawn shop was really helpful."_ Sometimes Harry was disturbed by his own thoughts.

Harry lost track of time. He didn't mean to really. It just sort of happened. One minute he was scrubbing the bathroom tub and the next thing he knew he was finished cleaning the whole house. Not that it's a bad thing of course. No, the bad thing was that it was dark outside. He couldn't go out there, not with knowing what lay right outside his doors at night. In fact, he would have been fine with just settling in for the night on the couch, or downstairs browsing through the books if not for Xander. Because he was positive that Xander was freaking out right now and Harry, sweet idiotic Harry did not have his phone number.

"Oh bugger."

Xander POV

Alexander 'Xander' Lavelle Harris was freaking out. Harry had promised he would be back by dark, but it was dark and Harry wasn't here and there were monsters and bad things out there and Harry was really cute and innocent looking and-

"Oh god"

Xander ran out the door with a stake. He needed to save his innocent Harry from perverted, boy loving demons. It had not occurred to him that he had no idea where Harry was. Then again, Xander was never accused of being the smartest in the bunch.

He racked his brain trying to figure out where Harry said he would be before he realized in dismay that Harry had never said exactly where he lived. Xander grew agitated and anxious. He was afraid that Harry had been hurt. Harry was a smart kid, but he was worried that Harry would try to get back to Xander's house in order to pacify his fears.

Was he overacting? Maybe. Okay, so he was. He was definitely overacting he needed to take a deep breath, calm down and go back to his house and hope for the best. He would not be able to find Harry if he was holed up in an unknown house somewhere.

"Breathe Xander breathe. In. Out. In. Out." And before Xander even realized what he was doing and could talk himself out of it he reached down deep inside himself and pulled the hyena to the surface. He should be able to track Harry this way.

Xander's entire posture changed. He seemed to stand up taller and straighter and his movements became surer. If any baddies wanted to mess with Xander tonight they would take one look at him and walk in the opposite directions hastily. Xander was a predator tonight, not something you should fuck with and they did not want to become his prey.

He stalked the street of Sunnydale with a green sheen on his eyes and sniffing for his prey. Harry.

Harry POV

For some reason he could not quite understand Harry was nervous. Not anxious, not angry at himself for forgetting the time, but nervous. He paced his living room waiting. For what he did not know.

He jumped as he heard a firm knock on the door. He approached the door cautiously and looked through the peephole. Xander stood outside. Harry gaped for a moment before opening the door.

"Xander I-"Harry gave a small surprised cry as Xander shoved him completely inside the house and shut the door behind him. Harry took in Xander's appearance with apprehension was this what he had meant by hyena?

Xander POV

Xander was angry, relieved and completely out of control. His hold of the hyena had lessened when he saw the small green eyed boy standing inside the door and he felt a small bit of guilt when he shoved Harry inside of the house. But he couldn't help it dammit! The need to protect Harry was too strong, Harry had not been fully claimed by Xander as pack and every instinct inside him clamored for him to do it. Now.

He stood and closed his eyes trying to take deep calming breaths. He would not, could not do this. Not this way. He didn't want Harry to be afraid of him. He had seen that Harry had been hurt far more than he had let on. He didn't want to be one of the people that had hurt him especially when he had sworn to always be there for him.

Xander clenched his jaw and with a huge amount of effort Xander forced his instincts, his _need_ to claim Harry right here and right now, away. He felt them lessen and he had thought himself to be successful, until he opened his eyes.

Harry stood there clearly nervous, but not afraid. He watched Xander with concern and looked as if he wanted to help the other boy somehow, but knew that he would only exacerbate his plight. His beautiful emerald green eyes held something that Xander just couldn't quite identify. Seeing this too small, black haired boy look at him that way…his control snapped.

Xander had Harry pressed against the wall before either of them could blink.

I'm very evil mwuahahahaha! Who wants Harry and Xander to kiss in the next scene? I'm not sure what I'm going to do with it yet…I guess we'll see.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm back with chapter 16. How'd you like the ending for the last one? Finals week is right around the corner. Wish me luck!

I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer or Harry potter

"_thinking_"

"talking"

Chapter 16

Harry POV

Xander and Harry stared at each other, both too stunned to move. Xander had Harry pressed back against the wall, chest to chest. They were so close; they could have kissed with barely a movement from either of them.

Harry stared at Xander's peculiar brown green eyes in wonder. He licked his lips and Xander broke the intense gaze to stare at them. Harry flushed and gasped softly when Xander pressed closer to him.

_"Is he going to?"_ Merlin, Harry hoped so. He did not get his wish, instead of going for his lips Xander leaned down and nudged Harry's neck to the side with his nose. Harry tilted it obediently; perhaps Xander was like a werewolf. Maybe he wanted to see if Harry was a submissive or a threat. Harry didn't know.

He shivered as Xander's nose touched the sensitive skin of his neck and sniffed it. A tongue flickered out, tasting the pale skin. Harry gasped and let out a very needy sounding whimper. He flushed in embarrassment. He didn't move, however, he was smart enough to know that moving while Xander was in this state would not be a good thing. Even though he did not know the exact consequences.

Xander nuzzled the bared skin and laved it with his tongue. Harry bit his lip so he would not make any noises, although he did move his head to the side more in order to give Xander more access to his neck. He heard a low growl coming from Xander and didn't know whether to melt against the man begging for more or to be afraid.

Sharp teeth pressed down on Harry's skin gently, before nipping softly. A very skilled tongue ran over the slight red mark that had been left. Harry couldn't help the moan that escaped him. He felt Xander stiffen and draw away. Harry wanted to grab the man and drag him down into a kiss, a very hot, erotic kiss that would hopefully lead to a naked Xander and Harry and the couch. Or maybe the floor, or kitchen table. That sounded okay to him. But, he wasn't sure how much of this was Xander and how much was the hyena. They were both one and the same, but he knew from his experience with Remus that sometimes instincts would take over and could influence decisions. Harry did not want Xander to regret this and selfishly Harry did not want to be looked at like a mistake.

Harry focused on Xander and the other boy seemed to have calmed down a bit. He stepped forward to perhaps see if Xander wanted to talk. He was immediately pushed back into the wall. Not enough to hurt, just enough to know that he was supposed to stay. Harry licked his lips. He wasn't sure what to do.

Xander seemed to focus even more attention on Harry. His gaze intense and green shimmered in his eyes, he smiled at Harry a quick bare of white teeth. Harry soon felt those teeth press into his throat. He wasn't given any warning before Xander bit deeply into his neck breaking the skin. Harry didn't feel much of anything after that.

Xander POV

Xander removed his teeth from Harry's throat and licked the wound free of blood. He held onto the smaller boy savoring the feel of him in his arms and picked him up when he realized that he had passed out. He carried them into the living room and sat on the couch. He held Harry close to him and closed his eyes tightly in guilt. He had not been strong enough to protect Harry from himself. Shame consumed him and when Harry woke up he would beg forgiveness. He had never meant to hurt him. Never meant to mark him against his will, Xander should have told him the first day they got their voices back. Harry didn't like to be lied to not even by omission.

Xander felt like crying. He hoped Harry would forgive him.

He held the smaller boy until he woke up. He was afraid that this was the last time he would be able to. After Harry woke up and yelled at him he would probably be kicked out. Xander didn't want this to end. He liked this easy friendship they shared. They weren't best friends and they still had things they needed to tell the other, but damn Xander had never felt so close to someone before. He knew that given time they could have been inseparable.

_"I screwed all of that up. I should've just stayed at my house Harry knew not to come outside. This is all my fault. The Amazing Zeppo strikes again."_ Xander continued with his self deprecating thoughts until he felt Harry shift in his arms.

Harry POV

Harry came to slowly. As usual he woke up with Xander's arms around him. Well, it didn't happen every time he woke up, but enough to be considered normal. He shifted and turned blinking drowsily. He looked up at Xander and frowned at the expression on his face. It was almost as if he expected Harry to push him off and run away screaming. He wondered why. When Harry craned his head up to get a better view and felt a twinge in his neck that definitely did not come from sleeping in the wrong position he reached up and touched his neck.

He shivered as he felt the bite mark on his neck and then blushed brightly at his reaction.

_"Oh I remember now."_ he turned his attention back at Xander who seemed to be watching Harry, waiting for his next move. When Harry smiled at him Xander seemed confused. Harry wondered if he would have to spell it out for him. Then he decided that he would just show him.

It was too soon. Xander probably didn't know that Harry was interested and Merlin knows they had too many secrets between them, but when Harry leaned up and pressed his lips against Xander shyly, but firmly he knew this was right.

Xander POV

_"I'm not sure what's going on, but I think I like it."_ was Xander's only intelligible thought. The second thought was more like this.

"_Guh_"

See? Not very intelligent, but with Harry's soft mouth pressed against his own Xander didn't really care. Kissage was better than yelling and screaming and losing a friend. And it's not like Harry was a bad kisser, far from it actually. His soft lips moved against Xander's in such a sure way that Xander knew that Harry knew exactly what he was doing.

Well, Xander knew how to kiss too. He wasn't a mannequin dammit. He'd spent a few months in the janitor's closet learning from the best girl kisser he knew, Cordelia Chase. So, after a moment or two Xander slid his hand up Harry's body and cradled his pale cheek, and titled his head slightly for a better angle. Harry moaned at the increased contact and pressed their bodies closer.

Then and there Xander determined to turn Harry into a hot and sizzling puddle of need. He grabbed the smaller boy by his hips and flipped them over. Harry now had his back to the couch, he climbed on Harry and the boy put his hands around Xander's neck pulling him down. Their lips connected again in a steamy kiss. Mouths, lips, tongues and teeth lapped, explore and nibbled.

Harry buried his hands in Xander's thick brown hair and gave a gasping moan as Xander absolutely ravaged his mouth. Xander growled in his throat at the small sound causing Harry to arch up into him, trying to press their bodies even closer. And unfortunately, the only way they would get closer together was if clothes were off and bodies locked.

Xander suddenly disconnected his lips from Harry and the smaller boy cried out in displeasure.

Xander looked down at Harry. The small green eyed boy was panting, his lips swollen from Xander's very thorough kisses, his hair was lose from the low ponytail he had kept it in and splayed against the pillow making him look like an angel. A very hot and sexy angel. Xander had never wanted anyone more.

And that scared him.

I'm leaving it here. Let's see how Harry and Xander deal with their explosive passion. Well, harry's okay with it…xander is the one that hasn't left that damn closet yet!


	17. Chapter 17

How did everybody feel about that kiss? I wish I knew what was going to happen next. I usually write things on the fly. Sigh.

I do not own Harry potter or Buffy the vampire slayer

"_thinking_"

"talking"

Chapter 17

Harry POV

Harry felt like a pile of goo, pliable and just waiting for somebody to play with him. In this case he would rather have Xander play with him. Unfortunately Xander wasn't kissing him anymore. He wondered why…hadn't it been really nice? Well, more than nice actually. It was bloody fantastic! Explosive! And Harry wanted more. Xander, however, was not cooperating. The brown haired boy was looking at Harry with an expression that Harry most definitely did not want to see.

_"Does he regret this?"_ Harry hoped not, the thought caused his heart to ache. He hadn't known that was possible.

"Xander?" Harry's soft questioning voice filled the air and Xander visibly cringed. Harry closed his eyes and swallowed. How could he be so stupid? Xander had just gotten out of a relationship. A relationship with a girl! This was too fast; he should have just stuck with his plan and became a good friend to Xander first and then made a move.

_"Maybe it's not too late…"_Harry wasn't sure, but he could try. Xander had been quiet this whole time and Harry was deathly afraid that because he had pushed too soon that he would lose Xander forever.

"Xander I…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," Harry looked away. He couldn't look at Xander it just hurt too see that expression on his face, like he regretted what he had done. Harry had never wanted to be a mistake. Was he one now?

"It's just…I'm very attracted to you and I really do like you. I don't want to ruin what we have. So maybe we can go back to being just friends?" Harry didn't want to be just friends, but he would. Harry stared at Xander imploringly.

Xander POV

_"I can't do this."_

Xander didn't know how he had gotten to this point. How they had gotten to this point? The touches, the hugs, the feelings being shared and the kissing? He definitely couldn't forget about the kisses. But hadn't it always been this way with Harry? Well, besides the kissing it had.

_"But now it's different. I want more than that. Is it the hyena? Is it me? Do I really want this? Is this too fast? Am I even gay?"_ Xander had too many questions, none for Harry but all for himself.

Xander wanted more than anything to lean down and kiss that hurt but understanding look off of Harry's face. He wanted to have those eyes shine with lust, love and happiness. Not the rejection that had already taken residence. He wanted it so freaking bad. But he couldn't.

Kissing Harry would lead to more questions and doubts and fears and Xander just couldn't. He just couldn't.

He knew that he wanted a relationship with Harry, but, Harry was a boy. A boy with magic, and a bad past, and emerald green eyes that fucking sparkled when he was happy. And he didn't know how to deal with that. He knew that he needed to get his shit together first, because if he started dating Harry and all of his fears and insecurities got in the way that Harry would be hurt. And Xander never wanted to hurt Harry.

So, despite his body craving the smaller one just a few inches away from it and despite Xander's own growing feelings for Harry; Xander moved away.

_"Harry, I like you too. I need time. I've never been in a relationship with another guy and I think I need some time to myself to think this through. I don't want to be the one to hurt you because I wasn't able to put my pride to the side. Shit, Harry. I shouldn't have let us go this far."_ Green eyes shined with tears and Xander felt like a dick.

But Harry smiled at Xander and nodded.

"I understand Xander. Can we...can we not let this change anything between us? Or is it too late?"

Xander gave Harry a small pained nod and smiled, although he knew it did not fully reach his eyes. Xander didn't know why this hurt so much.

"Yeah Harry. This changes nothing between us."

Harry POV

Harry felt like a world class prat. He had put that look on Xander's face. That pained, confused and regret filled look. But that didn't stop Harry from being happy that they could still be friends. He just wished he could have waited, could have been patient because Xander was in turmoil and Harry…Harry had just become his mistake.

Harry looked away from Xander's guilt filled brown eyes and his mind desperately scrambled to find something _anything_ for them to talk about that was not this. Oh!

"My relative, you know the one who gave me this house? He was a magic user." Harry's voice sounded too cheery and both of them knew it was forced.

"Really? Cool. How did you know?" Xander asked gratefully accepting the change of topic to a somewhat lighter one.

"I'll show you."

Harry POV

"Okay. Wow, just wow." Harry laughed at Xander's stunned face. The other boy skipped around the room looking at everything, but not touching.

Harry grinned. "You can touch Xander, but some of the objects in the room can and will harm you if they are provoked." He was surprised to see Xander nod seriously at him. He had not expected Xander to behave this way, to see that magic was something serious and should be both feared and respected. Suddenly, Harry realized that he did not know much about Xander. He had no idea of his experiences that shaped him to be the person that he was today.

He didn't know much about his past and besides the hyena he didn't know any of his abilities or talents. Harry was uneasy at how quickly he had approached Xander, he wasn't like this.

_"Am I trying to cope by clinging to Xander? He was there for me when I broke down and when I got sick…he listened to me and maybe what I feel for him…I'm not sure what I feel for him. I admire him, I respect him, I lust for him, but do I love him? I don't think so. Not yet."_ Harry smiled suddenly, still watching Xander flit around the room.

_"I don't think I'm clinging to him because he was the one person in my whole life to actually care and take care of me. I think I'm with Xander because he is Xander. The amazingly hot, insanely compassionate and thoughtful man/boy who is currently poking a harmless crystal ball…"_

Harry rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. He walked over to the taller boy and pokes him because the crystal ball could not retaliate itself. Not that it really wanted to anyways, it wasn't sentient.

"I'm going to browse through the books for a bit. There are so many here. I think my mysterious relative dabbled in a lot of different types of magic." Harry decided not to tell Xander about the pentagram on the floor. Harry didn't want him to freak out.

Xander stopped poking the crystal ball and skipped skipped to one of the bookshelves. Harry giggled and went to one of the bookshelves on the opposite wall. He wasn't stupid; he knew what Xander was trying to do. He was trying to make Harry relax and feel better after getting turned down earlier. Well, Harry didn't mind, he really appreciated Xander's effort to cheer him up.

He read the titles at the book, impressed. The previous owner had books of all levels. A beginner and a master of a magic art would both be able to use this library without any problems. This is just what Harry needed. He needed to learn different types of magic, especially with the lack of a wand. He would not be a liability to Xander.

"Hey Harry, what's a THURISAZ stone thingy?" called Xander's voice from the other side of the rune. He was fiddling with some of the stones on one of the shelves, it was small and round and had letters carved in it.

"They are a combination of runes that improves heart problems; it was probably meant to be a temporary measure because it is not on some sort of necklace. Perhaps, it was used for emergencies when someone has been injured or have a heart attack." Harry answered absent mindedly.

"Thanks, hey that's pretty cool. Do you know a lot about runes?" Xander asked.

"No, I don't know anything about runes. Why?" Harry turned to Xander questioningly who looked at him with a strange look on his face.

"Harry, you just told me a basic description of this rune set, its uses and unless you are reading it in that book you are holding right now. I might be inclined to say you are lying to me."

Harry gaped at him before looking down at his book, it was on eleven history. He paled and Xander made his way over to him and put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Hey, Harry are you okay? What's wrong? Look, if you don't want me to know about the rune thing it's cool. I'll keep it hush hush." Xander said trying to pacify Harry.

Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"Xander it's not that, I've never even seen a rune before! Ever! So how the blood hell could I possibly know that? In fact, I was just looking at some of those earlier today and they all just seemed like pretty, but weird rocks to me."

It was Xander's turn to stare in disbelief.

Oh dear.

And I'm done for the day folks. I hope you like this chapter and don't worry those two will give in soon and hump like bunnies in a few chapters. Harry will meet the rest of the Scoobies again next chapter. Wish me luck!


	18. Chapter 18

Ha! I got called evil today. I'm going to give you guys a heads up late next week I will probably be posting late or not at all.

I do not own Harry potter or Buffy the vampire slayer

Chapter 18

"Okay…okay," Xander took a breath to steady him, "um...exactly what did you do today?"

Harry felt himself pale even more at that question. He couldn't tell Xander what he had really done today. Well, not all of it anyways. Maybe he could tell him a heavily edited version.

"I left your house and came here. I explored a bit and then found the basement. I went out for an hour or so to see the power companies and make sure they keep the utilities on…and then I came back here."

"It seems like the only thing hellmouthy that could have happened to you today was centered around the basement. Sure, something could have happened to you before that but you said the first time you went down here you didn't know what runes were. So…something had to happen after that. Gah! I don't know" Xander groaned and put his hands on his head trying to think.

Despite the situation he was in Harry found himself smiling. Sometimes Xander was just so cute.

"I didn't and I still don't feel any different. Does that help any? Maybe it's something that can go undetected?"

Xander frowned and asked Harry cautiously, "were you taking out loud anytime today?"

"Perhaps…yes I did. Not long after I left the house, but nobody was around to hear me. Does it matter?" Harry looked at Xander curiously.

"What did you say? I need exact words."

Harry scrunched his face up and thought before brightening considerably. He snapped his fingers. "Oh! I remember know! I was thinking about the warding books here and how they could be very helpful. If I knew those I would be able to stop unwelcome people or creatures from entering your house."

Xander groaned and rubbed his temples. "Did you happen to say 'I wish' at anytime?"

Harry nodded and watched bemused as Xander through his hands up in exasperation. He glared at Harry and wagged his finger at him.

"Bad, bad Harry! You can't say those words on the hellmouth! Okay I'm sorry this is my fault, I should've told you but I didn't warn you. I think a vengeance demon had to be hanging around you or something and when you said _those_ words it granted it. What I can't figure out is why they gave you knowledge about runes and not wards."

Harry paled even more at the thought of a vengeance demon and mentally swore that he would never say _those_ words out loud again.

"They actually did give me knowledge of wards, you see, runes can create different types of wards. I hadn't had any previous knowledge about wards. So, I guess I didn't really make the right erm…um…use the right wording. Basically, instead of learning tons about wards I got the basic knowledge of runes and different types of warding magic." Xander listened to Harry's explanation attentively before nodding.

"Okay, so you got warding and rune magic knowledge. But, vengeance demons grant the wisher vengeance, so why did you get an instant magical download? How could that be used to get revenge on someone? Maybe if you used the wards against someone it would count. I'm not sure. Do you want to get revenge?" Xander looked at Harry questioningly. He didn't think Harry was the type of person that would want to get revenge on someone.

"No, I don't think so. The only wards that I really know of are…"Harry suddenly stopped and swayed dangerously. Xander leaped forward and grabbed the other boy before he fell.

"Harry? Harry ? Are you okay? What happened?" Xander pulled the ashen boy in his lap panicking.

"My…my relatives. I-they," Harry choked back a sob, he didn't like them in fact he down right hated them but he had never wanted them to die and if his hunch was correct they had died painfully, "we didn't get along…they they….had wards set up at the house to prevent certain people from finding them and I think that maybe the demon destroyed their wards and gave me this…this" Harry didn't know what to call it anymore. Was it a gift? A curse? His relatives probably thought so. He had now doubt that the death eaters had gotten to them before the Order of the Phoenix did. His aunt, uncle and cousin were dead. His only living blood relatives in this world were dead.

Xander held Harry to him and rubbed his back trying to sooth the grieving boy. He understood the basics of what happened. Just as he had suspected his Harry, sweet innocent Harry had been hurt far more by those relatives of his than he had said. To have a vengeance demon grant his wish, a vague wish that would usually be ignored for something better, Harry had to have been wronged horribly.

Usually a vengeance demon would wait for a wish specific enough to cause great pain to the offender, but they must have been incredibly desperate to grant this wish. Xander supposed that there was some time frame that the wish had to be granted in unlike any other wisher.

"Harry," Xander hated to ask him this but he had to know," how old are you?"

Harry sniffled and hiccupped the answer. "16, I turn 17 years old next month," he gave a bitter chuckle, "if my aunt had not have left me here I would have been free of them. Where I'm from would be considered an adult at 17."

Xander's jaw clenched. Halfrek, a vengeance demon for wronged children. His arms tightened around Harry and he slowly rocked the smaller boy gently.

"Don't worry Harry. It's going to be okay.

Harry POV

"They're dead and it's my fault." The guilt clawed at Harry, "I always kill those around me. I wont…I wont let Xander have that same fate."

Harry pulled away from Xander; he looked up at the other boy who was watching with sympathy. Could he give up Xander? No, he was far too selfish for that, but maybe he could convince Xander that it would be best for him to stay away.

Danger always followed Harry.

"Xander…I-I think you should go." Xander froze.

"What Harry? No, I'm not leaving you here. Not after that."

Harry shook his head and his eyes brimmed with tears. "Xander, you don't understand. Everyone I know that was close to me in some way has died. Cedric, Sirius, my parents, my relatives. It's too dangerous around me. I don't want you hurt. _Killed_" Harry tried to move out of the older boys lap, but Xander refused to let him go and pulled him closer.

"No Harry. Its dangerous living on the hellmouth, even more so since I learned about the things that go bump in the night three years ago. My life is filled with danger. Having you," Xander smiled brightly stunning Harry, "having you around me doesn't really add much more. I like having you here and despite the situation we met in…I have never been so damn happy in my life. You make me happy. So, I'm going to be selfish for once in my life. Harry, I am never letting you go. Ever. So, quit trying to make me not want you because I do. I really fucking do and no amount of danger will keep me from being with you."

Harry sat stunned in Xander's lap. If he had not been rejected an hour ago he would have kissed the man. He did the next best thing. He turned in Xander's lap and straddled him. He wrapped his arms around Xander's neck and hugged him, burying his head in the nape of his neck.

"Good. This is of the good." Xander hugged Harry back and smiled at his quiet giggle.

"Look at us, talking about our feelings again. I swear this is like the fifth time today." this time Xander let out a _very_ _manly_ giggle.

Harry POV

Harry walked through a graveyard feeling very foolish. Okay, so he knew there were vampires and stuff; he had learned that at Hogwarts, but he had never expected to actually hunt one. He had heard about their speed and strength from Xander and he was very nervous. Even more so because he did not have a wand anymore. Harry frowned as he felt that familiar ache. He knew he would always mourn the loss of his wand. Replacing it with another or a different medium would only lessen the ache, but never fully get rid of it. He shook himself out of his thoughts as Xander came to an abrupt halt. Harry tensed, simultaneously scanning the graveyard and keeping an eye on Xander.

It's not that he didn't think Xander could handle himself. It was the exact opposite actually. Xander had become confident and the hyena pushed to the forefront as they entered the graveyard. He was dangerous. A predator stalking an unsuspecting prey. Harry had never seen anything hotter.

Xander stopped in front of a grave and cocked his head to the side, listening. Harry found the simple motion cute. He motioned Harry over and Harry looked up startled before moving to stand besides Xander cautiously.

"I fledgling is about to rise. I can hear him clawing his way up." Harry heard nothing but decided to take Xander's word for it.

"I want you to watch this time. Stand back and out of the way. I don't want it coming after you." he nodded and stepped away wisely.

A few moments later a hand burst through the dirt making Harry jump. It clawed against the ground before grabbing a handful of dirt. It was a few more seconds before arms followed the hands and a body climbed out the grave. It looked like a salesman who was only covered in dirt. Not a blood sucking demon. Well that was before he snarled and his face shifted into a demonic form, ridges and bumps appearing over once human features. He lunged for Xander and Xander simply sidestepped him batting his arms away and plunged a stake into the vampire's heart.

Harry decided that it was odd to see anything disintegrate into a pile of dust. It was a lot cleaner than a regular body though, so he wasn't complaining.

Xander turned and smiled at him. "You just have to use their weaknesses against them and know your strengths. I've been tossed around enough to know what and what not to do. I've sort of gotten used to being the physically weaker opponent. You have got to realize that being weaker doesn't mean anything. Well, yeah sure they can toss you into walls and stuff but you can't let that sort of thing discourage you. You need to adapt to the situation because here in Sunnydale the only thing you can do is to adapt and survive."

It was Harry's turn next and he thought he handled it rather well. The vampire speed had surprised him at first, but soon enough Harry was able to catch it off guard and stake it. It was a rather odd to feel flesh parting as Harry dug his stake into its heart. He didn't pull his stake back fast enough though and it disintegrated with the vampire's body. He turned and smiled a Xander who returned it with a proud grin.

"Well, it seems like our mystery guest is feeling better."

I'm leaving it here peoples. See ya tomorrow. Wish me luck on my biology and chemistry final.


	19. Chapter 19

So that biology final…guh. Just guh. And not in the sexy time Xander way either or more like eye glazing willow babble. I take my chem final in a few hours so about halfway through the chapter or so you get to see my opinion on that. Srry about a all of the wording errors in the last chapter. hopefully this one is better.

Dont worry, i have a plan for the deathly hallows and has anyone noticed that harry's scar is gone? ;)

"_thinking_"

"talking"

* * *

Chapter 19

"Hey, Buff. We were actually heading to Giles house for the Scooby meeting. Harry finally kicked the last of his fever today." Xander grinned at her winningly and she frowned.

She looked between the two.

"You shouldn't be out here Xander you could get hurt." Harry raised an eyebrow. Either she didn't care about Harry or she thought he could handle his own because of the night with The Gentlemen. What really disturbed him however, was the slightly goofy grin that had taken residence on Xander's face.

_"It's like when I was back in primary school and at Hogwarts. I always had to be somebody that I wasn't. I was either a fool, a hero or a quidditch obsessed boy."_ Harry studied Xander carefully and frowned.

_"She never came to visit Xander and she could have called if she was tied up patrolling. Is she trying to make him fray adjacent like the Order of the Phoenix tried (and failed) to do with me? Why should she, Xander can hold his own. Something is going on here that I'm missing."_ Harry decided that he would observe Xander and his friends. He needed to see how this group worked with each other, how they interacted.

Harry turned a charming smile to Buffy. He walked up to her and kissed the back of her hand.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Ms. Summers." Charming English accent on full blast and Buffy blushed and giggled slightly. Time to put his slytherin skills to work; he knew that having this girl as his enemy would be a very bad thing for both him and his relationship with Xander.

* * *

Xander POV

They made it back to Giles place without running into vampires or any other baddies. Once there Harry became someone different. He became friendly more open. He quickly charmed everybody in the room. He discussed hair care products with Buffy and why he grew his hair out and they went into a friendly debate of long vs. short hair. Willow and Tara drew him into discussions of different herbs and light enchantments pleased that someone else had knowledge of Wiccan magic. Harry and Giles also got along fabulously. After learning that Harry was from the mother country Giles engaged him in conversations of American food and drink. They both lamented the lack of a good cup of tea and shared their hatred of tea bags, simple dessert recipes were shared and Harry promised to make Giles a full English breakfast one day. The older man was delighted.

Spike was a no show, but Xander didn't really care. Seeing Harry with his friends was enough.

He didn't like it.

"Bye Harry! We'll see you at the next Scooby meeting right? Make sure you get Xander home safe." Buffy said smiling at the charming boy. She didn't spare a glance toward Xander, if she had she would have seen his disbelief and hurt.

"Yeah Harry. Make sure you come back soon Tara and I want to ask about some of the different herbs in England." Willow beamed at him and Tara smiled shyly.

"Do come back soon Harry," Giles said, "and make sure Xander gets home safe. He does attract some unruly attention."

Harry just smiled and laughed appropriately agreeing to come to the next Scooby meeting. The whole way home Harry remained confident, smiling and completely different from the boy Xander had known the last few days.

When they entered Xander's apartment Harry went straight into the kitchen and Xander stared after him. He was angry, confused, hurt. Had he really misjudged Harry that badly? He entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. Xander watched Harry putter around the kitchen making a pot of hot chocolate. He put a mug down in front of Xander before sitting down in his own chair directly across from him. Harry hummed as he took his first sip.

Xander didn't touch his hot chocolate. Instead he watched Harry, searching.

Green eyes caught his and they stared.

"Where were you tonight?" Xander asked. Harry frowned and looked at Xander confused.

"I was right there with you? I'm sure you couldn't have forgotten." Harry teased lightly, but his slight joke fell flat. Xander wasn't smiling, wasn't laughing.

"No you weren't. That person I saw tonight wasn't Harry. He wasn't shy and bashful, he wasn't sweet or sometimes clueless, and he wasn't my Harry. Who was he?"

Harry looked taken aback; he looked at the table unsure how to respond. So Xander continued.

"That boy I saw there today was nothing like the Harry I know. So, I don't know how to react. Who are you really? Was the person I met a couple of days ago a lie? Was the person I met tonight a lie? Has the last few days been a game; did you want to see how good of an actor you are," Xander was getting angry, "did today mean anything to you or am I just a toy to play around with? Are you trying to get close to my friends through me? Are you using me?"

"No!" Xander saw the pain and hurt on Harry's face but held his ground.

* * *

Harry POV

Harry took a deep breath, trying to calm his emotions. He wished desperately that he could use his occulmency, but he knew the consequences.

"I have never, nor will I ever use you Xander. Tonight-," Harry hesitated unsure how to say this, "tonight, that wasn't me. I know your friends are dangerous and I know that if they did not get along with me that they would make things very difficult for me in the future. I'm not evil or anything, at least I don't think so. I just…if they hadn't…dammit Xander I'm not sure how to explain this!" Harry huffed and tried to steady himself; if he fucked up he knew Xander would never trust him again.

"If your friends hadn't liked what they had seen tonight they would have hurt me. They would have been suspicious of my every move, tried to monitor me, tried to learn more of my past then I'm willing to share. I don't…I don't trust them like I trust you. Not with my past, not with my secrets. If I charmed them then they would accept me easier. Maybe ill be able to show a little of myself in the future, maybe not."

"I'm the boy you held a few hours ago, I'm the boy you kissed, I'm the boy that you had taken care. That is me. What I'm showing them now is somebody I don't think I could ever be. But the thing is, I will show them that person, that Harry, if it makes things easier between them and me. I don't…I never wanted you to think that I had lied to you." Harry paused. He wasn't sure what else to say besides telling Xander of his very real romantic feelings, but he held that back and went into a different direction, "this is me, now I want to know who you were?"

* * *

Xander POV

Xander stared at Harry speechless. He had fucked up royally. The things he had accused Harry of doing…he had promised to never hurt Harry. He broke his promise in the same day.

He stared into Harry's green eyes and felt ashamed at the hurt he had put there. The desperation for Xander to understand what he had done, but the thing is Xander did that as well. Almost every single day he hid himself from the rest of his friends. He showed them what they wanted to see. Told them what they needed to hear, gave them all he had. Screw his own feelings, his friends came first. Looking back at it Xander knew he should have shown them the real him long ago.

He was sure that now…that now it was too late.

"This is me, now I want to know who you were."

Xander did not know how to answer.

* * *

And I'm done for the chapter lol. It's short; sorry about that but you know finals and all that jazz. My chem final went great.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20. I've come so far. I don't really feel like writing this chapter, but ill see what I can do for you guys. I'm kinda in an ugh mood right now and hopefully this will knock me out of my funk. I wont be able to post atleast one day this week. I'll see what I ca do though.

I do not own Harry potter or Buffy the vampire slayer

"talking"

"_thinking_"

* * *

Chapter 20

* * *

Xander POV

Xander wasn't sure how to answer Harry. He was sure that anything he said would make him seem so fake…like he had accused Harry of being a few minutes ago. He looked at the boy across from him and hoped he really didn't fuck this up.

He licked his lips, nervous. He had so much to lose…but if he kept silent he would lose Harry anyways. Xander wondered why everything that had to do with Harry was so complicated.

"I'm who they need me to be. It wasn't always like this…I was somebody to them before. I was cool, funny and they actually listened to my opinions. Willow and I were closer; we've been best friends since kindergarten, but after the fluke." Xander sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He knew he wasn't making any sense to Harry, but he hoped he could get his point across.

"We met Angel, he's a vampire with a soul and now Buffy's ex-boyfriend. Around him…I just couldn't seem to measure up. I was too goofy, and had a short attention span and weak. I was cast as a liability even though I have experience and have been through some rough shit and survived. It's even worse now that Willow knows she can do magic. I'm seen as the token human and they've been trying to make me fray adjacent for a while now. It's not even like Willow is some uber powerful Wicca, yeah she has potential, but she can barely levitate a pencil. Sometimes I don't really understand them, their motives don't make sense." Xander paused and took a deep breath.

"Now…I've kind of accepted my role in the group. I'm there to grab the donuts and to make everybody laugh and occasionally add in some good advice or insight that they may or may not take. It all depends on how much they feel like I should be fray adjacent that day. They haven't noticed me in a long time. Really noticed me. They don't understand that I can hold my own in a fight. They don't understand that everything is not a joke to me. They don't understand why I do the things I do sometimes and they don't understand that almost everything I do is for them."

"Sometimes I wish I could just show them that they are wrong. I just want to show them that their perceptions of me are completely different from the person that I really am. But then something happens and they need their Xander-shaped friend. Every time I try to show them the real me, it's like they see right through me. I don't think they'll every see and appreciate the real me. And I hate it." Xander closed his eyes tightly, trying to hold back the tears, just barely succeeding. He had never told anyone, never had anyone to confide in for a long time. Not since Jesse…

"So yeah," Xander didn't know how to continue, "Those are my reasons for what I do." He shrugged.

* * *

Harry POV

Harry sat still in his chair for a few minutes after Xander's confession. He was angry at how Xander's friends treated him and he was angry that Xander just continued to feed their stereotype of him. He was angry, furious, but he understood. He would be a hypocrite if he had not. He hoped, for Xander's sake, that his friends would come to realize how special Xander was. For now, he could do nothing.

Harry stood up out of his chair and made his way toward Xander. He grabbed Xander's hands from their fisted position on the table and tugged until the other by stood up. He led to Xander to the couch and sat him down, rearranging him until they were in their standard sleeping position.

Not long after laying down Xander fell asleep, Harry soon followed.

* * *

For the next week Xander and Harry kept up their act with the Scooby gang. Harry had been accepted easily into the fold and Xander's friends continuously asked Harry's opinion or included him in conversations. Unfortunately, things were not going well on Xander's end. The gang continued to push him to the side and took him for granted. Harry knew Xander was hurt, but the brown haired boy said nothing. He just took it with quiet dignity, smiling as if nothing was wrong. Harry hated to see that fake goofy smile on Xander's face.

They bounced back and forth between each other's houses with no definite pattern. Harry had finally gotten new sheets and comforters on the beds and he let Xander pick a room in the house to be his. Not that it really mattered; they always slept in the same bed.

They took a step back from their romantic feelings and allowed their platonic relationship to grow. They learned about favorite foods and music, shared memories that weren't too personal but nonetheless precious and confided in each other. Harry told Xander a bit more about the Dursley's leaving out the extensive beatings and Xander let slip about his drunken parents. Harry told Xander a bit about his school years without mentioning magic. He told Xander about the people he had met, people he had befriended and those who couldn't be trusted. He wanted to tell Xander about Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore but when he tried his throat closed up. Tears blurred his vision and Xander just smiled at him and said it was okay. Xander understood that it just wasn't time for Harry to share some things. He wasn't ready.

The drama between them cooled a bit, Harry wasn't a crying mess at every turn and Xander didn't freak out when he couldn't find or was separated from Harry. To tell the truth it was a big relief. Harry felt like he was going to go bonkers if he and Xander had another heartfelt conversation anytime soon. That being said he had not romantically approached Xander again. They continued to share a bed and cuddle and touch each other randomly, but that was normal for them. At the moment it was enough because neither of them were ready to move forward.

Harry spent his time learning about runes and warding from the magic books in his basement/study and learning more about the muggle world. After hearing about the incident at the high school Harry decided that he would just get his GED and be done with it. Xander fully supported him and he would help Harry with subjects he did not understand. Whoever said Xander was stupid was dead wrong. Xander had been taking AP classes in his high school with Willow so they would not be separated. He was an above average student even though he only made a C average in high school. He just didn't go to the college. When Harry had asked him about it, Xander just smiled and said that he didn't really have the money for it and there weren't many scholarships to Sunnydale College. So, he didn't really try. Harry decided that when he managed to get to his money in Gringotts, and he will get his money, that he would put Xander through school.

While Xander claimed he wasn't much for book smarts he could definitely work with his hands. Harry had heard about the trade schools in the area and he wanted to get Xander into one of them. Actually, Harry didn't care what type of school Xander got into; he was just far too smart to be working at a greasy fast food restaurant. Knowing Latin, Greek, Romanian and how to write Sumerian was nothing to sneeze at. Harry believed that Xander had been put down so much, by himself and others, that he couldn't see his own worth. Xander knew he was more than he showed his friend's, but even he couldn't see all of himself. But that was okay because Harry could see Xander. That would just have to be enough for now.

Harry flipped through his book on beginners' wards lazily. He had spent the last few days scoring the library to see how much he really knew about runes. He'd learned that he knew all of the basic runes and a few basic wards. The runes and wards were from all different magic types. Yesterday, Harry was able to hold a conversation with Willow and Tara about Wiccan warding techniques. Today, he had learned that he knew how to create wizarding and elven runes. Eleven runes were incredibly rare as only a few elves existed in the world today and they were not prone to sharing knowledge of their people's magic.

He had been thrilled and tackled Xander the moment he came from work to share the good news. Well, it was good news to Xander after Harry explained to him about the elves and then special runes and then wards…well you get the point. Xander was currently in the shower; Harry had damn near forced him up the stairs after he got a whiff of the grease on the other boy.

Now, Harry was bored. Oh so very bored, he supposed he should study runes and wards or for his GED test. He could brainstorm ideas to make money and he could cook. However, nothing appealed to him and he soon dozed off in his chair.

* * *

Xander POV

_"Harry is so cute."_ Xander thought that in a completely huggable cute way, not sensuous pouty lips cute way. The other boy was curled in a chair in the study with a thick book in his lap. His chin was down on his chest which rose and fell steadily.

_"I wish I had a camera."_ It really was rare for Harry to let his guard down completely. The green eyed by was always so tense, he never relaxed completely unless he was sleeping on top of Xander.

_"That was also a nonsexual thought."_ Xander phrased carefully in his mind. He was still trying to figure out what to do about his feelings for Harry. He had yet to tell him about being pack and he could never be sure how Harry would react. Sometimes he thought Harry would smile gently and nod as if he already knew. And other times…other times Harry reacted badly. He would imagine Harry's face contorting in distrust, disgust or fear. He didn't know what he would do if Harry did not accept him, but for now he would not think on that. Now, he would just try to burn the image of an innocent, sleeping Harry into his mind.

That being accomplished Xander went over to the book shelf and grabbed a book on magical creatures.

The first page he flipped to show a scowling leprechaun. Xander grinned; he couldn't wait to see the look on Buffy's face when he showed her this.

* * *

So I managed to do it. Yay! Go me. Hey everybody I want to know your opinions on what you think happened to the deathly hallows.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21. Finally. So Giles won't be going back to England in my story. He will always be in the Scooby gang. Dracula episode will be totally AU because I don't remember it and I don't really care what happened. Once again riley is out of the picture and I don't think spike will make an appearance this chapter. I haven't decided yet. I'm going to try to get all of my chapters written up early just posted a Harry potter/beauty and the beast one shot. Check it out. ;)

Dear reviewer whose name I can ever remember. Necromancer Xander? Never. Well, not in this fic anyways. I have plans for the deathly hallows, but I'm open to suggestion. My ideas are never concrete.

I might not be able to post again until Monday. Sorry.

Im definitely leaving this at a cliff hanger and im expectingt tons of flames for the ending. Don't worry this is just a lesson and it will all work out in the end.

"Talking"

"_thinking_"

* * *

Chapter 21

* * *

"Harry. Harry." Harry blinked as a hand waved in front of his face. He blinked repeatedly and then focused on Buffy's face.

"Sorry about that, love. I must have zoned out." He smiled sheepishly and Buffy just grinned and shook her head at him.

"Don't worry about it." Harry knew that if he had been Xander than he would've been yelled at and then threatened about being laid off of patrol duty.

"What were you saying?" Harry pushed those thoughts to the side and focused his attention on the blonde in front of him.

"I said that I ran into Dracula last night when I went on patrol. He was so weird for a vampire! All suave and hotness and strange powers. I thought the whole bat thing was a myth!" this sent her and Willow into a fit of girl talk. Harry turned to Xander and rolled his eyes. The other boy hid his grin behind his hand.

"Shouldn't you stake him? I mean he is a vampire." Harry asked, he wondered what she would say. Buffy was the most hypocritical person that he had ever met when it came to vampires. She had let a vampire go free from punishment just because he used to have a soul. Harry knew that the whole Buffy/Angel thing was complicated, but if he were her he would have staked Angel a long time ago. Angelus had tortured and killed people that the Scooby gang had cared about. Hell Giles had been tortured as well yet angel was still walking.

"Well, he seems alright. Just kind of old fashioned and I heard from Spike that the older a vampire is the less inclined they are to wreak havoc."

Harry would have called bullshit on that if Willow had not burst into the conversation with a long stream of complicated babble that Harry did not feel like deciphering.

He turned to Xander and the other boy just shook his head. Sometimes Buffy was just so stupid that he wanted to stake _her_.

* * *

Xander POV

Xander scowled in his seat as Buffy and Willow started talking about how amazing Dracula was. He was just another vampire to Xander and in his opinion he needed to be staked. Having Dracula around could be nothing, but trouble. They needed to be more careful and when he voiced his opinion he was shot down harshly.

"Don't be so stupid Xander." Okay, so maybe it wasn't harshly, but dammit he had said something that was just common sense. He didn't understand why Giles didn't say another to the girls. Were they right or did Giles not really care as long as Dracula stayed away from them?

He turned to Harry and grinned as Harry rolled his eyes. At least someone understood. Xander knew from the look in Harry's eyes that he had decided the same thing as Xander. If they ever had the chance they would stake Dracula.

He stood up abruptly and headed to the door.

"Well, I'm heading home guys I'll see you later."

Only Tara, Harry and Giles said goodbye. Buffy and Willow were too engrossed in their conversation to really care. Xander walked out into the night and headed home. He would not make it very far before he was stopped.

* * *

Harry POV

Harry left not long after Xander. Much to his disgust the girls were still talking about Dracula. When he left he had been followed out the door by a chorus of 'good byes' and 'be carefuls' from everyone. Harry shook his head and headed to Xander's house.

Xander POV

Xander blinked in surprise as tall, dark and vampy stepped in front of him. He was attractive in a Dracula type of way…oh. This was Dracula. Well, that makes more sense.

"Look at me in the eyes, boy."

Xander couldn't help himself; he looked straight into those dark brown almost black eyes. And the moment he did, he was lost.

"You are close to the slayer you will be useful. You are now my servant, you will always support me. Always obey me." Dracula's voice was dark and hypnotic and oh so seductive. Xander couldn't help, but obey.

"Master."

* * *

Harry POV

Harry walked faster trying to catch sight of Xander. He had not left that long after the other boy and he should be able to catch up with him soon. Or at least he hoped so. He liked walking around at night with Xander. They would talk about whatever striked their fancy and a vampire almost always found them. Xander and Harry were both danger magnets, but they could take care of themselves against the minions.

Harry spotted Xander and jogged slightly to catch up.

"Xander!"

Xander didn't turn around. He stayed standing there as if he had not heard Harry. As Harry came closer he saw a tall man stand in front of Xander talking to him. The man turned to look at Harry and stared at Harry as if he was a piece of meat. It made him uneasy. The man left before Harry made it to Xander and both of the boys were left staring at the figure.

"Xander are you alright? Who was that?" Harry grabbed Xander's arm and gently turned him so he could see the brown haired boy's face. Xander's chocolate brown eyes focused on him before he smiled.

"Nah, I'm fine. Just a bit surprised" Xander tried to pacify Harry.

Harry frowned, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Harry didn't believe him, but didn't say anything. It was probably none of his business. It probably concerned a subject that they did not talk about. Harry just nodded and they set off towards Xander's house again.

"Hey Harry, maybe Buffy and Willow were right. Maybe, Dracula wont be that bad." Harry turned to stare at Xander.

"Xander, Dracula is dangerous. He should not be trusted."

"I think we were overreacting earlier. He seems pretty cool to me." Xander's voice was calm and light hearted. Harry wanted to believe him. He valued Xander's opinion highly, but something about this just seemed wrong. He would talk to Xander about it in the morning after they both rested a bit. Xander had probably just been getting less sleep lately. It's too bad that it would be too late for both of them by then.

* * *

Harry POV

Harry was cold. He groaned sleepily and rolled over reaching for Xander. One of his eyes cracked open to survey the room, but Xander was not there. He listened for a second and the scowled curling up in the covers and pillows on the bed. The TV was on in the living room and Xander must have gone in there.

When he watched TV at night he usually fell asleep in front of it. Harry would usually get up out of the bed and bring Xander a cover to spread over him. Xander didn't sleep in the living room often, but when he did he bitched and moaned in the morning because he would have a crick in his neck. He never lay down on the couch, just sat and fell asleep with his head leaning against the back of the couch. It was kind of cute really.

Harry wiggled a little bit trying to summon the energy to get out of the bed and bring Xander a cover. He stopped as he heard a low chuckle.

Harry sat up in the bed quickly and turned toward the sound. Standing at the foot of his bed was the man he had seen speaking to Xander earlier. Dracula.

He swallowed his fear and eyed the man. Neither of them said anything for a few moments. Harry briefly wondered how the vampire got inside of the house before the dark figure smiled at him.

"You are quite interesting, you and your friend. Such lovely young men."

"What have you done to Xander?" Harry cursed his lack of wand and his minimal knowledge of offensive runes. If he survived this he would learn all he could.

"Nothing your friend is fine. Come in Xander." Dracula motioned toward the door and Xander walked through. He smiled at Harry reassuringly and Harry felt his fear lessening. If Xander was here everything would be alright. Right?

"It's going to be okay, Harry. Don't you trust me?" Xander asked. He crawled on the bed toward Harry and hugged the younger boy. Harry bit his lip and nodded. He gasped as Xander suddenly spun him around facing Dracula. The arms around him tightened slightly and Harry leaned back into Xander's chest watching as the vampire drew closer and closer to them.

"Look me in the eye." Against his better judgment Harry did. His occulmency collided with Dracula's mind tricks and he saw the vampire's surprise. Dracula suddenly smiled at him and moved even closer. Close enough to kiss.

Harry didn't want to kiss him. Never him.

"Xander, what's going on?" Harry was afraid again and he tried to get out of Xander's arms. Something was wrong. This was wrong.

"Just trust me Harry."

Before Harry could scream sharp fangs bit into his neck and he lost himself to Dracula.

Harry trusted Xander, but this time he shouldn't have.

* * *

Wow, I can't wait for the next chapter. tell me what you think. once again i had to disrupt thier relationship it was going to smoothly and harry's dependency on xander was going to come back and bite him in the ass.

next chapter: xander and harry's life under the thrall of dracula and why they are so reluctant to break it (-hint hint-)


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22. Hello everybody I'm back! Woo! Only Giles owns the magic shop in my story. XANDER IS NOT REALLY IIN CONTROL OF HIS ACTIONS!

I do not own Harry potter or Buffy the vampire slayer

chapters will no longer be posted every day. i'll try for every other day so no chapter tomorrow.

"talking"

"thinking"

Chapter 22

* * *

Xander POV

Being under Dracula's control wasn't terrible. It was actually kind of freeing and induced a sort of floating feeling. For once Xander had a real purpose in life, a goal, besides surviving the hellmouth. Being Dracula's butt monkey meant everything else was put into the background. Every problem, every doubt, every feeling. The only thing that mattered was taking care of Dracula.

So, it only made sense that after being freed from all of his former responsibilities that Xander was able to take a step back and accurately analyze them.

High School sucked and Snyder only made things worse. He could make it into college if he ever put effort into it and if he went for something he actually liked he would do well. He wasn't stupid. He knew how to study effectively, he knew how to manage his time, and he also knew that it wouldn't be easy, but with a bit of hard work he would do fine.

His parents were drunken bastards, enough said.

He might have loved Anya, but it would not have lasted forever. She was the closest thing he had to a real relationship that was all. Any lingering feelings he had for her weren't really important. He needed to let go. They would not, nor would they ever work together again.

His friend's weren't very good friends. At least not anymore. They treated him as a liability and a fool and he let them. He should have stood up for himself; he should have put his foot down when all of the bullshit started. Now, they might never see him as the person he was. They might not ever think about him as an invaluable asset, but he didn't care anymore. He didn't care what they thought. All he wanted was a little respect and you don't have to like somebody to respect them.

Harry. Sweet loveable and oh so fuckable Harry. Harry had been the center of his life for the past few weeks. He was sweet and kind and smart and powerful. Harry cared about him in a way that nobody else ever had. He took care of Xander and in turn Xander took care of him. It wasn't about pack anymore. It had never been about Anya and it was irrelevant whether or not he was gay. All that mattered was how much he cared about Harry and that he was quite sure that he was almost in love with him. He couldn't promise that he would never hurt Harry, but he could try not to.

Once again being under Dracula's control was kind of nice. It was different from any other mind control or possession he had experienced. But the one thing that almost made the whole thing worthwhile was Harry. Dracula promised him Harry and dammit it was hard to resist. This way they could love each other without any personal hang ups. They would be together forever once Dracula turned them. Xander couldn't resist. He just couldn't. It's too bad that Xander was too far under Dracula's control to want to resist.

* * *

Harry POV

It was much like being under the imperio really. Harry knew how to break it too. He just didn't want to.

Why? Well, he felt connected to Dracula and through Dracula he felt Xander. It was sort of odd being connected to Xander, but in a good way. He would have fought back against Dracula's control, but Xander wasn't fighting. It almost seemed like he had embraced it so Harry was hesitant. Xander felt happy and calm and Harry didn't want that to end.

Harry had always wanted to make Xander feel that, well among other emotions anyway. If he could endure this than Xander would be happy and Harry would be happy because Xander was happy.

It was wrong to think this way. He knew that, he just couldn't help it. So, Harry gave up his free will and his control to keep Xander happy.

Harry was always too self-sacrificing.

* * *

Xander POV

"What's up guys?" Xander grinned at his friends as he and Harry entered the magic box. Giles nodded at him before returning to his very old and musty book. Buffy and Willow weren't in yet and Tara smiled at Xander over her own book.

"What's on the agenda today?" Harry asked smiling.

"Well, we have reason to believe that Dracula might be after Buffy. He has always had his eye on the slayers and I'm afraid that Buffy might have caught his interest." Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them. He really was worried.

"Really? I thought we classified Dracula as neutral or a lesser baddie last meeting. What could he have done between then and now?" Xander's smile disappeared at the serious look on Giles face.

"Buffy encountered him on patrol last night and according to her he assaulted her. He did not hurt her, but his intentions were not pure."

Xander scowled, "so, Dracula went after Buffy? Like as in a romantic interest kind of way or an evil pedophile guy kind of way? You know what, I bet Buffy is lying. She probably came onto him and was pissed when he turned her down. We all know how Buffy gets around eccentric vampires."

"Xander!" Tara and Giles reprimanded him. Their tone was full of disbelief and anger.

"I'm just saying" Xander ignored their looks of anger and Harry just shook his head at all of them. Tara and Giles assumed that Harry was agreeing with them and Xander just missed his motion.

"Well that statement was completely inappropriate. Buffy was really shaken up last night. She could have been hurt, killed or worse!" Giles stood up as he yelled at Xander.

"Whatever I'm gone." Xander left the magic shop in a huff. He needed to see Dracula; he needed to know what his master wanted him to do about this situation.

"Maybe I could deliver Buffy to him?"

* * *

Harry POV

Harry watched the scene in the magic box with a feeling of detachment. Xander had been totally out of line with his statement, but Harry knew that he couldn't help it. Harry felt through their connection that Xander was more in tune to Dracula than he was. Xander would come to Dracula's defense even if he knew that Dracula had been the guilty party. He had no doubt that Dracula had actually approached Buffy sometime last night.

All in all Harry did not care. He hadn't been this apathetic in weeks, but once again he could not bring himself to be concerned.

He sat in the magic shop with Tara and Giles and listened to their angry conversation about Xander. They were both furious and disappointed at Xander and worried about Buffy. Harry shook his head again and grabbed a book. He needed to see how much information they had on his master. He was pretty sure that Xander was planning on doing something productive as well.

Xander POV

Xander shook off the last bit of his anger as he made his way to his master. He found Dracula at an abandoned mansion, it had been cleaned up a bit recently and contained elaborate and ancient decor, but it was clear that it had been abandoned. He walked down the hallway and used his link with his master to find him.

Dracula lay on the bed in a seemingly defenseless position. To anyone else he would look asleep but Xander knew better. He approached the bed and kneeled at the side, his head bent to the floor.

"Master."

"Rise boy. What have you learned?"

"The slayer has told everybody about her run in with you. She and the red headed witch were not present. I left the magic shop in a fit of anger, but Harry stayed behind to gather more information. They were researching you."

Dracula smirked down at the boy. "Good, the slayer should learn soon of your loyalties. When I mark her you will bring her here to me, she will be willing."

Xander smiled, glad to be useful.

"Yes, master."

* * *

Short chapter, but it almost follows cannon. Hopefully next one will be longer. Harry and Xander won't be under Dracula's control for much longer and Harry will finally break some of his bad habits. See you tomorrow! Once again XANDER IS NOT REALLY IIN CONTROL OF HIS ACTIONS!


	23. Chapter 23

Okay. I have been asked questions about Harry's out of character behavior. Well…you'll just have to wait and see what's going on. ;)

This chapter will be in Harry's POV

"_thinking_"

"talking"

Chapter 23

Harry POV

Harry stayed in the Magic Box after Xander left and listened to Tara and Giles' conversation. Buffy and Willow showed up not long afterward talking quietly. They sat down at the table and Willow immediately grabbed a book and began flipping through it.

"Good, you two made it." Giles nodded in approval, "I have much to inform you about."

"What's up Giles?" Buffy asked flinging back her blonde hair.

"Well, Buffy we have been researching Dracula and all of his abilities. You already know about his turning into a bat and well most of the stories are actually very much true. He is able to control individuals with his bite and a type of hypnosis. The individuals under his control are usually unable to fight his influence. They behave normally unless it there is a conflict between their usual behavior and their master."

"Great so how do I avoid his mind tricks?" Buffy asked frowning.

"Avoid looking directly into his eyes. If he catches your eyes he may be able to roll your mind. This ability of his will give him complete control over you. You will be nothing more than a slave. However, the thing that you should be most wary of is his bite-"

"Ew. No fangs are getting towards me!"

Giles took off his glasses and began cleaning them as he continued to lecture her as if she had not interrupted, "his gaze can also hold you immobile for a few moments. He could bite you in those few seconds so please be careful. If he bites you, Buffy, then you will be under his thrall. It is impossible to regain control again."

"Wait, so what's the difference between the eye thingy and the thrall?" Willow frowned in confusion.

"Well, the eye thingy, as you so eloquently termed it, makes you his slave and the thrall has more control of their actions, but they are still incredibly open to Dracula. Dracula usually puts someone under a thrall because they interest him."

"Like I want to be a friend interest or hanky panky interest? Because I'm so not for the hanky panky interest. I mean yeah he's hot in that suave gothic vampire type way, but ew." Buffy wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Yes…well…that is to say" Giles began to stutter.

"Great, well not so great. But ew and um…no. Buffy just say no." Willow looked toward Buffy with wide eyes. Harry had the feeling hat she just stopped herself emitting from a stream of babble.

After Giles lecture and a quick review of Dracula's abilities Giles dismissed everyone to their respective homes. He held Buffy back and Harry suspected that he was going to tell her about Xander's outburst earlier. It didn't really matter, but he would be sure to inform Dracula of the recent developments.

He didn't allow himself to think about thralls and hypnosis.

(I wish I could leave it here, but this is wayyy too short)

* * *

-scene change Dracula's hideout-

Harry entered the mansion and smiled as he saw Xander sitting in a chair. Xander stood up as he saw him and hugged him and Harry leaned into his embrace. The other boy was so warm, he nuzzled his head in Xander's chest and the brown haired boy chuckled softly. Harry pulled back with a grin. This is why he gave in to Dracula's thrall. For Xander.

He opened his mouth to speak and then gasped softly in surprise as Xander's lips met his own. He moaned and wrapped his arms around Xander's neck, pressing his body fully onto the brown eyed boy's. Xander's arms wrapped around him as a tongue nudged into his mouth. Harry sucked on his tongue gently and Xander groaned. The deep sound sending a vibration through Harry's body. Eventually they ran out of air and they broke away gasping. They grinned at each other stupidly.

"The master wants to see you." Xander said after a moment. Harry nodded and then smiled as Xander leaned down for a quick kiss. Xander motioned him to another door and Harry stopped for a moment, just so he could stop smiling like a loon.

"Master?" Harry walked into the main room to see Dracula lounging on a throne like chair. The vampire turned to him with a smirk and Harry felt a shiver go down his spine. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. Dracula motioned for him to come closer and Harry stopped about two feet away from the man's chair.

"What have you learned?"

Harry shifted slightly, "Buffy and Willow showed up not long after Xander left. Giles informed everybody about some of your abilities and he held Buffy back after the lecture was over. I assumed that he told her about Xander's odd behavior and negative comments. It's unclear whether or not they know that Xander is under your control." Harry licked his lips.

"They do not suspect me."

Dracula laughed a dark and pleased sound.

"This is perfect. I will go to the slayer tonight since she will not be coming to me. Afterward she will be drawn to me and Xander will bring her here." Dracula smirked and then stood up from his chair. He moved close to Harry, and then wrapped his left arm around the small boy's waist.

Harry took in a surprised breath before Dracula's lips met his in a hard and rough kiss. Cold lips crushed against his and he whimpered in pain. A hand buried itself in his hair and titled his head slightly, the owner seeking a better angle.

Sharp teeth nipped until Harry opened his mouth and a cool slick tongue ravaged his mouth. Harry wasn't allowed to breathe. The unwanted invasion continued nonetheless.

"Master." Xander walked into the room and Dracula separated his mouth from Harry's and smirked in amusement as the green eyed boy gasped for breath.

Harry turned quickly to see Xander, but the other boy paid him no mind.

_"He doesn't care_?" the thought hurt. Xander did not seem to mind at all what Dracula had just done. Maybe he thought it was consensual, which it really wasn't, or maybe he just didn't care at all.

_"He doesn't care about me…"_ Harry blinked back tears and swallowed a lump in his throat, _"but the kiss? Our kiss?"_

_"Xander didn't care. He doesn't care. He doesn't care. He doesn't care."_ With a deep breath Harry reinforced his occulmency shields. He could not afford a break down right now.

"What is it Xander? I'm very busy." His hand traveled down to Harry's ass and gave it a rough squeeze. Harry swallowed his bile.

"Harry needs to get home soon or the girls will suspect something. He is supposed to research some sort of herb for the girls." Xander's tone gave no indication of jealousy or anger. Harry felt his heart sink into his chest.

"Fine." Dracula released Harry. Harry nodded at Dracula before walking away. He didn't look up to catch Xander's eyes as he walked out the door. He knew Xander's eyes were on Dracula. Harry didn't matter.

He didn't matter.

Not anymore.

* * *

Poor Harry. Next chapter he will make some connections and have a few epiphanies and relevations about himself. Harry will become his own person soon enough. It was supposed to be this chapter, but well….im tired of typing today. lol.

Enjoy and I'll see you guys two days from now!


	24. Chapter 24

I had a pretty decent reception for the last chapter. I expected plenty of people to be confused. What about the wards? What's going on with Xander? Why is Harry acting like a minion? What's going on?

Lol

Don't worry this chapter will answer most of those questions and I might answer all of them if I feel like it. enjoy!

"talking"

"_thinking_"

* * *

Chapter 24

* * *

Harry POV

Harry ran back to his house as fast as he could. His heart beat painfully in his chest and it ached every breathe he took. He had been exercising regularly with Xander, but he still wasn't in top condition yet.

He opened the door and collapsed into his house. The door shut behind him automatically. It was too quiet and his harsh breaths echoed inside the house. His heart slowed down to a normal pace and he stood up slowly, painfully only to fall yet again. A strangled sob rang through the air.

Harry curled into himself as tight as he could. He brought his arms into his chest, hugging himself as pain rippled through him. It wasn't physical pain, but emotional. He felt as if his heart had been torn from his chest and crushed in front of him.

And it was all because of Xander.

_No_.

It was because of himself. He had done this to himself. He had blindingly trusted Xander and had nothing to show for it, but pain.

"_Xander."_

Tears began to slide down Harry's face coming faster and faster. He took in short, choking breaths as he gave into the pain.

When Dracula had come for him the night before Harry had been afraid, as he should be. He had wanted nothing more than to find a stake and ram it through the vampire's heart. It wasn't anything personal, it was survival. He knew Dracula was dangerous and despite what the girls and Giles believed the vampire was going to become a problem real soon. Then Xander had showed up and held Harry close and calmed him. Told him everything was going to be okay.

In hindsight Harry should have realized that something was wrong that moment. Before that Xander's views of Dracula had matched his own and he would not have made such a radical change without a reason and most importantly without informing Harry. But he hadn't questioned Xander's actions until it was too late. Dracula had bitten him.

The moment he had woken up he should have broken the control that Dracula had over him. He should have broken that bond, but he hadn't. He looked to Xander again ignoring the fact that Xander had partially done this to him. It seemed like Xander was willing so Harry was willing. He would follow Xander into hell without hesitation.

That was another mistake.

He gained nothing by giving up his freewill. He thought for a brief moment while they had kissed that he had been awarded Xander. That Xander had finally decided that he wanted to be with him forever. He was wrong. Completely fucking wrong.

Xander had kissed him and held him close and the next logical step was to admit their affections. Instead he had been sent into the room with Dracula. Dracula had touched him.

Bile rose in Harry's throat. He barely made it to the downstairs bathroom before he threw up. His hands gripped the sides of the toilet as his stomach tried to empty itself. Tears that he hadn't realized were gone returned with a vengeance.

Despite the abuse by his relatives and his less than safe school years at Hogwarts nobody had ever touched Harry against his will. Nobody had ever trapped him into a corner where his only choices were giving up his body or death. Those were his only choices with Dracula really. If he had resisted than Dracula would have known that he was not fully under his control. He would have been killed. Only his sense of self preservation kept him from fighting the man and to just remain still.

His throat screamed in pain as his stomach began to rebel violently again. When it seemed like it had finished he sat back on his heels and leaned his forehead against the toilet seat. He ignored how completely unsanitary it was.

What hurt the most was Xander's reaction. Xander had come into the room and barely glanced at Harry. He saw what Dracula had been doing. He saw where the vampire's hands were. He saw.

And he didn't care. Not one bit.

Harry wanted to deny it. He wanted to so fucking badly, but he couldn't. He could feel Xander's almost apathy at the situation through their bond with Dracula. The only thing Xander had felt was slight amusement.

He thought it was funny.

He thought Harry about to get raped was funny.

Funny.

Harry had no more tears to cry.

Trusting Xander had to be the biggest mistake Harry had ever made. Was Harry always like this? Was he always like this? Were they always like this? Had Harry always blindingly followed Xander? Was Xander always playing with his emotions?

He didn't know. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. It was easier to believe that the answer to all of those questions was yes. It would be so easy to blame himself for being weak and to hate Xander for playing with his heart. Yet, he couldn't. He couldn't believe that these last few weeks were lies. It all just seemed so real and he would have known if Xander wasn't being truthful with him. Nobody could fake such intense emotion.

So what was he missing?

_"Avoid looking directly into his eyes. If he catches your eyes he may be able to roll your mind. This ability of his will give him complete control over you. You will be nothing more than a slave."_ Giles voice rang through his head.

Oh god. How could he be so _stupid_? How could he have ignored that? How could he have not seen all of the signs?

Xander had been under Dracula's control since leaving the Magic Box and Harry had fallen into his trap. Xander was a slave. He was too far under Dracula's control to want to be freed. He was helpless and Harry had only helped him fall further under Dracula's control. Harry banged his head against the toilet seat and only felt marginally better.

"I need to free Xander." And afterward maybe, just maybe they could sit down and talk this thing out. Harry needed to know what was Xander and what was Dracula. He would never be able to look at Xander again if this was the real him actually felt.

Harry sat down all the way on the floor and began to plan.

_"It would be so simple to just free myself right now, but if I do Dracula would know. I just need to keep my personal feeling hidden which should be easy with the help of occulmency. It's probably too late to warn Buffy about Dracula's plans and I can't free Xander tonight or Dracula would probably just take the opportunity to turn Buffy. What can I do?"_ Harry frowned.

"Okay, what do I know?" Harry paused.

_"I know that Xander, myself and Buffy will all be under Dracula's control by the end of tonight. I know where Dracula is staying and I know that he plans on having Xander bring her to him tomorrow,"_ Harry scowled at the short time window he was given, _"I know that the others don't have a clue as to what's going on."_

Harry grinned suddenly at the thought of the other Scoobies. He had the perfect plan in mind. The timing needed to be perfect. All he needed to do was-

-bang bang bang-

Harry jumped and froze. Xander was here.

He scrambled off of the floor and quickly splashed water on his face, getting rid of the tears. He bit his lip as he stood in front of the door. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and faced the brown haired boy. He forced a smile on his lips.

"Xander, I was wondering when you would get here."

The other boy grinned at him as if Dracula had not- Harry cut off the thought quickly. He couldn't think about that right now. It was too dangerous. Xander was dangerous.

"Hey Harry, I was wondering if," Xander tried to step through the door and hissed as his leg began to burn. He looked at the doorway in shock. It was giving off a soft blue glow. It wouldn't let him through.

Harry had never been more relieved in his life.

"What the heck?"

"I think it's the wards. They can probably sense Dracula through you." Harry looked at the doorway thoughtfully, if only he could put up such a powerful ward at Xander's house. The warding he did at Xander's house was only strong enough to stop average demons or vampires from going through. Nothing as strong as Dracula, though.

"Then how'd you get in?" Xander asked scowling at the doorway.

Harry thought quickly, it could be that Harry still maintained most of his free will but he couldn't say that.

"I think that it recognizes me as the owner of the house. I felt a slight resistance as I walked through and I don't think its going to let you through even if I asked."

Xander frowned, "Then why don't you come to my house today? We always sleep together…er…I mean in the same room." Xander blushed and Harry desperately wanted to believe that this was his Xander. He looked away, reinforcing his occulmency shields, pushing his feelings for Xander into the background.

He turned back to the other boy and smiled sadly.

"Sorry, I still need to look up the herbs for the girls. The book has a spell on it that's powered by the magic in the basement. If I take it out of the room the book will fall apart. Remember the other book I tried to take to the magic shop last week?"

This actually hadn't been a lie. Harry had really tried to take a book out of the house last week and show it to Giles. He hadn't wanted to bring Giles to the book; he didn't want them to know about his 'special' house. He had planned on telling him that he had found it in a side shop somewhere. However, the book turned to dust halfway down the street and Harry mourned the loss.

Xander sighed. "Okay, I'll miss you tonight. See you tomorrow."

Harry nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Harry shut the door and walked into one of the guest rooms numbly. He couldn't sleep in his room. It smelled like Xander and his will was already weak. He curled up in the covers on the cold bed.

He would free Xander tomorrow and they would talk, but he needed to ask himself some questions first before he spoke to Xander.

After what had happened with the Dursley's and Hogwarts Harry had treasured his freedom.

So why had he given it away so easily?

* * *

This chapter was longer than I thought. Guh. It was fun to write though and didn't take as long as the last two chapters did. I hope you guys enjoy it. tell your friends about my fic! I count views not reviews.


	25. Chapter 25

Author note:

Gah! I hate author notes too. so irritating.

Sorry guys i will not be updating regularly due to the holidays. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up in the next few days.

Maybe if I get a bit of encouragement. –hint hint- I will update sooner.

Next chapter: Harry and the gang go after Dracula.


	26. Chapter 26

Isn't it funny how I get more responses on an author note than from a regular chapter? where are my favorite reviewers? I don't see you anymore. D,:

I hope you enjoy this chapter! im putting it up as chapter 26 so I don't confuse myself.

I have this…thing about Spike. He's one of my favorite characters and I can't in good conscious add him into this story. He would definitely take over. I'm thinking about killing him or having him run off lord knows where to find a way to get the chip out. Just know he definitely won't be a part of this fic. Dawn will make her appearance in a few chapters and so will joyce. Remember people I have no respect for timelines.

I do not own Harry potter or Buffy the vampire slayer

"_thinking_"

"talking"

* * *

Chapter 26

* * *

Harry didn't get much sleep that night. Maybe three hours or so before a nightmare caused him to jerk awake. He didn't remember it, but it caused him to break out in a cold sweat and cry out. He laid there for about thirty minutes before he realized that he was not going back to sleep.

He sat up in the bed and wrapped the covers around himself. He leaned against the headboard and closed his eyes, thinking.

He was glad that the wards on the house had kept Xander out. He wasn't sure if he would be able to hide how he felt about Dracula if Xander had stayed. He was sure that he would have spilled his thoughts to see if Xander felt the same way. To see if Xander still had some control. He didn't of course, so Harry was grateful that he was separated from the other boy.

_Xander_

His life had been different since he had met Xander. It still had the same main principles as Hogwarts: danger, magic and strange happenings, but it was different. Here he had a house, he could make his own choices, he could learn what he wanted to learn, nothing was expected of him and he had Xander.

_"But I'm still not making decisions by myself."_He relied on Xander too much. He looked to Xander for answers to his questions for his decisions, for his approval. Harry had chained himself yet again without realizing it.

With the Dursleys it was almost the same. They had controlled him and used him and nearly every action he took was dictated by them. At Hogwarts he was used, abused, manipulated. He thought he had some control over his life, his decisions but it was just another lie. He had yearned for his freedom; he would have broken away if he had just one opportunity. His aunt had given him his freedom. Harry just gave it away.

It seemed as if he had tied himself to the first person he had met. Xander. He took his cues from Xander, almost every thought or action revolved around Xander. He wanted to learn about wards and runes because of Xander, he wanted to be a Scooby because of Xander; he wanted to stay in Sunnydale because of Xander.

Xander. Xander. Xander.

Xander was not his master. He did not order Harry around, he probably had no idea of the power he had over Harry. He probably didn't know that Harry hung on to every one of his words. He couldn't know that his opinion about everything shaped how Harry looked at things.

Xander wasn't an obsession. It was nothing like that. He wasn't obsessed with the brown haired boy. He wasn't. He just wasn't.

Xander was fun and happiness. Light and dark. Comfort and safety. He was strength. He was everything.

"Oh god, I _do_ sound like I'm obsessed."

_"Or in love."_ The thought came unbidden. Harry ran his hands through his long black hair and gave the end a sharp tug.

Was this love? Could it be? He wasn't sure. He had never known love, didn't know what it felt like, what it looked like. If it was it would explain some of his actions, some of his choices. Love conquered all after all. Could it possibly conquer The-Boy-Who-Lived?

Harry gave a bitter laugh.

He wasn't The-Boy-Who-Lived. He was Harry, just Harry. Well, a very confused just Harry.

He wasn't angry at Xander, he couldn't be. This was his fault. His fault for relying on Xander so much, his fault for not trying to break Dracula's half-ass thrall on him. It was his fault because he had let it happen. He had let it happen.

"Hadn't that been a choice?" he whispered into the guest room that seemed to be devoid of any life, any color.

It didn't answer back. He hadn't expected it to. In fact, he hadn't wanted it to. He knew the answer now, had always known. Had always recognized it, but for some reason refused to acknowledge it.

Harry had been making choices the entire time he had been in Sunnydale. He had been making choices when his aunt had left him broken and distraught in the woods. He had made his first real choice when he had met Xander and decided to follow him to the Scooby meeting.

He was the one that decided to follow Xander. He was the one that decided to not break Dracula's thrall. He was the one that put him in a situation where he had been almost raped.

Being able to make his own decisions, being able to control his own life was both easier and harder than Harry had thought.

The thing is Harry had been in control of his life for a long time. He hadn't given his freedom away to Dracula. He hadn't given his freedom away to Xander. He had done this to himself for himself. Perhaps, it was done subconsciously or perhaps he had done it purposely to make himself understand that the only one that controlled him was himself.

He was ready to take the reigns and show everybody, show himself that he wasn't a tool or a pushover. He wasn't a freak, a wizard, a thrall or a love sick idiot. He was Harry Potter. Harry fucking Potter and he wasn't going sit back and go with the flow anymore.

With that thought in mind Harry leapt out of bed and headed to the basement. He would show Dracula that he was not someone to fuck with.

* * *

(Author note: where the –bleep- did this come from? I wasn't expecting this from Harry)

* * *

Harry spent the rest of the night reading books about defensive, healing and offensive runes. He needed to be ready for the confrontation. Dracula needed to be stopped and Xander and Buffy needed to be saved. He had known the moment he had woken up that Buffy was now under Dracula's thrall. He wasn't sure if she knew about him, but she would surely know about Xander. How would she get to Dracula after all?

As far as Harry knew Xander would be taking Buffy to Dracula sometime today. He supposed it would be after Xander got off of work that evening so he had some time to research and plan. He needed to get to the Magic Box early in the morning so he could warn Giles and Tara about what was happening. He would tell them that he had run across an artifact that gave him some control, that way they would not be too suspicious. He hated to tell them that he was under the thrall as well, but it was necessary. They would ask questions and it was easier to stick closer to the truth then to lie completely. He wouldn't be able to tell Willow, the girl couldn't keep a secret to save her life. Her behavior would definitely give it away to Xander and Buffy that something was going on.

The plan was simple. All they had to do was bind Xander and Buffy, immobilize them that is. Once they were out of the way the rest would be free to go after Dracula without too many problems. With Harry's help Willow and Tara should be able to magically seal Dracula's lair. Giles would then burn it. Harry would do the burning himself, but he wasn't sure how much the sealing would take out of him.

It took a strange combination of offensive runes and defensive runes that would create a sealing ward. The sealing ward would not let anything in or out. If Dracula managed to survive the fire they would have time to find another way to kill him. Xander and Buffy would have to remain contained until they were sure the Master Vampire was dead.

There was a possibility that they would all suffer some sort of backlash from killing Dracula while being connected to him. That's where the healing runes came into play. Hopefully, he would be able to break his tether to Dracula before the backlash and he could help the others. He had memorized enough healing runes and their uses in order to heal or lessen the symptoms of magical backlash and actual physical wounds.

His plan was simple. It wasn't very satisfying, but Harry found no reason as to why it shouldn't work. As long neither Dracula nor Xander changed their plan up it should work just fine.

It's too bad for Harry that he forgot how unpredictable Xander was and his own forever changing luck.

* * *

(scene change & time skip)

Harry walked into the Magic Box only to see chaos.

One of the book cases was tipped over and papers were scattered across the floor. Two chairs also lay on the ground along with various pieces of merchandise. He stepped carefully into the shop, tense and alert. Almost immediately he spotted a few blood splatters on the ground.

Paling, he felt for Xander through the link. The other boy was pleased and excited, filled to the brim with a sense of urgency.

Morning or not it seemed as if Dracula had stepped up his plans. Xander had already taken Buffy to Dracula. Harry's entire plan went up in flames.

Taking a deep breath Harry used his magic sight to find the others. His eyes watered as colors bombarded him. Of course, he was in a magic shop. Joy. He endured the discomfort and searched out the others' magical signatures.

He found them in a closet. Harry knew for a fact this closet was quite small and they had to be very much cramped. He thought about leaving them, but he knew he needed them to help save Xander. This was not the time for jokes. He opened the door and stepped back as they all collapsed into a heap on the floor.

Harry wasn't laughing. Really.

Giles, Willow and Tara scrambled to their feet and Harry actually swayed back on his heels as a rush of babble hit him full force. Whoa.

"Buffy is gone! She was bitten by Dracula and under his thrall and we didn't know until Tara pulled her scarf off and then we tried to tie her up cause she kept saying that she had to get to Dracula! But then Xander came and untied her when weren't looking, cause well, he brought donuts and we got distracted. We didn't know that Xander was being controlled by Dracula! So we thought 'hey donuts yay' and then the next thing I know bam! Buffy is out of the chair and Xander looks smug and then-"

"They knocked you out and put you in the closet?" Harry cut in. no matter how fast Willow spoke he knew that her babbling was cutting time short.

"Yes! We need to get Buffy and Xander back! Dracula is bad news." She finally gasped for breath.

"Finally you're done. I know where they are and I know how to get in, but I don't know how we can get Xander and Buffy away from Dracula and take him out." Harry said before she could begin talking again.

Giles looked bewildered.

"How do you know where they are?"

"I'm under Dracula's thrall as well. At least I was, I recently ran across an artifact on my way home yesterday and it gave me my control back. I'm still connected to Dracula, but I no longer feel the need to do his bidding." Harry explained carefully, trying to seem honest. The girls gasped.

"Good lord!" Giles took off his glasses and polished them. "Well, it's a good thing you do and you found us. But why didn't you contact us yesterday?"

Harry frowned. "I needed to research, I had a plan to take him out, but I didn't count on Xander taking Buffy to Dracula this soon. If I told you last night then Dracula would have known that I wasn't under his control anymore. It was already too late so save Buffy."

Tara nodded and stepped forward to touch his arm.

"T-thank you. I'm s-sorry that you had to go through this a-alone." She turned to the rest of the group. "N-now let's go get Xander and Buffy."

* * *

Okay so maybe I lied. Outside forces are keeping me from typing the Dracula confrontation. It will be in the next chapter, mostly because this one is already way longer than my usual chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed Harry's new outlook on life.

Read read read. And if you really like me, review.


	27. Chapter 27

Next chapter is up! This should be a pretty good one too. I am only slightly disturbed about this chapter. I added in a big surprise because someone guessed what I was going to do.

It's taken me longer than usual to start this chapter because I had a few requests. Everybody wants to see Dracula gets his ass kicked! I was going to do an off screen thing with just buffy but then I realized something. He touched harry. As in a naughty, but not wanted touching way. What the –bleep- was I thinking when I wanted to kill him off screen. The bastard needs to suffer. With this new epiphany I needed to brainstorm, I wanted the confrontation with buffy to happen but I wasn't sure how to work it so that both xander and harry could confront him as well. So I read fanfics for ideas. It finally hit me. Dracula never really died when buffy staked him just sorts reformed again. So why cant buffy stake Dracula and then harry and xander find him and deal with him?

* * *

_"thinking"_

"talking"

I do not own Harry potter or Buffy the vampire slayer

* * *

Chapter 27

Getting to Dracula's hideout was easy, getting inside Dracula's hideout was easier. The arrogant bastard wasn't expecting any company and he left the front door unlocked. Harry supposed that Dracula thought that since the others were locked in a closet *snicker* and Xander and Buffy were under his control that no one would disturb them. Dracula didn't keep fledges and minions around and Harry didn't expect to see any because it was broad daylight.

So, they waltzed in the front door like they owned the place.

"Where do you think he has Buffy?" Willow asked chewing her bottom lip. She clutched her bag and Harry knew she was afraid. They had decided back at the magic shop that Giles, Tara and Willow would try to perform a spell to make Buffy gain enough control to break free and Harry would keep Xander busy. They didn't want Xander to interfere with their spell and they didn't want to hurt him. Harry rather thought that Xander would be the one to hurt them, but he didn't say anything to the others.

"I wish that the stone that freed you hadn't disintegrated," Giles sighed, "it would have been very useful."

Harry shot Giles a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Harry turned serious, "it's time for you to do the spell. I should be able to track Xander down. Good luck."

The others wished him luck as well and Harry went on his way. His sight changed to his magic vision in order to spot Xander and when he saw the other boy a few rooms away he felt sick. Xander's aura had always shined a bright white with beautiful swirls of grey and yellow green. Now, his aura was darker and seemed as if it was suppressed heavily. It seemed faint as if it wasn't really there.

Harry knew this whole situation could have been avoided if he had looked at Xander with his sight the first night. It was clear now that something was terribly wrong with him. He entered the room Xander was in and the brown haired boy turned and smiled at him.

"Harry! What are you doing here? Not that it's a bad thing of course. It's definitely of the good." He walked forward and hugged Harry.

"Dracula is gonna turn Buffy and then us and we can be together forever. Isn't that great?" he pulled back and grinned down at Harry.

Harry wondered how Xander's smile could still be so beautiful. He gave the other boy a weak smile in return.

"So, Harry I was wondering. Um…after this do you want to go get pizza or something? Or maybe coffee or a movie? Like as in a date?" Xander looked at Harry nervously.

Harry wanted to cry this was just too cruel. He finally got what he wanted, but he didn't want it to happen this way. He wanted to accept, but this wasn't all of Xander not really.

"Xander I…wish we could. Just…just not now. I-"Harry cut himself off. He couldn't do this. Now was not the time to talk about a relationship.

He looked into Xander's hopeful beautiful brown eyes and reached up caressing his cheek. Xander smiled at him. Harry turned away.

"DAGAZ FEHU DAGAZ" Harry whispered.

Xander collapsed.

Harry turned back to the unconscious boy and swallowed down the guilt he felt. He knelt down and brushed Xander's hair from the side of his face. He sat down completely besides the other boy and put Xander's head in his lap and continued combing through his hair with his fingers.

"It's just not fair. He asks me now. I-im not sure if I can accept. Not after-"Harry took in a shuddering breath as he thought about his confrontation with Dracula.

He closed his eyes holding back tears.

_"I'm not sure if I can accept. Even after all of this is over. But…why shouldn't I? I still care about him. I know that I control my own life now. I just…is he…does he…does he really want this?"_

Harry looked down into Xander's sleeping face, searching. He just couldn't believe that Xander would ask him now of all times. He wasn't sure if Xander really wanted him or if it was just another ploy by Dracula. He wasn't sure if Xander was ready, but most importantly he wasn't sure if he was ready.

It seemed like Harry had always been the one ready to jump right into the relationship, but after his revelations last night he wasn't sure if he should be with Xander right now. He didn't want to have a relapse in his new thinking and attitude, but would being with Xander cause that? He wasn't sure.

It's not that he didn't want Xander. He still longed to kiss him, longed for Xander's love, longed to be the one person in the world that Xander would do anything for. It's just now after this thing with Dracula he wasn't sure if he should take Xander's offer. That is, if Xander really meant it.

Merlin, he hoped Xander meant it.

Harry nodded to himself as he finally decided. If Xander really meant what he had said then he would accept his offer. Conflicted or not Harry wasn't going to let fear stand in his way of happiness. His heart, his body, his magic knew that he and Xander were meant to be together. He wasn't going to let some mental trauma get in his way.

Harry blinked startled as he felt Dracula's hold over him break. He couldn't feel Xander anymore. He was alone again. Harry pushed the disturbing feeling away. It was better to be free and alone than chained with company.

He smiled as Xander shifted in his arms and then stiffened as he heard a deep growl come from him.

"So it seems as if the slayer left me my little pets. Good, she won't be expecting us to come after her tonight."

Dracula stood in the doorway smirking at them. Harry swallowed back his fear.

"Buffy killed you." good, his voice was steady.

"She thought she killed me." Dracula chuckled darkly. "Some silly wooden stake isn't enough to keep me down."

* * *

Xander POV

Alexander 'Xander' Lavelle Harris had never felt so angry in his life. Everything that had happened in the last few days flashed through his mind going in warp speed.

Dracula enslaving him.

Letting Dracula in and helping him put Harry under his thrall.

Badmouthing Buffy.

Kissing Harry.

Dracula touching Harry.

Bringing Buffy to Dracula.

Asking Harry out on a date.

He sat up from Harry's lap and snarled at Dracula. His eyes flashing green. The bastard had touched Harry. His Harry.

"Look into my eyes boy."

Oh Xander would look into his eyes alright. He launched forward and wrapped his hands around Dracula's throat slamming him into the wall. His eyes had gone completely hyena and he couldn't bring himself to care.

Dracula needed to pay for what he had made Xander do. He needed to pay for what he did to Harry.

He stiffened as he felt Harry's arm on his shoulder. He looked back to see the other boy's emerald eyes glowing slightly. A feral grin was on his face as he looked at Xander.

Xander laughed a slightly hysterical sound that held the edge of the hyena in it, he felt Dracula cringe and nails dig into his arms and hand trying to make him let go.

Xander was stronger than him; he ignored him and continued looking at Harry. Harry smirked and turned to Dracula and let out a hyena laugh that almost matched Xander's.

Dracula was afraid. Xander could smell his fear. Good.

Harry's eyes met Xander's again and they both nonverbally agreed on one thing. Dracula was going to die today.

* * *

Harry POV

Harry was in awe of the connection he felt with Xander. It had not been there before Dracula, but it was now. It was different, new and wonderful. He felt Xander in a way that he hadn't before, Xander wasn't on the edge of his thoughts, in the back of his mind. He was there. He was damn near all encompassing. He was alpha.

How could he ever think that they shouldn't be together? The thought should have never crossed his mind. Now it didn't matter. They were together, they would always be together. They were pack. Xander was alpha. Harry was alpha's mate.

(author note: hyena's actually have clans but I have always been fond of the word pack so pack it is)

But now wasn't the time to marvel over his connection with Xander. Now was the time for revenge. This demon had touched what wasn't his, he had enslaved Xander, and he was a threat to the pack. They needed to take care of this threat. Painfully of course.

Harry cackled and watched in glee as the vampire cringed against the wall.

Weak.

* * *

Xander POV

"You have harmed our pack. You have touched my mate. You will die before the sun sets." Xander growled out bringing his face close to Dracula's reveling in his fear. He tightened his grip on Dracula's throat his nails digging in and drawing blood.

He threw Dracula to the other side of the room and he crashed into a table breaking it. In a second Harry was by Dracula side gripping him by his hair, bearing his throat.

Xander stalked toward his prey with a feral grin. Dracula tried to escape Harry's grasp, tried to knock his arm away, but Xander's mate wasn't weak. Harry displayed a strength that should have been impossible for his small body. One hand was all he needed to restrain Dracula for Xander.

Xander stopped in front of them and Dracula stilled. Harry looked at Xander with wide still glowing eyes. Waiting.

Xander grabbed onto one of Dracula's arms and the vampire started to struggle again. He yanked ripping it from its socket and with a thick meaty sound tore it away from his body. They both laughed at Dracula's screams.

(5 hours later- before sunset we'll say)

Xander and Harry had turned Dracula into a blubbering, deformed mess. When they opened the door for him he went willingly into the sunlight. Xander held Harry as they watched Dracula burn and then dust.

They continued holding each other until the sun fully set. Not moving just looking out at the night time sky. The stars seemed to shine brighter against a darker backdrop, it was so beautiful.

* * *

Harry POV

Harry shuddered as he felt the primal, animalistic feeling drain away. Leaving him cold. He felt Xander tighten his arms around him and he leaned back into the other boy. Just feeling him.

They would talk about this tomorrow.

* * *

Wow. I can't believe I just did that. Well, it seems like they are going to be officially together pretty soon. Hopefully, this story is drawing to a close. Damn. Never mind I still need to do something about the wizarding world. Darn.

Hey checkout my new Sesshoumaru/Harry one shot and the new poll I added onto my page. See you guys in a few days!

Read read read and maybe review!

ps. the harry spoke a rune combo that would force xander to sleep. it was actually experimental because he didnt want to hurt xander and he didnt know the real runes to put him to sleep. why he didnt have to write them you might ask...well youre going to have to wait to find out. halfrek did just a bit more than give him knowledge.

-evil grin-

FEHU-eases breathing difficuties (Harry uses it to slow Xander's breathing down)

DAGAZ-soothes anxiety, melancholy (Harry uses it to keep Xander calm)

in my world slower breathing and a tranquil state means sleep. anywho...see you guys later!


	28. Chapter 28

Hello everybody. Guess what? Im sick. It sucks ass I slept all day instead of writing this chapter. Thankfully I woke up enough to type this. Ive been putting this chapter off for a few days for a good reason. I didn't like what I had originially planned. It was sooo boring. Hopefully this chapter will be much better.

"_thinking_"

"talking"

I do not own Harry potter or buffy the vampire slayer

* * *

Chapter 28

* * *

Xander and Harry ran into trouble on the way back to Harry's house. Apparently Dracula did have a few minions working for him. He had been promising them the world and as many happy meals on legs as they wanted. To say they were pissed at the two for killing him would be an understatement.

Xander ducked as a vampire took a wild swing at him. He pulled his trusty stake from his pocket and was thankful that he had still seen the need to remain armed even while under Dracula's control. He quickly stabbed the vamp in the back and dodged another swing from another vamp.

Harry was doing rather well a few feet away from him. His movement seemed to be sure and quicker. Even his strength had a noticeable increase which he proved by throwing a vamp over his shoulder and staking it. His leg lashed out behind him and caught another vampire in the stomach making it hunch over clutching it in pain. Harry shot his arm forward and staked that vamp as well.

This strength and speed was new and different, but Harry wasn't complaining. It made killing vampires easier and he would be prone to less injuries. Xander seemed to be stronger than usual as well. He took a punch from a vamp and stumbled back before shaking it off. He lunged forward with his stake and was pleased to see the dust floating to the ground.

"Hey, Harry are you alright?" Xander yelled from where he was at fighting against his own set of vampires.

"I'm fine." He yelled back dodging another swing, "this new strength is bloody awesome!"

Xander grinned as he threw a vamp away from him.

"It is isn't it? I haven't felt this great since I was first possessed. But I'm not sure why we got a sudden upgrade."

Harry frowned as he tripped a vamp and then rode him down to the ground staking him. He rolled to the side as another tried to take advantage of his turned back.

"I don't know either. I-I like this thing though. It's kind of nice. I can feel the hyena. I can feel you." Harry shot a glance at Xander.

"Me too," Xander dodged a swing, "I can feel you too. Before…before this whole thing. I knew you were pack. I knew from the day I met you, but now. Wow. I've never really felt you before not like this. It's like having a pack again. No, I do have a pack again. I have you." Xander chanced a look at Harry who seemed to be in deep thought.

"I've never…I've never felt this way before. Does it always feel this way to belong to something?" Harry asked Xander. He cursed as a vamp grabbed him from behind holding his arms. He jammed his elbows back into his attacker's stomach and they grunted and let him go. He turned swiftly and staked them.

"No, this is what having pack feels like. I shit Harry I'm sorry. It's not that I don't want to have you as pack. It's great. I love it. I just never thought you were my mate." And here we are treated with another Xander specialty. Foot in mouth a la idiot.

"You-you don't want me." Harry swallowed hard and punched a vamp in the face.

"No! It's not that. I want you I really do. Shit this isn't coming out right." Xander staked his last vamp and moved toward Harry.

"Under Dracula's control I realized something. I like you and I'm not going to let anything hold me back anymore. I just didn't realize that you were my mate." Xander blushed and Harry paused before staking his last vamp. The demon looked confused and decided to take a chance and run. He only made it a few feet before Xander threw his stake and turned the vamp into dust.

Harry bit his lip and looked at Xander, searching his face to see if he was telling the truth. Even now he could feel Xander it wasn't as strong as before when they were dealing with Dracula, but he could still feel him in the back of his mind. Xander's emotions were hidden from him though and he wasn't sure what the other male was really feeling. If he was being truthful with him.

"Xander. You are more than aware of my feeling, I have made them known time and time again, but now I'm not sure. I like you, but…what happened with Dracula. I'm afraid. Do you…do you really care about me that way?"

Xander's face darkened and Harry took a step back. Xander looked at him startled before his very being began emitting shame.

"I wasn't in control then Harry. If I had been I would have staked the bastard for touching you. No one will ever touch you again against your will. I swear it." Xander took a breath before continuing, "I really do care about you Harry. A lot. It's me that feels this way, not the hyena. Actually, the hyena likes you too, but what I'm trying to say is that my feelings aren't being controlled or fabricated. I like you. I want to date you and eventually I want to fall in love with you."

Tears poured down Harry's cheeks this time not in shame, sadness or anger, but in happiness. Xander wanted him. He really did. Not Dracula. Not the hyena. Xander. His Xander.

He buried his head in Xander's chest as the other male wrapped his arms around him, hugging him. He sniffled and wrapped his arms around Xander hugging him back.

They sat together in the night of Sunnydale for a few minutes hugging each other before realizing that it was a bad idea. They smiled at each other sheepishly as they separated.

As they walked back to Harry's house Xander linked his fingers with Harry's. They smaller boy looked up at him in surprise before he smiled his eyes twinkling happily as he squeezed Xander's hand lightly.

Both Xander and Harry had the feeling that things between them were going to be okay.

* * *

Harry POV

The next morning was peaceful right until Harry rolled out of the bed. He groaned from his place on the floor and glared at the floor as he heard Xander laughing from above. He sat up and scowled at Xander who was leaning on his elbow looking over the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up hyena boy."

Xander let out a peel of hyena-like laughter at that and Harry shivered and resisted the urge to echo Xander's laugh. He got up off the floor and walked into the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

"Git." Harry muttered as he turned on the shower. He climbed in and moaned softly as the hot almost too hot water washed over him.

He ignored the knock on the door.

"Harry."

-knock knock-

"Oh Harry." Harry ignored the sing-song voice.

"Haaarrrrryyyyy."

Ignoring.

Silence.

Harry could almost see Xander's pout and puppy dog eyes in his mind. He shamelessly used occulmency to push away the urge to give in and answer the door.

"Fine have it your way." He smiled as he heard Xander's disgruntled voice. He listened to Xander's footsteps as he walked away from the door. He rolled his eyes in amusement at the other male. He knew Xander did it just to be annoying.

Harry paused and wondered how he could hear Xander's footsteps. He knew the other boy was barefoot and he should not have heard anything at all.

_"It seems like I have been given more than speed and strength."_ He frowned. _"I need to see what else has changed about me. It could probably affect my magic as well."_

He paled at the thought.

_"I definitely need to find out what's going on."_

After his shower he met Xander in the kitchen. The other boy was still barefoot and was eating a bowl of cereal. In fact, the only thing he was wearing was a pair of pajama pants. Harry paused in the doorway and shamelessly eyed Xander's muscular form. With effort he pulled his eyes away from the very yummy sight and headed toward the fridge; cereal was not a good breakfast especially with their nightly activities.

Harry flushed at the double meaning of the thought and coughed softly. Xander eyed him curiously, but Harry ignored it.

Not that they have done anything like that. Nope, not at all. Just sleeping. Yup. Sleeping. He kept his head in the fridge until his blush calmed. He grabbed bacon, the container of eggs and milk for the pancakes.

He began cooking and lost himself in thoughts.

* * *

Xander POV

Xander watched Harry as he began cooking much better breakfast than the one he was currently eating. He munched on cereal as he watched the dark haired boy move around the kitchen. Last night had been both hell and heaven. They tortured Dracula, killed vamps, had a heart to heart while killing said vamps and then headed back to Harry's for rest and to call the gang and tell them they were fine.

They had yet to talk about the new turn their relationship had taken. The next logical step seemed to be dating and maybe the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing. Wait. Wouldn't that be boyfriend/boyfriend thing? Xander mentally shrugged.

They also needed to talk about the whole pack thing. Harry seemed to accept it last night and Xander already had. The whole mate thing may or may not be inevitable, but what weirded Xander out was the Harry primal thing. Okay, it wasn't weird as in hellmouthy weird, just different. Primal hyena Harry shouldn't have been possible. Yeah Xander had first connected to Harry through they hyena and the pack thing, but the green eyed boy should not have felt or even been remotely hyenaized. Great he was making up words again.

"Harry?"

Harry POV

Harry set their plates at the table and took a seat. Xander had said his name in a questioning yet perplexed tone. He had the feeling he knew what the other boy was about to ask.

"I haven't a bloody clue."

He smirked at the look on Xander's face when he realized that he was doomed. Xander had always hated researching.

* * *

This chapter comes to you from my brand new laptop. Woo! It's a good thing I got one for Christmas because my little cousin got a virus on my old one. Hope you guys like this chapter. Read read read and just maybe review.

Poll will be closing in three days people. be sure to put your vote in now. the two tops winners will be added to my oneshot list while the others will be recycled for the next poll.

yusuke/harry and vegeta/harry have been having issues. they may be added to the next poll.


	29. Chapter 29

I'm back everybody! I had to reskim through my story because I wasn't sure what I said happened to Voldemort. Apparently I never dealt with him at all. So I must rectify that immediately.

I do not own Harry potter or buffy the vampire slayer

"_thinking_"

"talking"

* * *

Chapter 29

* * *

"_This date sucks."_ Xander pouted behind his book. "_Well, it's not actually a date, but still."_

Xander and Harry headed straight to the basement after breakfast to research. They had been at it for about two hours or so and Xander wished he had work today just to have an excuse to not research. Harry on the other hand seemed pretty content. He was sitting on the floor with several books surrounding him, when he finished one book he would turn and start looking through another.

They were searching for a reason as to why this connection between them had been made. It seemed pretty obvious at first; it must have been the primal's fault. Unfortunately when they looked through books about primal spirits they hit a wall. Primals could not force connections between to individuals if one was not already pack. At the most Xander should have felt possessive and protective of Harry, not claim him as a mate. Harry on the other hand should not have felt anything of the sort. It was a more one way thing. So hyena Harry was still a mystery.

They looked through books about magical bonds, exorcisms and even flipped through Dracula's biography a few times. Nothing was clicking.

Xander sighed and put his book down. It wasn't going to be any help. He made his way back over to the shelves and started reading titles out loud.

"A Herbologists Guide to Aconite, Dwarf Lore, Wizards off Their Natural Path-"

Harry's head shot up. "Wait! Read that last one again!"

"Wizards off Their Natural Path?"

"Yeah that's the one, bring it here." Harry pushed his books to the side and Xander grabbed his book and sat down besides Harry.

"So…wizard?" it finally occurred to Xander that he had not actually asked Harry what he was. He just knew that he was a magic user and had assumed that when Harry was ready that he would tell him. He did not want to pressure the boy because of the way he had reacted on one of their earlier heart to hearts.

"yeah." Harry looked up at Xander, "is that okay?" he asked unsure.

Xander grinned. "Not a problem. Pretty cool actually I don't think I've ever met a wizard before."

Harry gave a relieved laugh and relaxed. He had not realized how tense he was. He sat the rather large book in front of them and started flipping through the pages.

The book wasn't about different wizards. It was more about their magic and Harry was more than thankful for the information. He would need to read this book in depth since he still did not have a wand and he wasn't sure if he should try the Wiccan type of magic again.

Oh wait, there it a section on that. How convenient.

"Here look at this. If a wizard were to attempt Wiccan magic they would find themselves to be very successful. Due to their understanding of their own magic core it is easier for a wizard to use the magics around them. However, many traditional wizards do not use the magic surrounding them because they do not know how. The magic is supposedly lost and due to the closed nature of most wizarding communities only the most eccentric wizards seek out wiccans to learn the lost art. While Wiccan magic wielded through a wizard can be a very great weapon it is a doubled edged sword. Depending on the purity of the area a wizard may suffer a backlash from using the surrounding magic. For example, a clearing in the Himalayas will give little to no magical backlash. Areas that are greatly impure such as Hellmouths should not be practiced upon. Turn to page 256-A to read more on Hellmouths and wizarding magic."

Harry paused at the end of the passage.

"Well, that explains why I was sick for so long. It was magical backlash for using the surrounding magic around me."

Xander frowned. "I don't think you should try to use that type of magic anymore. Who knows how it could affect you."

Harry moved closer to Xander who then wrapped his arm around Harry's waist.

"Well, I guess we'll find out what happens." He turned to the assigned page.

"Chapter 15 Wizards on the Hellmouth

Wizards should be very wary when traveling on the Hellmouth. The energies it contains may corrupt the magic and spells used on it. Most wizards of this age avoid the Hellmouth at all costs. It has been known to disrupt or destroy any tracking devices and many a wizard is lost due to this very peculiar property. Once on the Hellmouth a wizard cannot be traced to it. Even after leaving the Hellmouth's vicinity the wizard cannot be traced or found through any magical means.

Magical connections forged on the Hellmouth can be very peculiar things. It is usually done in three steps. The initial connection, a stronger outside connection and extreme trauma causing another connection to form and solidify. These magical connections are unbreakable by any means."

"Well then. I guess we got our answer." Xander said and Harry nodded. It didn't really bother him that he was stuck with Xander for life. He rather liked Xander. He read on.

"Wizards on the Hellmouth must be wary of corruption. If they open themselves magically up to the energies of the Hellmouth it may consume them. Their magic will become corrupt and instead of turning into a dark wizard they may jump straight into the black arts. Those wizards who practice the black arts turn greedy and corrupt and may make deals with demons. Eventually, they will become too arrogant and summon a demon for the ultimate deal. Immortality."

Harry shivered. He had the feeling that this is what happened to the man who lived in this house before him. He would make sure to avoid Wiccan magic whenever possible.

"That being said Wiccan magic is still possible with the help of a few cleansing spells. The area of the wizards residence must be purified and the wizard himself. Baths in herbs known for their purifying properties are recommended the most. It is known to be very relaxing and once beginning the practice many wizards are eager to continue with the purifying baths.

Any wizard with a strong emotional and magical connection to an item when off the Hellmouth will be returned said item. The item however, will not be in the same form it once was. If the item was somehow destroyed off the Hellmouth its form will have a more drastic change than if it came to the Hellmouth with the owner."

Harry blinked back tears.

"Harry what's wrong?" Xander turned toward him concerned.

"My…before I came here my relatives destroyed all of my personal belongings. My wand, my cloak, my photographs of my parents. Everything. I just-I never thought. I figured it was gone for good." A sob interrupted him and he wondered where it came from before he realized he was the source of the noise.

Xander picked Harry up and set him in his lap. Harry laid his head back on Xander's shoulder and cried in relief. It soon died into sniffles and he turned in Xander's lap.

"Thank you." He smiled.

Xander smiled back. "No problem. It's great that you can get your stuff back now, but a wand? Really?"

Harry's smile stretched into a grin.

"Things are going to be so much fun with it. I'll be able to do so many more things, but can we not tell the others? I don't want them to know what I am. I'm not sure how they will react." Harry didn't want to be seen as a threat or a savior again.

"Sure. I understand." And he really did. He adjusted Harry in his laps and gave him most charming smile.

"So, now that we have finished with all of this researching thing. Maybe we can go on a date? How about a movie? We can even stake a few vampires afterward."

Harry laughed and nodded.

They got up and left the basement. Both very eager for their date.

Unfortunately for Xander and Harry they missed a very crucial piece of information in their book.

_Any wizard that has prolonged contact with the Hellmouth and is connected to a malicious entity will be forced to confront said entity. Unfortunately the entity will become stronger as time goes on and it should be dealt with as soon as possible. Failure to confront the entity in time will give it a physical form if it does not already have one. The more magic that this wizard uses while on the Hellmouth the sooner the entity will regain its physical form._

**Warning: Attempting a purifying bath is not wise if one is connected to a malicious entity. The entity will become very violent and the confrontation will come at that moment.**

* * *

Maybe the author of the book should have added this earlier in the book. Harry's luck strikes again and unfortunately it is not of the good variety.

Sorry about the short chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy it. New polls will be going up soon so you better vote today! Check out my Twisting the Hellmouth page for a new story. Anita blake/btvs crossover.


	30. Author Note

Hello everybody! I just wanted to let you know that I redid chapter 10! Check it out for a bit of Xander/harry bonding time.

New polls are up please vote!


	31. Chapter 30

Hello everybody. I'm going to be on the road tomorrow so I'm going to be typing this kind of early. Did you like the new chapter 10?

I do not own Harry potter or buffy the vampire slayer

"_thinking_"

"talking"

Chapter 30

Harry POV

Harry had never been to the movies before and he had to admit that it was a new experience altogether. He had the feeling that Xander being there made it all the better. They watched a suspense movie called The Village. It was absolute crap and Xander made his displeasure known by throwing popcorn at the screen. After a bit of encouragement Xander managed to get Harry to throw popcorn at the screen as well and yell British slurs.

The other people in the theatre found Harry and Xander more amusing than the actual movie. The only person that seemed to mind was the ticket handler. He tried to vamp out and scare them, but he only earned a stake to the heart. They turned back to their movie as if they had not been interrupted and the other humans in the theatre didn't notice anything wrong. Harry saw a few suspicious looking characters sneak out of the theater after a few minutes though.

Much to Harry's disappointment Xander didn't try anything at the theatre. It's not like he wanted to…to have sex with Xander there or anything, but he would not have minded if the other boy held his hand or something. Maybe he should have chosen a scary movie. That way he could pretend to be afraid and could have his face in Xander's chest. Well, Xander would have known he was faking it, but Harry was sure he wouldn't mind it if Harry was that near him. He would probably use it as an excuse to hug him or something. Xander was cuddly that way.

Xander POV

Xander thought this date was going rather well. The movie was a flop, but he managed to make it pretty entertaining. He had Harry laughing and throwing popcorn. He liked to see Harry laugh his eyes would light up and his face flush slightly. Thankfully, he had very good eyesight since becoming a primal. He could clearly see every expression on Harry's face even though it was dark in the theatre.

Sometimes when Harry would turn to him his eyes sparkled and Xander's breath would catch in his throat. He usually reminded himself to breathe after a few seconds or so, but he was sure that the periods of low oxygen was getting to his brain. It didn't matter anymore that Harry looked younger than he was. It didn't matter that Xander was nineteen and Harry was sixteen, almost seventeen. The only thing that mattered was Harry, his heart and his love. He knew he was in too deep to turn back and given the chance he wouldn't.

Despite his new thoughts on the nature of their relationship he was terrified. He didn't want to push Harry into anything and he didn't want to rush. He wasn't sure if Harry was still harboring some negativity from what happened with Dracula. Not that he thought Harry hated him or anything. It's just…he heard that if someone had been sexually molested in any way that they would not take to a relationship well. He wasn't sure if Harry was ready to go any further than hugging. Hugging was of the good, but smooches were good too. Xander didn't want to push his desires on Harry and make him feel pressured if he wasn't ready.

Xander sighed and munched on some unthown popcorn. He wasn't sure what to do.

Harry POV

Harry hoped that Xander wasn't stupid enough to think that he was traumatized or something from Dracula. He had dealt with his issues that same night and the next day as well when he and Xander tore Dracula apart. The thing that had bothered him the most of that whole deal was that Xander didn't seem to mind Dracula touching him. Now, that he knew Xander had not been in control it was all peachy keen.

Xander wouldn't think that Harry was traumatized from that experience…right? Right?

"Idiot."

Harry grabbed Xander's hand and dragged him out of the theater ignoring his sounds of confusion and protests. He didn't stop until they were some distance away from it. He eyed his surroundings before nodding to himself. Using his new found strength Harry pushed Xander into the wall and kissed him.

Xander POV

"_Guh_."

Harry POV

Harry pressed his lips against Xander more firmly before moving his head trying to gain a better angle. Xander finally decided to participate and opened his mouth deepening the kiss. Harry pushed his tongue in his mouth and played with Xander's and moaned as the other boy sucked on his tongue lightly. He broke away gasping and trying to regain his breath before diving in again.

They spent the next few minutes leisurely kissing each other, taking the time to explore each other's mouths fully. Xander pulled away from the kiss first this time and grinned at Harry.

"I guess I was being stupid huh?"

Harry chuckled, "Yes, you were," He pecked Xander' on the lips, "you shouldn't assume things."

"Yeah, no more assuming for the Xanman." He drew away from Harry reluctantly and laced their fingers together.

"Let's go to my place. We can order takeout."

Harry woke up the next morning warm and comfy. He felt his pillow moving and he snuggled into it smiling as a tanned arm wrapped around his waist. He and Xander had retired to his room last night and talked until they fell asleep. They talked about the primal and the new traits that they might develop from it. They agreed on the heightened senses, increased pain tolerance and increased strength and speed. They didn't really talk about the instincts and the whole mate thing. They figured that it was something better left unsaid.

They talked briefly about the cleansing baths and decided that Harry should do it sometime next week. Xander had even hinted that he would join Harry when the time came. Harry blushed at the memory.

He wiggled his way out of Xander's arms and ignored his sleepy protests. He stopped at the door and looked back at the figure on his bed smiling.

Xander was lying on his back clutching a pillow desperately instead of Harry. His mouth was open slightly and he was snoring softly. His brown hair was an absolute mess and brought another meaning to the word bed head.

Harry stifled a giggle at the thought and went to take care of his bathroom duties. He looked in the mirror as he was washing his hands and almost couldn't recognize himself with the happy and content smile on his face. He knew it was mostly because of Xander, he didn't know what he would have done if he had not met Xander that first day with The Gentlemen. He'd probably be an emotional mess somewhere.

Speaking of Xander he wondered if he still wanted to learn how to cook. The first night they met he made spaghetti and Xander seemed interested enough. He had yet to approach him on the subject though. He had forgotten.

He went back to Xander's room and leaned against the door watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful.

Harry just had to ruin it.

With a war cry Harry jumped on the bed and Xander yelped, flailed and fell off of it. Harry leaned over the edge of the bed and laughed at him.

"Payback is a bitch isn't it?" he teased.

Xander rolled onto his back and glared at him before breaking into a goofy grin.

Xander POV

Xander tried to control his excited bouncing. After his impromptu wakeup call Xander made a trip to the bathroom to complete his morning duties before tracking Harry down to the kitchen. The other boy had several ingredients laid out on the kitchen table and he seemed to be waiting for him. He had been informed that his first official cooking lesson was going to be held now. After kissing Harry breathless he eyed with table with a combination of excitement and trepidation.

Excitement won hence the bouncing.

"We're going to start out simple today. How about pancakes?"

Xander nodded eagerly, he couldn't wait.

-forty five minutes later-

Xander looked in dismay at the burnt mess in the pan. He was on his fifth batch of pancakes and they were going to run out of batter soon. Xander had tried to cook the pancakes with only Harry instructing him on what to do. It hadn't worked out too well and Xander promised to let Harry handle the last batch.

He sat down pouting and Harry grabbed another pan that had not been scorched.

Harry POV

Harry looked at Xander's pitiful face and hid a smile. Xander really had tried hard, but it seemed as if the very kitchen itself was rebelling against him. Despite Harry's coaching he had burnt every single batch of pancakes. He had improved since the first try, but the food in the pan was still nowhere near edible.

He took the last of the batter and poured it in the pan.

"Come here Xander."

Xander seemed to perk up. He walked over to Harry and leaned looking over his shoulder.

"The trick is to pay attention the bubbles on the top. If there are no bubbles than you shouldn't flip it. If there are too many bubbled or if it looks like the top is cooking than it is already too late. They'll be slightly burnt on the other side. These, right here, are ready to be flipped. Look."

Harry flipped the pancakes to and they were a perfect golden brown.

"Looks good." Harry leaned back against Xander as the other boy wrapped his arms around his waist. He smiled slightly as he felt a kiss on the side of his neck. He removed the pancakes from the pan and poured the last of the batter in. They would have just enough to eat. It was a good thing they had made so much batter.

Xander stepped away from Harry and set the table and poured their drinks. Orange juice for Xander and milk for Harry. Harry had been pretty skinny when Xander had first met him, almost unhealthily so, but now he had filled out more. Xander was sure that Harry was still underweight, but it seemed more like a naturally skinny than a starvation skinny. It made Xander sick when he imagined how Harry had gotten to such a state.

He pushed those thoughts to the side when Harry set down their plates. Pancakes now. Brooding later.

Wait…

"I AM NOT A BROODER!"

Harry stared at Xander at his outburst and he stared back awkwardly.

"Um…"

A.N. Just a filler chapter for the boys. I haven't figured out what I want to throw in their path yet. Voldemort now or Voldemort later?


	32. Chapter 31

Hello peoples this fanfic will be drawing to a close pretty soon. I will be making the chapters longer. Next oneshot will be Harry/legolas. My next fic will be btvs/naruto

VOTE NOW!

I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer or Harry potter

Chapter 31

* * *

Harry POV

The next few days were rather normal in Sunnydale terms. They met up with the gang for meetings, went on patrols and explored their powers. Harry had yet to do the cleansing bath, he kept getting distracted. He was studying for his G.E.D. and training with Xander a lot. He was also learning more and more about runes. He had found a set of runes in his books that made sure blades and swords wouldn't get rusty. The Scooby gang had been more than happy about that. Harry had spent the last two days inscribing runes on their weapons. It was hard work, but it was worth it.

He entered the magic box toting a bag filled with pointy and sharp objects. He waved at Dawn as he went back into the side door named employees only. He entered the room set his bag down and stopped. He shook his head as if to clear it and frowned confused. Something was wrong.

Harry felt for Xander through their link, but everything was fine on his end. He was just getting off of work and Harry knew that he was heading here. The link didn't tell him that though Xander just knew there was a Scooby meeting going on today.

Dawn had found out about Buffy being the slayer during the whole Dracula fiasco. She had known that Xander and Buffy were acting oddly, but they wouldn't listen to her. Harry didn't know why he didn't pay her more attention. He was under Dracula's control as well; he should have at the very least incapacitated the girl. Harry rubbed his temple trying to get rid of his sudden headache.

"Hey Harry, is everything alright?" Dawn asked as she came through the door. Harry smiled at the girl and removed his hand from his head.

"I'm quite fine Dawn. How are you? How is school going?"

The girl then went off on a talking spree about some chit named Brittany that had an imaginary boyfriend. Everyone knew she was lying, but no one called her out on it and she continued to talk about how amazing their dates were. Dawn briefly glossed over her classes and then she went on a tangent about how Buffy was behaving.

"Ugh, she is so annoying! How can you guys stand her?"

"_Just barely."_ Harry thought, but he didn't say that out loud. Instead he ignored the question and went to greet Xander at the door.

"The meeting is supposed to be in the back today. The others aren't here yet, but Dawn is. I think Giles stepped out for a moment because the shop was open when I got here and Dawn was here as well." Xander nodded and continued to the back. Harry felt bereft for a moment. He had wanted a hug from Xander, he saw Dawn watching them and he understood. They hadn't told the others about their relationship yet. Harry wanted to sigh; instead he sucked it up and headed to the back as well.

During the whole meeting Harry had a killer headache and he kept rubbing his temple. It almost felt like Voldemort was acting up but it held none of the malicious intent that Voldemort carried. It still hurt though. Willow and Xander had asked him if he was alright, but he brushed them off. He was fine, just a slight headache. He probably just needed a snack or something. They nodded, but Xander didn't look convinced.

Harry excused himself as from the room as he felt his eyes burning. He leaned against the door outside of the room and rubbed his eyes. He blinked hard and then turned on his 'magic vision'. The pain stopped immediately and he sighed. He went back to the room with it still on. He had gotten pretty good at ignoring the magical items in the shop, but this...this he could not ignore.

Dawn was glowing. Not Tara's or Willows kind of glowing, but Dawn's whole being was glowing a bright green. It seemed as if she was made out of green light itself. Harry back out of the room again and slid down the wall breathing hard. Memories that were not his own rushed through his head and split from those he knew to be the truth.

He heard rushed footsteps.

"Harry, are you okay?" Xander's worried voice came from above him. He heard the others' whispered worries.

He groaned and Xander scooped him up in his arms.

"Hey guys, I'm going to take Harry home. He hasn't been feeling well the past few days and I think the runes took its toll on him." He lied.

"You should have told us!" Willow rushed over and looked at Harry worriedly. Harry tried to smile at them.

"I'll be fine. I just need a bit of rest."

They said their farewells and wished Harry well promising to bring over soup and books. They were a good distance from the shop when Xander finally asked what had really happened.

"It-it's Dawn. She doesn't belong here. I know it sounds weird, but it is the truth. Someone has tampered with all of our memories. The only reason why I know something is wrong is because what happened before I came to Sunnydale. I had been under the influence of several memory spells. I think I have developed some sort of immunity to them since then." Harry took a breath.

"Whatever gave us all these memories of Dawn was very powerful. It feels like she has been here all along, but she hasn't. It's almost as if she was inserted into our lives."

Xander was silent the whole way back. Harry knew this was bothering him, in their memories Dawn was like Xander's kid sister. He loved her, but he knew at the same time that Harry wasn't lying to him. For something like this to happen…it was disturbing. He almost wished he hadn't noticed, but that was foolish. He had seen Dawn's light for a reason. He just didn't know why yet.

* * *

Xander POV

"Xander?"

"I believe you Harry." He put Harry down on his feet as they made it back to the house. He called the gang and told them that Harry was sleeping and that he thought Harry would be fine in the morning. No need for soup or books, just sleep. They sent their best regards to Harry.

Xander didn't know what to do. Dawnie…his little Dawnie wasn't real. He sat down on the couch in the living room and put his face in his hands.

He felt Harry sit next to him.

"I know what you're thinking and you're wrong. Dawn is very much real. She is just…different. You don't have to give her up because she's different from what we thought."

"But it's a lie Harry! Now that I know…how can I not treat her differently?" Xander whispered the last part and Harry took Xander's hands into his own.

"Think of Dawn as Dawn. She may be something different, but she is still a little girl. I don't think whatever put Dawn here meant it for her to kill all of us or something of that sort. They wouldn't have made her the slayer's sister."

Xander's eyes finally met his own.

"So…if Dawn wasn't meant to hurt us…then something is trying to hurt her! I think we were given these memories so we would protect her! Bitch or not I know that Buffy values family and she won't let anything get to Dawn."

Harry felt a sense of foreboding.

"Xander…what do we need to protect Dawn from?"

Xander had no answer.

After another hour or so of conversation they decided to treat Dawn not any differently from their memories. From their memories they knew she was sensitive since her father walked out on her family. Human or not they knew that Dawn was still a girl. Harry had seen it and their noses did not lie. They wouldn't isolate Dawn or give her some sort of identity crisis.

Dawn was Dawn and they didn't want to change that. They had some rather fond memories of her. Harry hated that his memories had been tampered with, but he knew he wouldn't give up knowing Dawn for anything. She was a rather remarkable girl even after finding out about Buffy's slayer duties.

Despite not knowing what exactly Dawn was they decided that it wouldn't hurt to tell Giles. Unlike Willow and Buffy, Giles would not take any action until he knew what was going on. Maybe there was something he knew that could tell them what was going on. Maybe it was a slayer thing? They didn't know.

* * *

Harry POV

Harry walked to the magic shop the next day with Xander right behind him. They were both nervous about telling Giles about Dawn, but it must be done.

"Hey G-man, can we talk to you for a minute?"

Giles sighed where he was rearranging books, but turned to them.

"Must you call me that infernal name, Xander? What is it?"

"I think we need to sit down for this talk." Harry said already heading to the table in the back of the store. Xander sat down next to him, his face seriously and Harry saw Giles take notice. The man was worried and he had a reason to be. Giles sat down.

"Go on tell me."

"It's about Dawn," Harry started, "I'm not sure if you will believe me or not, but I have no reason to lie. Ever since The Gentlemen I have been able to see the mystical energies of any individual I look at. That was how I was able to find you, Tara and Willow locked into the closet during the Dracula fiasco." Harry took a nervous breath.

"The other day when I entered the magic shop I noticed that something was wrong, something was different. I was struck with a terrible headache, but that wasn't the reason why Xander escorted me home. You see, when I reentered the room I had my sight on and when I looked at Dawn…Giles… Dawn is something…something else. She might be human now, but she didn't start out that way." Ignoring Giles disbelieving look Harry continued.

"I am almost like Tara in that I can see auras, but you must understand I see their magic as well. On patrol I can see a vampire's darkness and even now if I wished it so I could see your magic signature. You glow a soft gray with hints of red. Dawn…Dawn doesn't merely glow green. She is green. Her very being is made of some sort of green energy. Once I saw Dawn for what she truly was I regained my memories. I have a double set. One of Dawn and one without her. I know this is hard to believe, but Xander and I believe that Dawn was put with us for a reason. For protection. Where better to put her than as the little sister of the slayer?"

Giles took off his glasses and began to clean them furiously. Harry almost sighed in relied and he felt Xander's hand grab his under the table. Giles believed him.

"Suppose that all of this is true and Buffy was meant to protect Dawn. Exactly what is she protecting Dawn from?" he pushed his glasses back onto his face and immediately took them off again at Harry's answer.

"Something powerful enough for those who placed Dawn with us to fear them. As for who? I have no idea."

The Scooby meeting went normally that evening, but Harry could tell that Giles was mentally listing books that he needed to go through. They decided to not tell the others until they had something more concrete. Surprisingly, Giles trusted Xander to keep this a secret. Giles didn't warn or threaten him at all. Harry thought it was an improvement over his previous treatment of him when he always tried to make Xander fray adjacent.

It wasn't toward the end of the Scooby meeting when Harry finally met someone he had heard only heard about. Spike.

Spike strutted through the back door as if he owned the place. Buffy threatened him, Willow and Tara greeted him and Giles ignored him. Xander didn't react negatively and Harry knew that Xander didn't blame him for what happened with Anya.

Xander had told Harry that Spike was just mostly working on instincts. Xander never believed Spike to be evil, but he had never pretended to be good. He didn't hate Spike and Xander told Harry that if it wasn't for him than he probably would have never gotten together with him. He had the feeling that he and Anya were going to be together for the long haul. For better or worse.

Harry on the other hand wasn't as apathetic about Spike as Xander. He wanted to simultaneously hug Spike and stake him. Xander had been so hurt after Anya's cheating, yet if he hadn't Harry would never have him. Harry wasn't quite sure how to react to Spike. So he mostly ignored him for the meeting. It wasn't until afterward that he got to interact with Spike.

He was getting a pile of books that Giles had set out for him to take home for research when Spike hopped up on the counter looking at him.

"So, you're the one that I smell all over the whelp." Harry choked.

"What?"

Spike tapped his nose.

"Can't fool me mate. I could smell you two all over each other from a mile away." He leered.

Harry blushed and looked at Spike trying to see if the vampire had any malicious intent against him. Despite the bleached blonde hair that suspiciously looked like Malfoy's he could tell that Spike meant no harm.

"We are dating." He murmured quietly knowing that Spike would hear.

"What happened to his demonic bint?"

Harry frowned at him. "They broke up after he caught her sleeping with you."

Spike grimaced. "She wasn't even that good of a lay, mate. Way too greedy of a lover."

Harry ignored that and grabbed his books. He didn't like to think about her. It reminded him that Xander was with someone else before that wasn't him and then he got jealous even when he had no right to be. Harry was just a tad bit possessive, he wouldn't rip someone's head off for flirting with Xander, but he wanted to make sure that they knew he was taken. Xander was his man dammit and some floozy wasn't going to take him away not when he had put so much work into getting him!

"It was a pleasure meeting you Spike. And do keep my relationship with Xander a secret. We haven't told the others yet." He turned to walk out of the magic shop.

"And what if I don't?" he didn't need to turn around to see Spike's smirk.

"Buffy would threaten to stake you, but I'm not Buffy. I am far more ruthless when it comes to protecting someone I care about. If you tell the others you will be begging to stake yourself long before I am done with you."

Harry walked out the shop reveling in Spike's stunned silence. He caught Spike's whisper on the way out.

"Well, it seems like the whelp managed to get with a pretty bloke with some real balls."

* * *

AN. 5 MORE CHAPTERS BEFORE THIS STORY IS OVER! I cant wait to start another fic.


	33. Chapter 32

I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer or Harry potter

Chapter 32 is finally here

Harry flopped onto the bed and sighed in relief when the cushions met his sore back. He had spent the last few days bent over musty tomes trying to find out what Dawn was. Besides Xander and Giles the rest of the Scooby's were still kept in the dark about Dawn. They didn't want them to freak out and push the girl away. Xander and Harry had decided that they would be the ones to tell Dawn that she wasn't quite...normal. They would tell her before the others so she had some time to adjust. Probably in a few days or a week or two in between. Harry hoped she took the news well. She was a strong girl, but he still worried.

Xander climbed on the bed besides Harry and moaned around the pillow he had stuck his face in. Harry giggled and shifted his head a bit to look at him. He briefly wondered how Xander could breathe, but decided that thinking was way too much effort. He drifted off to sleep.

Xander POV

Xander groaned and stuck his face in the pillow. With effort he rolled onto his side and looked at Harry and snorted. The smaller boy was asleep already. Well, he didn't blame him. They had been researching for days on end. Xander had quit his job about two days ago. He figured that something big and Dawn related was going to go down soon. Might as well make sure he wasn't exhausted from flipping burgers. At the time he didn't count on researching for hours on end.

Despite their best efforts they had yet to find anything. They researched almost all day and a good portion of the night. They only stopped for bathroom breaks, food, patrol and Scooby meetings. Harry was also reading up on wards. He had already warded the other Scooby's houses and they were strong enough to keep powerful demons out. Spike had to be invited back into the house to get in. There would be no more Draculas coming around to mess with them. Xander just hoped that they were powerful enough for whatever was coming. Harry had also started learning more offensive rune magics. Thankfully, they did not draw on the energy of the Hellmouth and it was safe to use them. Using rune magic on the Hellmouth wouldn't corrupt Harry which was a really good thing because Harry did not have the time for the cleansing bath. He had dived into his studies and research head first and didn't sleep much unless Xander forced him too. All of Harry's instincts screamed that something bad was coming and he wanted to be prepared for it. Xander trusted Harry's instincts and he was glad that the other boy was trusting himself more. Harry needed to believe in himself.

Their, ah, physical relationship didn't have much time to grow with all of the research that they were doing. They had stolen a few kisses and soft caresses but other than that they hadn't found time to further their relationship. Xander wasn't complaining though, for now the kisses were enough. He wanted their first time to be special. He wanted Harry to feel loved and desired. He wanted to caress, stroke and taste every inch of his beautiful green eyed mate. He wanted Harry to scream his name until his voice was hoarse, but he could be patient. Xander could wait until after this unknown, maybe apocalypse type, event was thwarted.

Xander reached out and stroked Harry's cheek.

Yes, he could wait. Harry was worth it.

Harry POV

Harry hadn't expected Dawn to react this way. He thought there would be tears, or screams of denial or possibly anger. Instead she jumped up and down squealing excitedly. Apparently, she had wanted to be something...special since she had learned about Buffy being a Slayer. She was going to see if she had the potential to be a witch, but she hadn't had the time to talk to Willow or Giles yet. Harry had advised her to wait until they figured out exactly what she was before she started learning magic. Her unknown status could interfere with the magic and distort a simple spell into something dangerous. Dawn had pouted for a few minutes and then agreed. Xander had told her that she could be special girl in a different way. She had a knack for researching and learning different languages. Xander was already teaching her how to write in Greek when he found the time. She was actually picking it up very quickly and they thought that she could learn the rest on her own without any problems. She had been thrilled to pieces that she had found her niche in the group. Despite how perplexed Harry was of her reaction he was glad that she had not taken the news badly. Xander had grinned knowingly and said that seeing Giles clean is glasses furiously had been almost as good as Dawn's reaction.

Currently, they were all researching the new demon of the week. It wasn't a big bad, it was actually pretty low class and easy to kill. They just needed to find out what weapon was best at killing the demon. Giles had Harry working on the Dawn research bit again instead, but he wasn't complaining. He knew that figuring out Dawn's status was more important than anything else.

That didn't stop him from being bored, cranky and tired though. He glared at the book and willed it to either give up all of the important information or to spontaneously combust. It did neither. Harry scowled. Harry looked up startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Xander was looking at him concerned and Harry blushed and gave him a sheepish smile. He stood up.

"I think I'll be heading home now. I'll see all of you tomorrow; good luck with the demon, Buffy." Harry said.

"Thanks and be careful." Buffy waved at him with stake in her hand.

"See you, Harry."

"Bye."

"Do be careful."

"B-bye."

Harry said his goodbyes to the others and left the shop. Not long after he left Xander was right behind him.

"How are you feeling?" Xander looked at him concerned and hugged him around his waist. Harry allowed himself to enjoy Xander's embrace for a few moments before reluctantly pulling himself away.

"I'll be fine. Just a bit tired."

Xander nodded and they started off towards Harry's house. Halfway there Xander's hand slipped into his. He smiled and tightened his fingers around the other boy's hand, enjoying the contact.

He and Xander hadn't been able to further their physical relationship, but they both knew that they would not have time given the circumstances. Harry was all for throwing Xander down and ravishing him, but he felt as if they did not have much time. Every second studying and researching counted because something was coming. Something big and bad and Harry wasn't quite sure if they were all going to survive it.

He glanced at Xander, studying his face. Trying to memorize it. If something happened to them, if Xander died Harry knew he would never forgive himself. If Harry was the one to die...he could only hope that Xander would be able to move on. Harry had sworn that he wouldn't let Xander die and he would keep his promise, even if it meant that he died instead.

Harry blinked back into focus when Xander took the keys out of his pocket and opened the front door. He blushed at his inattentiveness. When they entered the house Xander walked ahead of him and into the kitchen. Harry followed him and sat down at the table while the other searched through the cabinets for something. A few minutes later Harry had mug of hot chocolate with mini marshmallows in front of him. He sipped it and nodded gratefully. Xander sat across from him on the other side of the kitchen table drinking his own hot chocolate. Halfway through his mug Harry looked up at Xander. He took in the tanned skin and shaggy brown hair. The lush lips and the curve of his jaw. Harry never wanted to forget Xander; he never wanted to forget what he looked like or his personality. He never wanted to forget about his laugh or his lame jokes. He never wanted to forget the way he smiled or his appreciation for a home cooked meal. He never wanted to forget Xander and suddenly Harry realized how stupid he had been. If he was going to die soon he at least wanted to just once see Xander in the heat of passion. He wanted to know what he liked, what made him moan. He wanted to know how to make the other boy gasp and pant his name. Harry stood up from the table. He walked over to Xander and before he could talk himself out of it he grabbed a handful of that thick brown hair and crashed their lips together.

If he was going to die soon, he would have at least experienced everything he could with Xander.

Xander POV

Xander gasped in surprise and moaned in Harry's mouth, surprised that the smaller boy could be so forceful. He broke the kiss after a few moments and stood up. He leaned down and kissed Harry, wrapping his arms around him trying to hold the black haired boy closer. Harry wrapped his arms around Xander's neck and jumped up and wrapped his legs around Xander's waist. Xander groaned and cupped Harry's ass, grinding them together. He reveled in the small moans that poured out of Harry's mouth. He took one step and then two and then three and before Xander knew it he was in the bedroom, their bedroom. He laid Harry down on the bed and covered him with his body. Harry had loosed his hands from around his neck and was now grasping at his shirt desperately trying to get it off. Xander pulled back from the kiss gasping for breath.

"Harry? What-"

"No talking. More kissing. I need you Xander please. I want you inside of me." Harry arched his body up, rubbing his against Xander.

Xander pulled the last shreds of his self-control around him.

"Harry? Are you sure? I-" he wasn't sure if he could resist Harry. He had wanted to wait until after all of this Dawn drama was over, but if Harry wanted him now...Xander wasn't sure if he could hold out. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to.

"Please." Harry pleaded. Harry knew that Xander wanted him and damned if he didn't use that to his advantage. It wasn't fair that Harry could look so damn cute and needy and so fucking sexy. Xander gave in. If the shit was going to hit the fan pretty soon, he wanted to at least make sure that they would have one night together.

Xander leaned down and kissed Harry.

-ring ring-

Xander pulled back and groaned. Harry grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down into another kiss. He ran his tongue along Xander lips and he opened his mouth letting him in.

-ring ring ring-

Xander broke the kiss and cursed. He sat up ignoring Harry's protests and answered his phone.

"Xander here." He couldn't help the annoyance in his voice.

"Xander! I have found out what Dawn is and we are all in great danger! I found an older book in a box that I had never unpacked from when I first moved here. I thought I had lost it, but I merely misplaced it I was quite glad-"

"G-man you're babbling."

"Good lord! I am babbling I have spent way too much time with you kids. I-"

"Giles!"

"Way too much time," he heard Giles mumble and he was sure that the man was blushing. Giles cleared his throat before continuing, "It seems as if Dawn is the key to opening portals to different dimensions. An old prophecy recorded in the times of the old council states that the key will go to a protector, a warrior of the good. A goddess of hell will use the key to tear down the barriers between the dimensions. If the dimensions are torn down then the world will be pulled into chaos. Our world will be consumed by hell. I'm afraid that we do not have much more time. According to the book, if Dawn has been sent to us then the goddess is already looking for her."

Xander paled and looked down at Harry. From the troubled look on his face he had heard. Harry sat up.

"Everyone will be informed tomorrow of Dawn's, uh, status. Please be careful and if you get in contact with Harry pass along the news. I'm afraid that I don't have his number."

"Okay, Giles. I'll see you tomorrow at the magic box." Xander said goodbye and hung up the phone. He stared at it for a minute and looked at Harry. He tried to crack a smile, but it seemed kind of flimsy.

"So a hell goddess. Never fought one of those before." his light tone did not hide his apprehension.

Harry POV

Harry forced Xander to lie down and cuddle with him. He knew something bad was going to happen, but a hell goddess? Xander rearranged them and drew the covers over them from their place on the foot of the bed. Neither of them were in the mood anymore. Harry snuggled into his chest and listened to the calming sound of Xander's heartbeat. He was afraid and he knew that Xander was too. He hoped that they both survived this.

-time skip-

Xander POV

Xander entered the shop nervously. Giles was at the front at the cash register ringing up a purchase and he knew that he and Harry were the first ones to arrive. He wasn't sure how they were going to do this. Was Giles going to tell the others or would he do it or Harry? He didn't think they would take the news rather well. They would probably freak out, well Buffy and Willow might. Tara would just nod and smile or something. She was kind of peaceful and sage like in the way that Oz was.

He felt Harry slip his hand into his and give it a quick squeeze before moving past Xander.

"Are you ready, Mr. Giles?" Harry asked.

Giles sighed and took his glasses off, cleaned them and replaced them back on his face before answering.

"Not really, but it must be done. I hope Buffy does not overreact and listens to us. Sometimes you can never tell with Buffy. Sometimes she's stake first and ask questions later and others...well she almost seems to go into denial of some sort. The second reaction is what we want the most. We should be able to convince her of the truth about Dawn. Speaking of Dawn, she will be here in about five minutes or so. You two please head into the back while I close the shop down."

Xander nodded and he and Harry headed to the back Scooby meeting room.

"How do you think Buffy will take it?" Harry asked.

Xander slumped down into his chair and the other boy sat next to him.

"Giles is right, you can never really know with Buffy. I see the best case scenario as this; Buffy treats Dawn like she is Angel. As in she can do no wrong and it doesn't matter what her humanoid type classification is. That way she will still care about and protect Dawn without going all emo and act as if the world is out to get her."

Harry sighed and closed his eyes.

"I hope that you're right, Xander."

Not long after their short discussion Dawn came in followed by Willow, Tara, Spike, Buffy and Giles. Giles locked the door behind him and waited for everybody to take their seats before speaking.

"I have brought all of you here today for a matter of the utmost importance."

"Another apocalypse?" Willow chirped. Giles blinked at her in surprise before continuing.

"Well, yes, but that is not all. If this event comes to pass all of the world will be thrown into hell."

Giles gave them a rundown of the story he told Harry and Xander the other day.

"So we like find the key and then kill the hell goddess right?" Buffy asked twirling a stake.

"Indeed, but we already have the key."

"That's great!" Willow exclaimed, "so all we need to do now is hide it and then we're fine right?"

Giles shook his head.

"It's not that easy. The key isn't an object, Willow, it's a person."

The room was dead silent. Xander looked over at Dawn, but she didn't seem like she was going to spill the truth anytime soon.

"It's Dawn isn't it?" Tara said

"Huh?"Buffy and Willow exclaimed in unison. Dawn looked down at the table and seemed to be gathering her courage.

"Well, um, that is to say...yes. Dawn is the key? How did you know Tara?" Giles asked.

Tara looked down at the table a bit and blushed.

"I'm able to read auras. Dawn's is very different from everybody else. Her aura, her very being, glows green. It's very pretty."

Everybody blinked at Tara in shock before Spike let out a snort of amusement.

"Only you, Glenda."

Buffy opened and closed her mouth a few times before huffing and looking at Dawn to see her reaction. Dawn did not seem very surprised at the news and Buffy glared at her.

"So you knew too huh? How long? How many years?"

Dawn winced.

"Actually Buffy, Dawn just found out not long ago herself." Harry said trying to get the attention off of the younger girl.

Buffy turned her sharp gaze to Harry.

"You knew too?"

Giles took his glasses off and cleaned them again. Xander thought it had to be some sort of record.

"Well, they were the ones to tell me." Giles muttered lowly as if trying to escape the slayers wrath.

"They?"

"I found out first and then I told Xander. We told Giles and we decided that we wouldn't keep this information from Dawn. We just found out last night about the...prophecy and what it actually held. We weren't quite sure what Dawn was."

"So no one decided to tell me? Don't you think I should know that my sister isn't quite human?"

"Buffy, when I was one year old my parents died and I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle. For ten years they treated me as a leper or something that they would rather wipe off the bottom of their foot then as their relative. When I was eleven a coven that my parents knew finally contacted me, I found out that day that magic was real and that I had it. I was never able to acclimate myself before I was thrown headfirst into their world. I never had the time to come to terms with myself. Why should I do the same thing to Dawn?" Harry confessed quietly.

Buffy looked down and seemed to be struggling with something. Xander sighed; it was his turn to try to make her understand.

"Buffy, just think. How would you feel if everybody around you knew that you were going to become a Slayer? How would you feel if your classmates or even your teachers new before you? Us?" She huffed, sighed and then nodded to herself. That seemed to do it. It seemed as if it was easier to convince Buffy of something when it was somehow related to her. Well, at least she understood now.

Buffy turned to Dawn.

"So…how are you taking it?" she asked.

Dawn smiled at her, pleased that her sister was treating her the same way she always had. Nothing was different between them.

"I'm doing pretty good. I'm actually kind of excited; well not about the whole hell goddess thing, but about the whole super special Dawn thing. It's kind of nice to finally join the special girl clique." She grinned.

Xander rolled his eyes.

"But…why now? Shouldn't you have known earlier Tara?" Willow asked her friend. Tara shook her head.

"I wouldn't have noticed it. It's almost new…but not."

"Why? What do you mean?" Willow asked.

"Well, technically…I'm only a few weeks old." Dawn said, "Everyone, including me, got some sort of magical download of well, me. I think it's pretty cool though, just think. I'm the smartest teenage newborn that you've ever known! I could be a celebrity or something, ya know, if the world ever learned about demons and stuff."

Willow, Buffy and Spike took some time to digest the information. Giles, Harry and Xander had already known and Tara just accepted it.

"Magical download or not, you're still Niblet. I got the memories, might as well not fight 'em. Got some good times stored up in here." Spike tapped his temple and Dawn giggled.

"Thanks, Spike."

"Okay…I think I can do this." Buffy took a deep breath and tried to think rationally. "So, Dawn hasn't been a pain in my ass for the last few years, instead she has been a pain for only the last few weeks. Okay, I think I can deal with this, but why was Dawn sent to us."

"Well Buffy," Giles said, "who better to protect her than us?"

"Point taken."

Glory POV (no Ben)

Glory sat on the outside of the magic shop waiting. She would have gone in, but the building was warded. The moment she stepped inside the doorway the owner of the building and the wards would have known she was there. She scowled, but as pissed off as she was, she was still patient.

Glory had been able to track the key down to the Hellmouth. Once she stepped inside the city limits the energy of the Hellmouth distorted her senses. She was unable to track the key any further. She had spent the last few days searching the city and harassing the local demon population. They hadn't known anything about the key, but they had pointed her into the direction of the slayer and her friends. Apparently, they were always in the middle of anything weird that went down in this stupid town. Every member of their 'gang' had been summoned tonight and she would bet money that they knew what or who the key was. She just needed to get one of them alone. Just one.

Glory smirked as a blonde headed vampire stepped outside of the shop. This demon was only a small bug compared to her, he would do just fine.

Harry POV

After explaining what they knew of Dawn's origins the Scooby's started researching the hell goddess. So far they did not like what they found. The goddess was incredibly powerful, but she did not retain all of her abilities. The ones that remained when she was banished from her dimensions were superhuman speed, superstrength, near invulnerability and the ability to drain a person of their mental energy i.e. make them go insane. Giles speculated that the energy from the Hellmouth would disrupt the rest of her abilities and she would be unable to use them. Apparently, it was a last minute addition to her banishment. Instead of the Hellmouth amplifying her abilities they would become weaker. However, the Hellmouth was the only place where she would be able to open the dimensional portal to her world.

Harry thought that it was a good thing that Dawn was sent to them. It was easier to hide and protect her on the Hellmouth than on it which was kind of backwards when you think about it.

It would be difficult to kill Glory. They would need to make her human. Giles said that there were powerful curses that could make her human, but because she was so powerful they would only be temporary. The curses would also be difficult to locate, interpret and use. It would take time, time they weren't sure that they had.

Xander POV

Xander nodded to Spike as he left the shop. Willow and Tara left not long after and then Buffy left to take Dawn home. They helped Giles put up his books before taking their leave as well.

"Xander...do you think we should tell them about us?" Harry glanced at Xander as they walked. They were headed to his house because it would be easier to defend themselves and possibly escape than at Xander's apartment.

Xander stumbled over his feet for a moment and then resumed walking normally.

"I'm not sure. They took Dawn's almost nonhuman status pretty well. But you know it's kind of different with us. I think we might be able to. Willow might be upset because I didn't tell her sooner and Buffy would probably deny me being gay. I used to have a crush on her," he paused gathering his thoughts, " Tara won't mind, Giles will probably clean his glasses, blush a bit and then say something vague about his Ripper days and exploring and all that crap. Dawn will probably just think it's cute. I just hope she doesn't squeal. That would really hurt my ears." Xander grimaced and rubbed them as if trying to ward off any future attacks.

Harry giggled.

"Yeah, I can see Dawn doing that."

"I'm not sure about Spike though. Probably won't care, just call us a couple of poofters, whatever that means."

Harry grinned.

"It basically means the same thing as gay. And don't worry about Spike. He already knows."

"Huh?"

"Spike knew the first time he saw us together. He could smell us all over each other."

"I'm surprised he didn't say anything," Xander goggled, "usually he would have blackmailed me by now or at least tried too. I haven't heard a single snide or teasing comment thrown my way!"

Harry opened the door and motioned Xander in before locking it. He turned to Xander who still seemed to be in a state of shock.

"He would have, but I threatened him." Harry flushed as Xander gaped at him.

He shuffled a bit before muttering, "I told him that I would torture him if he ever told the others."

Xander laughed at Harry's sheepish explanation and scooped up the smaller boy in his arms. Harry laughed as Xander carried him up the stairs bridal style. Xander tossed him on the bed and then jumped on him before he could get up. Peals of laughter rang out as Xander tickled Harry. Harry squirmed and gasped trying to escape Xander's very wily fingers, but to no avail. He collapsed against the bed exhausted and laughing begging for mercy. Xander smirked and let him up after a few more moments. Taking pleasure in his flushed face and heaving chest.

"That's what you get for not telling me about Spike," he leaned down and kisses Harry softly," and that's what you get for telling that to Spike."

Harry leaned up and connected their lips again. He pressed against Xander gently, moaning as Xander's tongue snaked into his mouth.

They kissed for a few minutes, both leisurely exploring the others mouth; only parting for air. Xander pulled back first and gazed at Harry lovingly.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Xander."

-time skip-

Spike had been missing for the past week the other Scoobys exhausted every resource they had to find him, but to no avail. Spike had been taken. Tara and Willow tried to scry using Wiccan magic, Harry and Xander tried to track him down by scent and Buffy and Giles terrorized the demon community. It seemed as if something else scarier than them was out there and it had taken Spike. The Scoobys had no doubt that he was being interrogated and most likely tortured by the hell goddess for information on the key. They partially hoped that Spike would hold out and that the hell goddess would get bored with him. Xander and Harry were more realistic. They hoped that the goddess killed Spike; they knew that he had to be in extreme pain. If she freed him, that was fine and dandy, but if she was torturing him…

When Spike first went missing they created a buddy system. Xander and Harry; Giles, Dawn and Buffy; Tara and Willow. Joyce had been sent out of town for art dealings in L.A. they hoped for all of this to be over by the time she got back. Nobody wanted her to be in danger. The buddy system worked for the most part, until Tara was attacked.

Tara and Willow had been at a fair, trying to find something to be happy about in these miserable times, but it turned out horribly wrong. Tara had been on the other side of the park and Willow could not get to her. She didn't know anything was wrong…until she heard her scream.

Tara had been drained of most of her mental energy. She had to be institutionalized for insanity and the only thing they got out of her attack was a name. Glory.

A.N. oh my god. You guys have no idea how long it has taken me to write this chapter. I had to start and stop for days and days. I finally added everything in it that I wanted to. I hope you enjoyed it please read and review.


	34. Chapter 33

Wow. This chapter took a while. I'm trying to build up the climax so the next few chapters won't be crap and the story fizzles out. So expect the next update to be kind of late too. The one shots will be put on hold until this fic is finished. Another 3 chapters or so to go and then it's over people.

I do not own Harry potter or Buffy the vampire slayer

Chapter 33…maybe

Since Spike went missing and Tara hospitalized, Xander had spent most of his time around the other Scoobys. Despite all of the drama and issues they had in the past Willow was still his best friend. She needed him, his support. Xander spent a good portion of his time comforting Willow. She hardly ever left the hospital so, he would bring her yummy treats and books for research. When she needed a shoulder to cry on he gladly offered his. When she called for him he always came and knew what she needed the most to feel better. He was her Xander-shaped friend again, always there always steady and always ready to be her rock.

Xander also divided his time between Giles, Buffy and Dawn. They needed his support as well, and he gave as much as he could. Every day he would spend most of his time with the other Scoobys, and every night he would come home to Harry.

Harry would visit the others as well and attend the Scooby meetings, but most of his time was spent researching the hell goddess and the ever allusive spell to turn her human. He wasn't as close to the others as Xander was. So he wasn't missed very much; the others were so wrapped up in their lives that they couldn't really spare Harry the time anyways. His forming relationships with them were put on hold.

Harry's and Xander's physical relationship was put on hold yet again. By the end of the day or night they were too tired to do anything, but cuddle and a few short kisses. But they still slept in each other's arms every night without fail.

Harry POV

Harry was starting to feel neglected. It was stupid of him and he knew it, but he couldn't help himself. Xander had been spending less and less time with him every day. It was like they were running on different time zones and the only time when they collide was at night when they were too tired to do anything, but sleep. Since Xander was with the other Scoobys and Harry researching the books at his house they hadn't had time to talk much either. Their conversations were sparse and few. Harry hated it, but due to the situation it really couldn't be helped. Xander was busy. He was busy. That's it. End of story.

Or at least it should have been. Harry tried to rationalize with himself; he explained the situation over and over again. They had no time, but he couldn't change how he felt. He missed Xander, his presence, his touch, is voice and his laughter. His heart ached when they were parted, and his pain only let up the few short hours they spent together every night. It just...it just wasn't enough.

Harry curled up on the couch in his living room, hugging his knees. He closed his eyes tightly, squeezing back tears. He shouldn't feel this way. He shouldn't. But...that didn't keep the tears at bay, the loneliness and the fear. The fear that despite being claimed as his mate, that Xander didn't want him. _Really_ want him.

Harry got up off the couch abruptly. He pushed his disturbing thoughts to the back of his mind. He knew they were foolish and completely unfounded. Xander wanted him, he had said so. They were in love, together and that was going to be enough for him.

Harry trudged upstairs determinedly. He was going to go upstairs, run a bath and soak all of his negative thoughts away. Harry entered the bathroom and began running water. He ran his hands through the water as the tub began to fill.

_"Oh I can do the cleansing ritual now."_

He might as well. A nice bath with good scents was sure to clear out any negative feelings be had. He hummed at the thought.

He turned off the water and ran back down to the kitchen. Thankfully, it wasn't hard to find cleansing herbs. Some of them could be found in a kitchen and the book hadn't called for any specific herbs. Harry grabbed a jar of bay leaves and chamomile tea. These should do well enough. He smelled the leaves and smiled softly to himself.

_"Maybe Xander would like to take a bath too?"_

With that thought Harry put back the bay leaves and grabbed the jar of rosemary instead. These would be nice scents, good purification and well...they also dealt with love and lust.

Harry bounced his way to the fridge suddenly excited. Xander was due home soon. Maybe they could make this night their own? A romantic dinner with candles followed by a hot bath was just what they needed. Yup. This was bound to end with hot and naked fun.

Harry smiled to himself as he ran around the kitchen. He was going to make spaghetti, their first meal together, and the quickest thing to make right now. He kind of wished Xander was here to help make it, but this was supposed to be a super surprise romantic evening so it was best that he wasn't.

Soon the noodles were done and the sauce was on the lowest setting waiting for someone to eat it. Harry headed back upstairs to rerun the bath water as hot as possible and lit candles around the tub's edge. He sat on the edge of the tub and sprinkled some of the herbs in; he leaned down to touch the water and then pulled back his fingers just above it. He suddenly had the feeling that it would have been a very bad idea. He stood up and left the room shaking off the feeling of dread.

"Yeah, that would have been a smart idea. That water was too bloody hot!"

Idiot.

Soon he was all too excited again. He grinned and giggled excitedly as he picked out an outfit. Nice black dress slacks and a button down dark green shirt. He was going barefoot for the night. He couldn't keep the smile off his face as he changed. He brushed and rebraided his hair at least 3 times before taking it loose and then putting it into a very loose low ponytail. He licked his lips and bit them slightly making them a nice rosy pink. He pouted and was pleased at the cute/erotic picture he made. He giggled again and skipped down stairs. He hummed a random tune as he set the table; he lit the candles and nodded to himself. This was almost perfect. He opened the freezer and searched through it to find the piece de resistance triple chocolate chunk ice cream. He and Xander would need to recover from their, ahem, nightly activities and this would be just the thing to help.

Now all he had to do was wait.

Harry went to sit on the living room couch and wringed his hands nervously. He kept looking at the clock, but it wouldn't help anyways. Xander was due in soon, but he didn't have a set time to be back home. That didn't dim Harry's excitement and anticipation at all. This night was going to be perfect. Simply perfect.

-time skip-

Harry blinked his eyes groggily when he heard the phone ring. He must have fallen asleep. He shot a look at the clock to see that two hours had passed since he had been waiting. Xander had never been this late. Damn their bath was probably cold; he would have to run it again. The spaghetti sauce was on too low to do any damage so no problem there.

-ring ring ring-

"Oh right."

Harry leaned over the couch and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Harry," Harry smiled at the sound of Xander's voice, but it immediately fell at Xander's next words, "Tara had a relapse and Will is in a bad way right now. I won't be able to make it home tonight."

Harry swallowed a few times trying to blink back tears.

"Okay...I guess...I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Sorry I can't make it home. Well, I gotta go. Bye."

"Bye." Harry said quietly. He hung up the phone and stared at it as if willing it to disappear and to somehow prove that the conversation didn't just happen.

He felt numb as he stood up and went into the kitchen to turn the stove off. He felt numb. Numb and cold.

Harry slowly lay back down on the couch and stared unseeingly.

"It had been a stupid idea anyways." he mumbled to himself.

Xander POV

Xander extracts himself from Willow's death grip and sighed. Ever since Tara had been attacked and Spike kidnapped the Scoobys had been falling apart. When Buffy wasn't at home with Dawn she was patrolling obsessively. She was quick to anger and most demons avoided her, well the ones that hadn't skipped town with the arrival of the hell goddess. Xander was glad that Joyce had gone out of town for art dealings; she would have been in danger AND had to deal with Buffy's increasingly pissy attitude.

Dawn spent her time studying and researching, trying to solidify her position in the group. Her head was always in a book. She was always learning and always trying to make herself more useful. She had pulled away from everybody a little because of Spike's disappearance. She saw what happened to Tara and was still worried about Spike and blamed herself for all of this happening. Xander constantly reassured her that none of this was her fault, but Xander wasn't sure if she believed him or not.

Giles had been researching up a storm. The man didn't sleep as much as he needed to and there was a time or two when Xander literally had to force him to put a book down and get some sleep. His English quips and snaps were coming more and more often, and if he hadn't known Harry Xander would have never known what the man said to him most of the time. Even so, he still had to ask Harry for a translation one or twice.

Harry...he hadn't been spending enough time with Harry lately and it was grating on his nerves. He was sure Harry was upset too, but the other boy hadn't said anything. He had been far too understanding, but Xander knew just knew that he was hurting. He missed talking to Harry and exchanging soft and loving caresses. He missed him so freaking much.

Last night was the second time they had spent the night apart. The first was because of the Dracula fiasco and now because Willow needed him. He couldn't just leave her, but he hated that he had to give up some of his already sparse time with Harry. He sighed and ran his hands through his thick brown hair. He leaned down and kissed Willow on the forehead.

"I need to head home, Wills. I'll see you later okay?" he murmured.

Willow opened her eyes and then nodded before going back to sleep. With one last look at his friend Xander headed home to his Harry.

-time skip-

Xander shut the door behind him locking it. He sniffed the air appreciatively. He loved spaghetti! He headed to the kitchen and stopped abruptly in the doorway. He froze as he saw the set table and the burnt down candles. The food was still on the stove, but the spaghetti noodles looked dried out and hours old.

He picked up the sound of Harry's heartbeat and followed it into the living room. Harry was curled up on the couch asleep. His hair was down and he was dressed very nicely. Guilt welled up in Xander's chest. It was obvious that Harry had planned something special for them last night, and Xander had ruined it. Xander picked up Harry and cradled him bridal style as he walked to their bedroom. He laid the black haired boy on the bed gently and went to lie down before a pleasant scent teased his nose. He brushed back Harry's hair from his face before leaving to search for the smell.

It didn't take Xander long to find it. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes drowning in guilt, regret and slight fear. Closing his eyes did no good, melted down candles and a tub full of cold water and sweet smelling herbs was all be could see. Harry hadn't just planned a romantic evening for the last night he had planned to...

Xander walked over to the tub and drained the water and the herbs. He watched as they swirled their way down the drain and into some unknown sewer system.

Xander had never felt like such an ass before. Ever.

He only hoped that Harry could forgive him.

Deciding to punish himself Xander went downstairs to put away the food that was still edible. Afterward he lay down on the couch. He fell asleep restlessly as he tried to figure out how to make this up to Harry.

Harry POV

Harry yawned and stretched out on the bed hurrying his head into the pillows. He mumbled incoherently, and then sat up rubbing sleep from his eyes. With another jaw breaking yawn he stumbled out of the bed and into the bathroom. He blinked at the sight of the melted candles laid on the edge of the tub. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes sighing. He counted the beats of his heart and frowned as he heard another. Opening his eyes Harry headed toward the sound.

Downstairs, curled up on the couch was Xander. The light from midday shown upon him and for the first time Harry saw the light brown highlights in Xander's hair. He smiled at the other boy fondly.

How could he be mad at Xander when the other boy hadn't known what Harry was planning? One day Harry's spontaneity was going to get him into trouble, but hey it wasn't his fault; he was half Gryffindor after all.

Harry sat down on the edge of the couch and gazed at Xander. Xander must have seen him here either late last night or early this morning and moved him upstairs. He had no idea why the other boy had slept downstairs though. The TV wasn't on and Xander wasn't in his usual position when he slept on the couch without him.

He combed his hands through Xander's hair and the boy stirred. He woke up slowly, blinking at Harry unseeingly before a grin stretched his face.

"Harry!" he sat up quickly and Harry yelped in shock and tipped off the side of the couch landing flat on his back. So much for hyena-like instincts. He glared at Xander when he saw familiar brown eyes peek over the edge of the couch. To his surprise Xander flinched. What the-?

-ring ring ring-

Harry sat up in surprise. His phone was ringing? But...nobody else had his number except for Xander.

Xander reached over and answered the house phone.

"Hello?"

"Xander!" Harry heard Willow's excited babbling on the line and rolled his eyes.

"I saw the number on my caller ID and your phone was off. So I was hoping that this was Harry's number so he could find you, but I'm guessing it kind of is. What are you doing at Harry's house? Is he okay? Did the hell goddess get to him? Xander-"

"Willow! Harry's fine and yes this is his house number. We had planned some male bonding time, but I was running a bit late and kind of had to cancel."

_"You can say that again."_ Harry thought dryly as he pouted from his place on the floor. He wasn't angry anymore, just a tad bit upset.

"Really? Why didn't you invite Giles too? I'm pretty sure they have tons of stuff in common. Why-"

"Willow! Calm down. Why'd you call me? Did something happen?"

"Yes! Xander, Buffy found Spike!"

And here ends chapter 33.


	35. Chapter 34

I've been holding off on this chapter for awhile. I didn't like the way it was headed so I had to change it up a bit.

"thinking"

"talking"

I do not own Harry potter or Buffy the vampire slayer

Chapter 34

Harry and Xander got over to Buffy's house as quickly as they could. They were both anxious and worried about the blonde haired vampire. Harry might not have liked Spike all that much, but he hadn't wanted him to be tortured and Xander felt the same. Despite being an amoral bastard Spike didn't deserve something like this to happen to him.

As soon as they entered the house they heard Dawn crying in one of the rooms upstairs. Following the smell of blood and vampire they found Spike lying in the guestroom bed upstairs heavily bandaged; a few empty packets of human blood were scattered on the night stand next to him. It must have been bad...very bad.

The vampire was currently unconscious, but breathing in a slightly strained manner. Harry swallowed and stepped toward them bed to examine him closer.

Bandages and gauze covered the left side of his face. Harry could see a few scratch marks coming from under them, but they were healing very slowly. He had a black eye and a busted lip and his trademark bleached hair was caked with blood and dirt. It seemed like one of the girls had tried to clean him up a bit, but they hadn't been able to get much of him clean.

Spike's arms were wrapped and one of them was in a sling. His left leg was in a splint while the right leg was left untouched. His ribs were wrapped with bandages.

Despite the blood in Spike's hair, Harry couldn't find much else. He took it as a bad sign. If Spike wasn't bleeding then he didn't have much to bleed out. Unsurprisingly the hell goddess wasn't very hospitable and didn't feed her prisoner. He was pale even for a vampire and his cheeks were gaunt. If Spike looked like this after a few packets of blood Harry didn't want to know what he looked like before. Harry knew what hunger was. He knew what starvation was and this...it touched too far close to home. He left the room quickly.

Xander POV

Xander took in the sight of a tortured Spike. Anger, fear and dread warred in him. They had let their guard down and one of their own had been taken and tortured. He had failed Spike, but he wouldn't fail his girls and Giles. He wouldn't fail Harry. Not again.

He stayed in the room for a few more moments after Harry left. He walked up to Spike and rested his hand on the vampire's shoulder. One of the only uninjured places on his body.

"I won't fail you again."

With one more look at his downed comrade Xander left.

Xander found Harry downstairs sitting in the living room with the others. Buffy was pacing around the room and Willow was desperately searching through their ever shrinking pile of books. It seemed like they had gone through every book in the magic shop and their personal reserves and no one could find anything that would help them take down Glory. Tara was sitting next to Willow helping; the hospital had deemed her well enough to be checked out not long after Xander had left.

"Buff?" Xander called looking at the girl concerned.

Buffy's jaw was clenched and she kept turning a stake over and over in her hands.

"Buffy?" she stilled, but didn't say anything. Xander walked up to her and embraced her. Buffy struggled in his arms.

"Xander! Get away. I-" but she struggled in vain. Xander was stronger than her. He hugged her tighter.

"It's going to be okay Buffy. We're going to get her for this."

"I want her dead!" Buffy sobbed. "I want her-" she finally stopped struggling and broke down in his arms.

"Oh god. Spike." she cried into his chest. Xander held her tightly lending comfort.

Harry POV

Harry watched Buffy and Xander and finally understood. This was what Xander was here for. The others had constantly pushed him away. They called him weak and useless, and sometimes taunted him in front of his face and behind his back. They tried to make him fray adjacent for his protection, but they never understood that without Xander they would all fall apart. Some would die. Some would go their separate ways, and others would go into the darkness. Without Xander, the Scooby gang would be no more.

Harry had always figured that when he managed to get his money from Gringotts that he would take Xander away from here. They would go off alone and find their own adventures without others always belittling them. Harry had found his freedom from the wizarding world so Xander would soon find his freedom from his friends right? It seemed like it should have been so, but it wasn't and probably would never be. The difference between Xander and Harry was that Harry had been forced into his role and Xander had chosen his. Until he felt that they truly didn't need him anymore Xander was always going to be by their side.

Harry smiled. Xander was truly extraordinary. Powers or no.

Powers…

"Bloody Hell! I think I know how to kill Glory!"

Everybody turned to Harry with exclamations of shock and started shouting out questions. Xander let Buffy go and gave a sharp whistle making everybody cringe.

"Let him talk guys." He said. Harry shot him a grateful look. Everybody quieted down and stared at Harry expectantly.

"We've been looking at this the wrong way. We've been trying to find a spell to turn Glory human, but we don't need that. We need to find a way to cut her from her powers. Glory is a goddess, a divine being therefore she is worshipped by others from her dimension. Gods and goddesses gain their powers from their worshippers. If we were able to cut Glory off from the source of her power, her worshippers, then she will become mortal."

"So what? You want us to go to her dimension and kill her worshippers? 'Cause I'm telling you, looking for that spell sounds so much easier." Buffy said. She leaned against the couch that Willow, Tara and Giles were sitting on.

Harry shook his head.

"Not at all. I'm suggesting a barrier of sorts. Let's say that every prayer sent to Glory is a physical thing. If we created a barrier around her than every prayer would bounce off. She would become steadily weaker because we have cut her off from her power source."

"So like a force field type thing?" Xander asked. Harry smiled at him.

"Yes, Xander. Exactly like that."

"But…would the force field be Glory size or larger?" Willow asked frowning softly.

Harry sighed.

"I'm afraid that it would have to be larger. No one here can get close enough to Glory to obtain something personal from her. We will not be able to tune the barrier to only her." It was the only major flaw in Harry's plan.

"That's not good right because if it didn't matter than you would've mentioned it." Dawn said. She had entered the room not long ago. Her eyes were still red and slightly puffy.

"No, because the spell I have in mind doesn't just cut Glory off from her powers. Everyone inside the spells domain will be cut off from any outside powers."

"How's that bad?" Willow asked, "Buffy can go in and take care of her."

Giles took off his glasses and began cleaning them.

"I'm afraid that it's not that simple Willow. Technically, Buffy's powers come from an outside source. The first slayer. Her going into the barrier would be like…a Cruciamentum." The room was silent.

"Yours, Harry's and Tara's abilities come from your connection to the Goddess. Without magic, I would not be strong enough to face her. Spike is in no condition to fight Glory and Dawn is not an option. Yes, she maybe be the Key but I am also afraid that if she would go into the barrier she would simply…disappear." Giles continued.

Harry met Xander's eyes. It was time to finally tell the others the truth.

"Actually Mr. Giles," Harry said, "that's not quite right."

"What do you mean?" Tara asked. The others echoed her with slightly different variations.

"I may be able to call the power of the goddess, but…that's not all." Harry took a deep breath. "My magic comes from within myself. I am not a Wiccan…I am a wizard."

"Dear lord." Giles took off his glasses and began cleaning them again.

"Wait. What's a wizard? How's it different? Confused here." Buffy said looking between Giles and Harry.

"It is exactly what he said Buffy. A wizard's powers doesn't come from their surroundings or the gods and goddesses, it comes from within him. He has a magical core and he can draw upon it to perform spells. Harry, why didn't you tell any of us?" Giles asked.

Harry looked down and bit his lip. Xander walked up to him and put his arm around his waist. Harry stepped into his arms and laced their fingers together much to the shock of the others. He looked up into their stunned faces.

"I told Xander." He felt Xander squeeze his hands lightly, giving him strength.

"I didn't come to Sunnydale by my own means. I was left here by my relatives. They were ashamed of me because of my magic, because of what I can do. I let all of you assume I was Wiccan because it was easier. I didn't want to stand out."

"But you do." Willow blurted. "You're all powerful and cool and stuff."

Harry wanted to point out that they never really knew the real him. He wanted to tell them how fake he acted around them most of the time. He wanted to let them see the truth, but he couldn't. This wasn't the time or the place for this. And truthfully? Harry didn't think he would ever be able to.

Instead he just shook his head at Willow and smiled softly.

"Thank you, but that was not my intention."

"Great!" Buffy said impatiently, "but what's with all the snuggling with Xander thing?"

Harry looked up at Xander and the older boy shrugged. Xander grinned at the others.

"Isn't it obvious? We're dating."

Buffy and Willow burst out with questions talking a mile a minute. Dawn was grinning at the couple and Giles looked like he had been struck with an anvil. Tara smiled at the couple and nodded her head in approval. She had felt that something was going on between them. The looks they had shared before were proof of it.

"I-I think that we should b-be focusing on G-Glory." Tara said.

Willow and Buffy stopped asking questions and looked at Tara sheepishly. Giles snapped out of his stupor and Dawn's grin faded away. Xander and Harry smiled at her in thanks.

"The spell I have in mind is a modified spell for wizard babies. Young wizards have burst of accidental magic and some babies have them as well. The spells are usually placed in the cribs or rooms and they contain the wizard's magic. With a few changes I can change the spell to keep magic or outside mystical, magical or divine influence out instead." Harry explained.

"So you're gonna do some wizard spell and go in and kill Glory?" Buffy asked callously. "What do we need to get? Can you do it tonight?"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple." Harry hesitated. "With the changes I have in mind the spell will drain me short to the point of passing out. Someone else will need to go in."

"But my slayerness will be gone and the others can't do anything!"

"Actually Buff…that's not quite true. I can do something." Xander said. "You remember the hyena? Well, I do to and it didn't quite leave like we had planned. Instead, it left something behind."

"B-but you said you didn't remember." Willow's lip trembled.

"I do." Xander said quietly. Harry squeezed Xander's fingers. It was his time to comfort the other boy.

"The hyena left a kind of echo. I've always felt it, but it hadn't really done anything to me. Until I met Harry." He looked down at the other boy. "I knew from the moment that I met Harry that we were meant to be together. It wasn't until Dracula showed up that things began to really change." He looked back toward his friends.

"We were both under the thrall, but we were both still connected. When Buffy killed Dracula our bond kind of broke and then became different." Xander closed his eyes and called up his power. He opened them and the others gasped at the glowing yellow green of his eyes.

"I'm still human, but I'm different now. I'm stronger and faster. My senses are stronger."

"But you're still our Xander-shaped friend!" Willow wailed in denial. "You can't be-be _not_ _normal_!"

Harry narrowed his eyes at the stupid chit when he felt the slight flinch that Xander gave. He would have said something, but Xander beat him to the punch.

"Willow, I can hear your heart beating."

Willow grew quiet. Tara grasped her girlfriend's hand.

"Are you evil?" Dawn asked quietly. The girls had told her long ago about Xander's stint on the wild side.

"If he's evil then I'm evil." Harry's eyed flared the same yellow green making her jump.

"How?" Giles asked staring at the duo.

"It's partially my fault, the Hellmouth's and Dracula's. We were already bonded, but our connection was forced to grow and evolve. Xander and I share the same hyena abilities."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Willow turned big hurt eyes to Xander.

"How would you have reacted Willow?" Harry asked. "Would you have accused us of being under some sort of spell? Would you have feared him or ridiculed him for something like this happening? Would you have tried to fix Xander? Fix _us_?"

Tears welled up in Willow's eyes.

"What I am, what _we_ are, isn't something that can or should be fixed Willow. I like being this way, and I like being with Harry. Would you have really tried to take my _mate_ away? _My happiness_?" Xander searched his oldest friend's face for an answer. Willow began crying and Tara pulled her into a hug.

Xander sighed and let go of Harry. He walked toward Willow and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I love you like a sister Wills, but sometimes you try to interfere when you shouldn't. That's why I didn't tell you. We wanted to wait until we were sure that you were ready. I hate that we have to do this now." Xander shook his head.

"Willow, what you need to understand is that I can't stay the same person forever. I mean sure, I will always have my undying love for Twinkies, but parts of me will change. If I didn't I would still be trying to declare my undying love for Buffy and sending Angel long distance hate vibes. People change Will. Peoples grow up and you can't stop something like that. You were right earlier Willow. I am your Xander-shaped friend, but what you need to understand is that no matter how much I change I will always be your Xander-shaped friend."

Willow threw her arms around his neck and started crying. Xander held his best friend close until her sobs died down to light sniffles. He leaned back and kissed her on the forehead.

"I will always be your Xander-shaped friend." She gave him a teary smile and leaned back into Tara's arms. Willow looked up at Harry who was watching the proceedings closely.

"You take care of my friend okay? If not, I'll have to beat you to death with a shovel and I'd rather not have to do that."

Harry nodded at the redheaded witch with wide eyes.

Giles cleared his throat.

"I'm a desperately sorry that I have to interrupt such a touching moment, but we need to get started. Harry what do we need?"

Harry straightened at the serious change in conversation. Bonding time was over. Now, it was time to get to work.


	36. Chapter 35

I do not own Harry potter or Buffy the vampire slayer

Chapter 35

"Harry I'm sorry."

Harry turned away from the runes he was carving to look at Xander questioningly. Xander took a deep breath and met Harry's eyes.

"For last night...when I didn't come home. I just-"

"Xander. Shut up." Harry said. Xander flinched.

Harry studied Xander his expression. His posture, his very being radiated misery. Harry couldn't for the life of him figure out why. Xander had done nothing wrong. He reached out to his boyfriend and cupped his cheek.

"Xander there was no way you could have known what I was planning for us last night. You are not at fault."

"But-"

"No." Harry shook his head at him. He leaned up and kissed Xander lightly on the lips before pulling away.

"It'll happen when it happens." Harry murmured. Xander smiled slightly and kissed Harry just as gently before stepping away. Harry smiled and then turned away to complete his work.

Harry was working on four slabs of wood. He was carving runes for the containment spell on each piece of wood. A change here and a tweak there and the barrier would be able to contain Glory long enough for Xander to go after her. Luckily, Spike woke up a few hours ago and described where he had been held. He was very familiar with it. Apparently, the hideout had once belonged to Angel. Coincidently, it was another mansion. What was with all the baddies and hiding in mansions? Harry wasn't quite sure.

The girls would have to place the carved runes on each direction of the house. North, south, east and west. Harry would then be able to use a bit of magic, say a short spell and power up the runes. Their plan was simple, and it should have been easy. Obviously, something had to go wrong.

-time skip sunset-

"Okay, everything is set up Harry." Willow chirped. She seemed bubbly right now, but Harry could feel the undertone of fear and anxiousness. He smiled at her reassuringly.

"Thank you, Willow."

They were all outside in the surrounding grounds of Angel's old mansion/hideout. It was surrounded by trees which was a very good thing for them. Glory couldn't see them, and as long as they didn't draw her attention they were safe.

Buffy was leaning against one of the trees with her arms crossed. She still didn't like this plan, but it was the best they had. If Xander...if Xander failed than Buffy was their backup plan. They would find a way for the slayer to take out the goddess instead. Harry thought that they trusted Xander a lot more than they let on if they gave him this chance. Harry hoped to god that they didn't need Buffy, because if they went to plan B than Xander had failed. Plan B meant that Xander had...died. Harry couldn't live with himself if Xander died because of him. Harry clenched his jaw, it wouldn't happen. He wouldn't allow Xander to die.

A hand on his shoulder startled him from his deep thoughts. He looked up and smiled.

"Xander."

Xander smiled back at him, but it didn't reach his eyes. Xander was afraid and by Merlin he had every right to be. He had never faced anything like this before. Harry drew him down for a deep kiss. They kissed like they would never see each other again. They kissed like it was their last few seconds on earth. Their kiss was filled with fear, love, but above all else hope because if they lost hope than they were doomed. Harry drew back gasping for breath. His lips were tingling and felt swollen. Xander's were swollen.

Xander smiled again, but this time it reached his eyes. They filled up with trust, hope and love for Harry.

"Are you ready?" Xander asked. Harry nodded.

It was finally time.

Xander stepped some distance away from Harry, inside the perimeter of the wards. They locked eyes as Harry began chanting.

"-insert spell here-"

Harry waited for the barrier, for the snap of magic so he could begin his next step, but nothing happened. Harry paled this wasn't good.

"Harry. What h-happened?" Tara asked.

Harry swallowed. He walked up to Xander who was watching him just as confused as the others.

"I thought this might happen. Some of the changes I had to the spell must have done this." he said as he finally stood next to Xander.

"Done what?" Giles asked. He examined the runes. Nothing seemed to be wrong with them. Exactly what was Harry talking about?

Harry shook his head and repeated the spell.

"-insert spell here-"

This time the magic snapped into place and a shivering light green barrier was created between the two groups. Tara and Willow gasped.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Xander grabbed Harry's shoulders and made him face him.

"I'm sorry but, the changes I made have forced me to be inside of the barrier as well. I have to complete the spell from here." He smiled at Xander.

"Don't worry about me Xander. I'll be fine." Harry reassured him. He closed his eyes and began chanting again to power up the other runes and to finish the spell. Harry swayed and Xander steadied him before he fell. He tried to take Harry to the others but the barrier wouldn't let him.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked pounding on the barrier.

"The barrier won't let me leave until Glory is taken care of. It feels her prayers trying to get to her. When she is dead then it will fall and I will be freed." he said quietly. Xander looked down at the pale, green eyed boy in his arms. His eyes hardened in determination. He would NOT fail Harry. Harry's breathing evened out and Xander laid him down on the ground gently. He stroked his cheek.

"Don't worry, Harry. I'll be back and I'll get you out of here. Heck, we can even go for ice cream or that tea you like."

Harry chuckled weakly before closing his eyes. Xander watched him for a moment before turning away. He had business to take care of.

Xander barely made it through the front door when he heard a shriek of rage. It seemed like Glory had found out what they had done or the very least knew her powers were on the fritz. Xander was going to need to keep her ignorant about her mortality. She would be more careless if she thought she was still immortal.

"Something wrong up there?" Xander called out almost sounding concerned. It was quiet before Glory in all her...glory stomped down the stairs. She held out her hand in front of her.

"I broke a nail!"

Okay, so maybe she hadn't felt anything.

"So sorry about that. It's going to be a bitch for that to grow back." he said mimicking something he heard from Buffy.

"I know right?" she whined. She narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you doing here human?"

"I'm here to kill you." simple and straight to the point. Xander didn't have time to play around. He needed to get back to Harry.

Glory laughed at him.

"I'm going to squish you like a bug."

Glory form was a blur as she ran forward. She kicked Xander in the chest and he flew through a wall crashing down on the other side. Xander winced as he stood up. Glory may be mortal now, but she wasn't weak. That kicked would've killed Xander if he had been human.

"That's all you got?" he taunted her. She stepped through the whole in the wall and scowled at him. She blurred again, but this time Xander was ready he dodged to the side and out of her way. She just as quickly changed directions right into his fist. She winced in pain and clutched her nose. It was sore, but not broken. This boy was strong, perhaps just a bit stronger than that slayer girl. Glory didn't like to experience pain. It was time to kill him now.

Punches and kicks were flying, bodies thrown into walls and furniture broken. They both took hits, but neither of them were about to quit anytime soon. Glory and Xander were both facing each other breathing hard. Glory eyed the boy in front of her. There was no way he was human. He was keeping up with her! It seemed like he was getting stronger and faster every second. Was he just playing with her earlier? Glory felt something that she hadn't felt in a long time. Fear.

Xander, on the other hand, knew better. He wasn't getting stronger, Glory was just getting weaker. Harry's barrier was doing its job and she was being brought down to his level. Glory charged again out of fear more than confidence. She was getting desperate and instead of that fueling her it did just the opposite. She grew sloppy. Her swings were wild and didn't cause as much damage. She had tunnel vision and she was slow to block. Glory left herself wide open and Xander took advantage of it. Xander grabbed a metal pole that had come from one of the glass tables they had broken. Glory tried to block, but she was too slow. Xander did what he had learned nearly four years ago. He stabbed the metal into her heart. Glory screamed as blood poured from her chest, Xander shoved the metal in her harder and it broke through the other side. He let her go as she fell to her knees. Blood poured out the right side of her mouth and her breathing grew ragged and forced. Xander waited for her heart to stop and her breathing to slow down, but it didn't. She wasn't dying, but it didn't seem like she was getting up anytime soon. Xander stood there awkwardly. He scratched the back of his head, thinking. His eyes wandered around the room and landed on a case of swords in the corner. How convenient.

He broke open the case and grabbed the biggest, sharpest sword he could find. Walking over to Glory he stood in front of her again. He tried to summon up the anger he had felt earlier, the determination to kill her, but he felt nothing. Her glassy eyed focused on him, but Xander felt nothing for her. No fear. No anger. No pity. With one swift strike of the sword Glory was dead. He walked over to her head and stared into her empty eyes. Satisfied that she was finally dead he walked out the house to find Harry. The others could take care of Glory's remains.

Xander jogged over to Harry. The green eyed wizard was sleeping peacefully right next to the barrier. The others were standing around anxiously.

"Xander!" Willow cried out in joy when she saw him. He had a few shallow wounds, bruises and bloodstains, but other than that he seemed fine. Xander grinned at them. He leaned down and picked up Harry. The other boy didn't wake up. Instead, he clutched Xander's shirt and mumbled incoherent sleep covered words. Xander smiled down at him. Xander eyed the barrier warily and stuck his foot out, tapping it. His foot went through and he sighed in relief.

"Hey guys we're gunna head home now. Glory didn't dissolve or turned to goop so you're gunna have to figure out what to do with her body." he said. Immediately Giles began to direct the girls on what to do. Xander wondered how Giles knew how to hide a body, but then decided that the older man could just keep that bit of information for himself.

Willow gave him a half hug, trying not to jar Harry from his sleep.

"Thank you, Xander." Tara and Giles echoed her and Buffy just grunted. With a stern look from Giles she caved.

"Thanks." he grinned at her and nodded.

"I'll see you guy." and with that he took Harry home.

-time skip-

Xander moaned in pleasure as the warm shower water hit his sore back. Glory had put up a good fight and Xander had the feeling that he would be feeling it for the next few days, accelerated healing or not. he had laid Harry down in their bed upstairs. The other boy had slept the whole way there and didn't wake up even when Xander began stripping him down to his boxers. The spell had really exhausted him.

Suddenly, the whole night caught up to Xander. He had defeated Glory! He had defeated a hell goddess! Xander swayed and clutched the shower bar. Wow. Then the most important part hit him. His friends had actually seen his worth today. Xander sat down on the floor of the shower stunned. He began laughing. An incredulous, relieved and happy laugh. He had never imagined, never dreamed that they would actually see him as something other than the Zeppo. Xander blinked back tears, but to no avail. He began to crying. Tonight had been out of this world, he could only hope that they wouldn't suddenly 'forget'. Xander grinned to himself when he stopped crying. He looked up at the shower head and felt like laughing again. Instead, he stood up and rinsed off his tears and dried off. He went back to the room and a few steps from the bed exhaustion hit him. He crawled on the bed and lay down beside Harry. He fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

It never occurred to Xander that he still needed to put on his night clothes.

AN. oh. I'm bad.


	37. Chapter 36

I do now own Harry Potter or Buffy the vampire slayer

Chapter 37

Harry moaned softly as he woke up. He felt like he had never slept so well in his life. He turned in Xander's arms and nuzzled his face into his chest. Harry ran his hands up Xander's chest and smiled when the older boy pressed into his touch. Suddenly, Harry felt positively wicked. He smirked to himself as he began caressing Xander's chest. His touches were no longer innocent. He ran his fingers over a nipple and played with it gently. He bit his lip as he watched it stiffen. He sat back a bit and trailed his hands up Xander's chest and to his neck. He teased his fingers over it lightly and Xander shuddered.

Harry licked his lips and leaned over, kissing Xander's neck softly. He placed open mouthed kisses all over his mate's neck. His tongue darted out to taste the skin underneath. He sucked and played with the bit of skin under Xander's jaw. The male shuddered again and began to shuffle around in his sleep. Hot hands pressed against Harry's back and trailed down. Harry gasped as Xander gripped his hip and grinded their hard lengths together.

It wasn't until that moment that Harry realized how little clothing he was wearing. Harry also realized that Xander was very much naked.

Harry wouldn't have it any other way.

Xander rolled Harry onto his back and claimed those teasing lips with his. Harry moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Xander's neck, demanding more. He arched up against the hard body above him. He didn't want to tease anymore. He wanted Xander.

Harry had waited so long. Too long.

They both gasped for breath when Xander broke the kiss. Xander stared into Harry's emerald green eyes.

"Harry?" it wasn't even a proper question, but they both knew what it meant.

Harry smiled and leaned up to kiss Xander on the lips gently. Their lips barely touched.

"I want you." Harry murmured against Xander's lips.

"You have me." Xander replied. He kissed Harry again before working his way down. Harry gasped and moaned as Xander took his time thoroughly exploring his body. Lips, fingers and tongue tasted, caressed and teased. Xander explored nearly every inch of Harry's body. His touch igniting every nerve end. Harry could do nothing, but writhe and moan. After what felt like forever Xander finally stopped.

Harry gasped and slumped back against the bed. He whimpered at his mate. Xander chuckled.

"Don't worry, Harry. I know what you need."

Throughout his whole exploration Xander had not let Harry come. He had teased the boy to the edge and then stopped just to watch him moan in frustration. Harry hadn't begged once. Xander wanted to make Harry beg, but not today. They had both waited long enough for this moment.

Xander gently tuned Harry around until the boy was on his hands and knees. His arms were trembling slightly and his breathing was ragged. Harry was horny, needy and very impatient. He wagged his butt. Xander grinned and nipped one of the fleshy cheeks with his teeth. Harry jumped slightly and looked over his shoulder scowling.

"Get on with it." Xander laughed before reaching over to the side draw and pulling out a small tube.

"So demanding." Harry wiggled his butt again.

"Oh you like it." Harry laughed. He gasped when he felt Xander press a finger into his needy hole. Xander went slow; this was Harry's first time. He didn't want to hurt him.

Harry was quiet the whole time Xander was prepping him. He took one, two and even three fingers without a peep. He just gripped the covers and shuddered. Xander eyed Harry carefully. He showed no signs of pain, and he was thankful for it. But Harry was too quiet. During each and every one of their encounters Harry had been vocal.

Why not now? Harry was the opposite of quiet just a few moments ago.

Xander stilled his fingers and opened his mouth to ask what was wrong. Before he could Harry thrust his hips back and cried out as he came. Harry's tight hole gripped Xander's fingers as his body shuddered. Harry eased himself off Xander's fingers after he finished orgasming. He turned around and grinned at the brown haired boy. Before Xander could blink he was on his back and Harry was straddling him. The younger boy rocked his hips and Xander groaned at the movement. He gripped Harry's hips tightly.

"Harry." Xander gasped. "What?"

Harry grinned down at Xander.

"You kept teasing me. You always seemed to know when I was going to come and would stop."

Xander gave a surprised laughed.

"You little-"

Harry smothered the rest of Xander's complaints with his lips. With his palms pressed against Xander's chest he began rocking his hips again.

"Oof!" and just like that Harry was on his back again. He pouted at Xander and the git just smirked at him.

"Xander please quit teasing me." He pleaded. Xander smiled and leaned down to kiss Harry softly.

"I wasn't planning on it."

In one smooth motion Xander buried his cock up to the hilt in Harry's tight ass.

Harry cried out in surprised pleasure as Xander's cock pressed into his little pleasure button. He wrapped his legs around Xander's waist. He bucked up and urged him to move. Xander complied.

Xander hadn't known that sex could be like this. He had been with Anya for months and all of her toys and fantasies had nothing on Harry. If Xander hadn't had Harry out of his mind with pleasure earlier he was sure that the younger boy would have tied Xander down and had his wicked way with him. Harry was the perfect mix of a pushy bottom and a pliant submissive. He gave as much pleasure as he took and understood that it wasn't just about him. Xander liked to touch and be touched and while he was quite fond with his role as the one on top he wanted to lose control sometimes too. But not at the moment.

At the moment Xander had Harry exactly how he wanted him. Writhing in pleasure on his cock.

Harry gripped Xander's shoulders as the older boy sped up. He cried out when every other thrust hit his swollen nub. Harry had never imagined that sex could be like this. If he had known he would have thrown Xander down and had naughty fun touching time ages ago. Screw Glory.

He moaned as Xander captured his lips with his. Their tongues danced with each other and teeth nibbled and bit gently. Harry jumped when Xander grabbed his cock and sucked his tongue into his mouth. Xander lost his rhythm.

One pump.

Two thrusts.

Three smacks of flesh meeting flesh and they were lost.

The only thing that they were aware of was each other and overwhelming pleasure. And soon, they weren't even aware of that.

AN. Very short chapter, but at least I got this scene out of the way. It was my first lemon, but it's not very graphic. I hope you guys like it!


	38. Chapter 37

I do not own Harry potter or buffy the vampire slayer.

Chapter 37

Harry was the first one to stir. Xander was spooning him and his arm was slung around Harry's waist. Harry shifted around and tried to get from under the other boy, but Xander wasn't letting him move at all. It took him a good five minutes before he managed to wiggle his way out of Xander's grasp. He sat up on the bed and smiled down at Xander. The older boy was sleeping like the dead.

"But he has a reason." Harry eyed Xander's naked body. "A good one too."

He climbed out of the bed and headed to the kitchen. He raided the freezer for the chocolate ice cream he had found the other day. When he made it back to the room Xander had shifted so he was lying on his back. One arm was up behind his head and the other holding Harry's pillow in a death grip. Harry grinned. Xander loved to snuggle up to things while he was sleeping.

He climbed onto the bed and on top of Xander. He straddled the brown haired boy carefully, but Xander didn't stir.

"Xander. Oh Xaanndderrr. Wake up." Harry poked Xander's cheek with the spoon. Xander grumbled but remained sleeping. Harry wiggled his hips and pouted.

"Wake up sleepy head. I have ice cream." Still no response.

Harry frowned. He opened up the ice cream container and ate a bite. He moaned at the taste. He had lived without ice cream for too many years. The Dursley's were evil, evil people for depriving him of such a treat. He brought up another spoonful of ice cream to his lips and paused. He eyed the ice cream and smirked.

Harry had a great idea.

The green eyed mischievous boy dipped his finger into some partially melted ice cream. He licked his lips and leaned over Xander. He carefully painted the other boy's lips with the chocolate ice cream. Feeling greedy he leaned down and swiped his tongue across Xander's bottom lip. He sucked it into his mouth before moving on to the top lip and cleaning that as well. After he ran out of ice cream Harry coated Xander's lips again. Feeling far bolder he dipped his tongue between Xander's lips slightly. Once more he ran out of ice cream.

Eager for more of the sweet treat and the taste of Xander's lips Harry once again applied the ice cream to Xander's mouth. On the last swipe of his finger across soft lips his finger was sucked into a hot mouth. Harry gasped and leaned back. His finger still trapped. He blushed when Xander opened his eyes.

"Do you always molest me when I'm sleeping or is this a new thing?" Xander asked when he released Harry's finger.

Harry's blush darkened.

He felt like a kid that had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

Xander laughed which caused Harry to bounce up and down on him slightly. Harry laughed and braced himself on Xander's chest. His bare ass grazed Xander's cock and suddenly they weren't laughing anymore.

Harry rocked his hips and Xander's eyes darkened. Xander gripped Harry's hips and thrust upward making them both gasp. Harry leaned down to kiss Xander eagerly. He didn't need chocolate this time. He groaned when Xander began opening him up with slick fingers. Xander was definitely better than chocolate.

-Time skip-

Harry snuggled up against Xander while they rested. The ice cream had melted and about halfway through their ahem, playtime they had to put the carton on the dresser because it had almost tipped over. Harry wouldn't have really minded if it had gotten all over them. Chocolate was good alone and Xander was amazing alone, but he had the feeling that chocolate and Xander would be a fan-fucking-tastic experience...literally.

He smiled when Xander leaned down to kiss his head.

"I love you Harry"

"I love you too Xander."

Harry knew he would never get enough of hearing these words and saying them back. He had been deprived of love for most of his life and now that he had found it he was going to hold on tight and never let go. He would make sure that Xander would never have to question his feelings for him. Harry shifted his head and looked at the older boy. He laughed, suddenly very excited. Harry climbed back on top of Xander and kissed him passionately and despite being worn out from their earlier play Xander kissed him with every fiber of his being.

The wizard broke the kiss and grinned down at Xander. Everything seemed so perfect right now. Glory was gone. Xander was finally completely his and they no longer had to hide anything from the rest of the Scoobys. He felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Harry felt like he could do anything. Like _they_ could do anything.

"Let's go somewhere!" Harry said excitedly. Xander's eyes widened, but he returned Harry's excited grin.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Anywhere. I don't care. We could explore the country or travel around the world. There are so many sites to see. So many places to go." The urge to get out and do something was almost overpowering. Since meeting Xander he knew that he controlled his own life, but he had never really wanted to do anything. He had just gone with the flow, but now…now he wanted to _live_.

Xander furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"I could probably dip into my savings a bit. I've been saving a lot of money since," he hesitated, "since Anya."

The mention of Xander's ex-girlfriend didn't dim Harry's excitement at all, but Xander's words did make him thoughtful. Harry had money he just couldn't get to it, but was that really the case? Now, that he thought of it he hadn't actually tried to access his money in Gringotts. He had been far too busy to even think about trying.

"Xander…have you ever seen someone sell owls?"

Xander frowned at the strange question.

"I think so. On the east side of Sunnydale I think, but mostly demons live there so I kind of avoid it. Why?" he asked genuinely confused.

Harry grinned down at his boyfriend.

"Because I think I know how to get all the money we need."

-Time skip-

Xander had taken Harry to get an owl the next day. He was still perplexed as to why the green eyed boy needed it, but Harry refused to tell him. He would just look at Xander with a knowing smile on his face. Xander had pouted and pulled out the puppy eyes, but somehow Harry had developed an immunity to them. Harry wasn't going to breathe a word.

Harry POV

Harry couldn't stop smiling. He had just gotten his letter back from Gringotts. Apparently, they had been waiting for him to contact them. The wizarding world had been in a tizzy since he had left. They claimed that their 'savior' had abandoned them and some British wizards were fleeing the country.

Harry hadn't felt guilty especially after all the manipulations he had endured. The wizards needed to learn that they had to fight for themselves. Harry had faced Voldemort by himself countless times. He had fought for them, but no longer. They weren't Harry's responsibility. They had never been. It was time that they realized it themselves.

The revelation had made Harry feel lighter than ever. Nothing could compare to this feeling. He was free. Free free free. And now he could feel it. He could feel his freedom. Harry laughed out loud as he bounced into the kitchen. He flung open the spice cabinet and pulled out the needed herbs for the cleansing bath. He wanted to get the stench of the Hellmouth off of him before he left. Before they left.

The goblins had given him muggle debit cards and unlimited access to his vaults. They had sealed them tight since his disappearance no one not even Dumbledore could get to them. He and Xander would be able to go anywhere they wanted. They could fly around the world several times a week for the rest of their lives without making a dent in Harry's accounts. _Their_ accounts. Harry planned on giving Xander access to them as well. He hadn't told Xander yet. In fact, Xander didn't know about the money that they had at their disposal, but he would know soon. Harry grabbed a handful of herbs not even caring about those he grabbed. They could all be used in the cleansing ritual.

He ran up the stairs excited for his new life to begin. He felt as if once he had the cleansing bath then everything would be perfect. Everything would fall into place.

Harry ran the bath as hot as he could stand it and sprinkled in the herbs. He stripped off his shirt hurriedly and tried to do the same with his pants, but they got stuck. He sat on the bathroom floor and cursed as the pair of jeans bunched around his ankles. He yanked and yanked, but they would not come free.

"Having problems?" Harry whipped his head around at the laughing voice of his boyfriend. Xander was leaning against the bathroom door and snickering at him. Harry pouted.

"Maybe…wanna help?" Xander finished snickering at Harry and helped his boyfriend in distress.

"Why didn't you just rip them?" he asked. Harry had the strength to after all.

"I like these pants."

"Oh."

Harry rolled his eyes at Xander and then pulled him down for a sound kiss after he was free from the clingy pants. Xander sucked his bottom lip before pulling away.

"I have something to give you." He said pulling back from temptation. The only thing Harry had on was his dark green boxers and Xander wanted nothing more than to strip them off and have his wicked way with his boyfriend. Harry wouldn't complain. He was insatiable.

Harry's eyes lit up.

"You have something for me?" he asked. Harry rarely ever got gifts. Xander nodded and leaned forward for a quick kiss. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Harry I realized two things last night. One was that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and the other was that we heal very quickly."

'What?'

"I wanted to put my mark on you, but you kep t healing my hickeys so I got this instead."

Xander opened the box and Harry gasped at the sight of a silver bracelet. It was a simple bracelet. Silver, with curved lines etched into it. Green emeralds were placed to join each curved line. It was beautiful. Harry felt tears well up in his eyes.

Xander took it out of the box and showed Harry the words etched on the inside.

'Property of Xander Harris.'

Harry laughed and swatted Xander on the shoulder. He climbed into his boyfriend's lap and kissed him. He tried to pour all of his love into the kiss. He pulled back and they panted for breath.

"Property of Xander Harris? I thought I was my own person." he teased. Xander smiled back.

"Well, yeah, you are, but I really like to think of you as mine. Not that it doesn't make you an individual person or independent. Nope, nothing like that. I was also kind of hoping…" Xander trailed off nervously.

"What?" Harry asked curiously. Harry wasn't angry. He was more amused than anything. Harry realized that he had come a long way since he had been abandoned in Sunnydale. If he had not changed then this probably would have angered him or made him feel insecure. Now? Now, he was sure of himself as a person, as an individual. He knew he deserved respect and deserved to be treated better than some sort of slave. He also knew that Xander loved and respected him more than anyone.

"I was hoping that," Xander mumbled something and Harry frowned.

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch that." He leaned forward a bit.

"I was hoping that…I could get one too? I mean something like this that says I'm yours." Xander blushed.

Harry couldn't even describe the feelings that Xander evoked in him with such words. It was some sort of mix between joy, overwhelming love and possessiveness. He didn't say anything back. He just kissed him again leaving them both breathless. Apparently, that was a common occurrence now.

"That's a yes right?"

Harry just laughed and began stripping Xander of his clothes. He'd managed to get Xander down to his skivvies before Xander pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

Xander held out the bracelet. Harry smiled sheepishly. He had forgotten about it. When Xander slipped the bracelet on Harry knew that he would never forget about it again. A rush of magic caused him to gasp and the lights to flicker. He looked at Xander shocked.

"My wand." He said breathlessly.

"Huh?"

Harry laughed again and bounced in Xander's lap making him grunt.

"My wand! My wand! This feels just like my wand. Do you remember what we read in the book? All of my things are going to return to me. You just gave me back my wand Xander. I can do magic again!" Harry seemed to be overwhelmed with joy. Xander was only sort of sure of what he just did. It hadn't been done purposely, but he was complaining. Especially when Harry was so damn happy and staring at him with a mix of love and gratitude and growing lust.

Harry leaned over to whisper in Xander's ear.

"I think you should be rewarded."

Xander shivered in anticipation. Maybe he should buy Harry things more often?

AN. The bath of doom is coming up next. I meant for it to be in this chapter, but I decided that it could wait until the next. This story ran longer than I thought it would, but it's almost over. Please review! I only get one or two each chapter and it's kind of depressing.

I'm also considering a sequel and crossing this with blade. If not I'll probably just create an almost identical version of this story and cross it with blade. Xander and Hannibal as brothers. Let me know if you have any ideas!

Blade/Hannibal King

Xander/Harry/Drake


	39. Chapter 39

Almost The Last Chapter

Harry slumped down on Xander chest and let out a tired giggle. Xander wrapped his arm around his waist and smiled up at the ceiling tiredly. Bathroom floor sex wasn't the best sex, but it was still amazing. Harry sat up with a lot of effort.

"Bath."

Xander smirked at him. Apparently he had worn his boyfriend out so much that he couldn't even get out a full sentence.

Oh yeah. The Xanman was that good.

He yelped when Harry smacked him on the chest.

"Get that smirk off of your face." Harry mock glared at him and Xander laughed.

Xander moved to sit on the edge of the tub. He ran his hand through the bath water. Still hot. He climbed into the tub and sighed in pleasure. Harry got in after him and lay down on Xander's chest. He moaned into Xander's neck.

"This feels good." he murmured.

A few minutes into their soak Harry felt his skin begin to tingle. It was a rather pleasant sensation.

"Do you feel that?" Harry asked.

"Feel what?"

"It's like a tingling feeling. My whole body just feels so...alive."

Xander ran his hands up Harry's back and the other boy damn near purred.

"That's nice..."Harry's voice began to slur.

He snuggled into Xander and fell asleep. Not long afterward Xander joined him.

Harry didn't know where he was. He just knew that he was in a house. It wasn't his house. It wasn't any of the Scooby gangs either. He walked around the living room slowly.

The house was beautiful and it looked lived in, like a family lived here. It was almost welcoming...almost. There was something in the air. Something eerie. It was like the house was waiting. Harry shivered. He had the feeling that whatever it was waiting for was nothing good. He stumbled over something. He reached down and picked it up. It was...a baby toy?

He jumped as a fireplace materialized in the room. He approached it cautiously. Once he got close to it framed pictures appeared. He picked one up and gasped.

"Mum." it was a muggle picture of his mother in her Hogwarts robes. She was smiling in the camera and her eyes were shining with laughter like she had just heard a funny joke. He put the picture down and moved to the next. He slowly went through each picture. Sirius, Remus, Lily, James...and Harry.

Harry's hand trembled as he looked at the picture of himself when he was a small baby. He blinked back tears.

"Waaahh!"

He dropped the picture startled.

"Waaahhh!" the cry came again. A child's. Harry ran into the next room and froze in horror.

"Lily take Harry!"

"James!"

"Go lily!"

Tears streamed down Harry's face as he watched the scene that tortured him for many years. He wanted to stand and fight Voldemort with James, but his body refused to move. A green jet of light hit his father, Harry watched him fall. A sob tore its way out of Harry's throat when he saw his father's eyes glaze over in death.

'No.'

Voldemort smirked and walked into the next room. Harry's body moved on its own and followed the evil wizard.

"Please! Don't hurt my baby! Please!"

"Get out of my way!"

His mum raised her wand to defend Harry, but Voldemort was faster. She fell to the ground almost gracefully. Her red hair an ethereal halo around her head.

"Just you and me now Harry. Hahaha! To think that a mere child was to defeat me!" Voldemort raised his wand.

"Avada kedavra." the killing curse struck baby Harry and with a chilling wail both the child and dark lord disappeared.

Harry shuddered. He didn't like this. He wanted to wake up, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't. His mum slowly faded away and the room was empty once more.

The house was silent, but Harry knew that this wasn't over.

Unfortunately, Harry was right. This wasn't the end. In fact, it was just the beginning.

Another scream tore through the air.

Baby Harry.

Harry ran into the next room. It was a child's playroom. Toys were strewn across the floor and teddy bear wallpaper lined the walls. Sitting in the middle of the room in a rocking chair was Voldemort. And in his lap, was Baby Harry.

Voldemort was whispering something to the child. Baby Harry's head was turned away from Harry and Voldemort hand seemed to be caressing his hair.

"sss...ours...sss...together sssooon...not long now. We will be one...sss." Harry did not like what his enhanced hearing was picking up.

"Let him go Voldemort."

Voldemort didn't look up he just chuckled darkly, but didn't focus on Harry.

"Sssooon sssooon sssooonn."

Harry raised his arm, his bracelet glowed.

"Let. Him. Go."

A slow, demented grin crept onto Voldemort's face. Baby Harry turned in Voldemort's arms. Harry held back a gasp of horror.

Voldemort's hand wasn't caressing baby Harry's hair. Instead Voldemort's nails were digging into the side of his forehead. Blood dripped down his fingers and the side of the baby's head as he carved a very familiar symbol into his forehead.

"My scar." revulsion gripped Harry. He brought his hand up to his forehead and much to his shock felt smooth skin.

"What?"

"It's in here now. Where it's easier for me to reach. Did you think it was gone? Or had you merely forgotten about it?" a smirk crossed his face.

"How? I wouldn't...I would never forget something like that." but he had. Harry _had_ forgotten about his scar. He had forgotten about something that played a huge role in his life. How was that possible?

"It wasn't hard." Voldemort continued, "It just took a bit of power. Not mine. Not ours, but IT's power."

"IT?" Harry asked uneasily.

Voldemort retracted his fingers from the baby's head.

"Well the Hellmouth of course." he said matter of factly. He threw Baby Harry to the side and Harry cried out and reached for the child in vain only to watch in shock as the baby disappeared into the floor.

Harry barely had time to leap to the side as a red curse brushed by him.

"This body will be mine soon Potter!"

Harry blocked the next curse with his arm and gasped in surprise when a protego shield appeared over his body. He quickly snapped out of it and threw a disarming spell at the insane wizard.

Unfortunately his spell was blocked as well.

"Avada kedavra"

"Protego! Sectumsepra!"

Harry felt like he had been fighting against Voldemort for ages. None of his spells were hitting the aged wizard. Harry was beginning to tire. He could feel his magic dwindling, draining away to some unknown source. This felt wrong. Where was his magic? Where was his hyena?

"Not long now." he heard Voldemort mumble under his breath.

"Crucio!" Harry convulsed on the ground in the grips of the forbidden curse.

Voldemort walked up to Harry with a twisted smirk on his face. He kicked the boy-who-lived in the ribs. Harry coughed and spat out blood. The pain curse intensified and his back arched as he screamed.

"Soon. Soon. Soon." Voldemort muttered. "Soon. Soon. Soon." it was clear that Voldemort had gone completely insane. Harry wasn't sure how Voldemort had gotten into his mind, if this even was his mind, but he knew that if Voldemort took over his body that he would be damn near unstoppable, especially since he was able to tap into the power of the Hellmouth.

Harry flopped back down on the ground when the curse was released.

"It took sssooo long, but now..." Voldemort chuckled darkly, "good bye Potter. Tell your parents I said hello."

Voldemort leveled his wand at Harry's frightened face. Harry opened his mouth to say something, anything to stop him, to distract him, but before he could Voldemort's body was thrown back. Harry heard a loud thump as wizard crashed into the wall.

"Harry." relief hit Harry hard as he stared into familiar brown eyes.

"Xander."

Xander helped him stand up.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"I think we are in my mind."

"Why is there a psycho in your mind?"

"I'm not sure I want to know." Xander gave him a quick kiss and wiped a stream of blood from the corner of Harry's mouth.

"It looks like you weren't doing so well. Mind if I join? We can tag team him."

Only Xander could make Harry laugh in a situation like this. Suddenly, Voldemort didn't seem like so big and bad. Ha a Big Bad.

He grinned and kissed Xander again.

"What's this?"

Uh oh. It seems like the biggest bad of the wizarding world was awake.

"No matter. You'll both just have to die. Avada kedavra!"

Harry and Xander dodged the spell.

"Diffindo. Sectumsepra. Protego!"

"Crucio."

"Expelliaramus!" Voldemort's wand was knocked out of his hand.

"Accio wand!" Harry's hand snatched the wand out of the air. Voldemort tensed his eyes narrowing.

"Potter." he warned.

Harry smirked at him.

"Don't worry Voldemort. I won't break it." Harry threw the wand at Xander and it was swiftly caught.

"But I will." Xander snapped the wand and Voldemort screamed. The house began to shake and the lights flickered.

"Nooo!"

"Harry we have to get out of here!" Xander grabbed Harry's arm to stabilize him.

"We can't. He'll still be in here causing damage. He's trying to take over my body. It's time I stop him for good."

Xander looked Harry in the eyes and nodded slowly. Harry took a deep breath and walked over to the still screaming dark lord. He had lost all sense when his wand had snapped. It made things easier.

Harry raised his arm at the wizard and his bracelet glowed. Voldemort's insane red eyes met his.

"Goodbye Voldemort...Avada kedavra." Harry watched as the killing curse hit the evil man. The same evil man who had ruined his life with the same two words.

Xander wrapped his arms around Harry and hugged him. Harry leaned into his embrace and closed his eyes. When he opened them again they were in the bath tub surrounded by quickly cooling water.

"Xander?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"Can we leave tonight?"

Xander chuckled and leaned down to kiss Harry's head. His mouth moved over a fading scar curiously.

"Let's pack."

AN: it's finally over! This is the last real chapter people. Please ignore all of the misspelled spells. Ha. Next up is an epilogue. Harry's cloak will be returned to him in a side story that will not be written anytime soon. I hope you enjoyed this fic. Please review. I get so few. ;_;


	40. Chapter 40

The Better Epilogue (because I was insane when I put the first one up)

Xander straddled Harry and grinned down at him playfully. They had been married for five years. Five long, glorious years. The moment Harry turned eighteen Xander had popped the question. The clock had struck midnight and he got down on his knee and proposed to his amazing boyfriend. Then he got down on his _knees_ for his boyfriend.

After defeating Glory and then turning around to defeat Voldemort the two had decided to take a break from the Scooby Gang. They had simply left, and not come back. They exchanged phone calls with the Scooby Gang, and they were on call. If something bad happened with a capitol B, then they would go back and help out. So far they hadn't been needed which was kind of great.

Xander and Harry had spent the last seven years exploring the world and basically doing anything that struck their fancy. They went to Hollywood, Memphis, Tennessee (Xander really wanted to try their barbeque), and Japan. It was the road trip of Xander's dreams, and Harry had admitted that when he was a child he had wanted to be free to explore as well. Now he could, and they were both taking advantage of the vast amount of money at their disposal.

Right now they were in Vegas, and surprisingly they weren't losing at all. Xander had an amazing winning streak at the tables and the slot machines just poured out their money for Harry. They were up in a honeymoon suite in a very expensive hotel. Harry had started a food fight with some of the fruit they were eating, and they ended up running around the room and pelting each other with pieces of cut up fruit. Xander thought that the hotel would never be able to get the stains out. He'd finally tackled Harry, and the man cried out in surprise as they both fell to the ground.

Xander leaned down and kissed him, and Harry pressed up against him. Their tongues met in a dance that they just never seem to get tired of.

"ahem." Someone cleared their throat.

The couple broke apart and looked at the man in their hotel room in shock. Harry cried out in happiness.

"Sirius!" Xander rolled off of Harry and the green eyed wizard launched himself at the supposedly dead man. Harry had no thoughts of this being an imposter, and for some reason Xander thought this man was the real deal too.

"Harry." The two embraced before Sirius released him. "I'm afraid that I don't come with only good news." Sirius said.

Xander stood up and walked besides his husband.

"What's wrong Sirius? Why are you here? How are you here? How-"Xander covered Harry's mouth with his hand and stopped the stream of questions from pouring out. Harry had really learned how to babble from his time spent with Xander. Xander nodded at Sirius to continue. The gray eyed man chuckled.

"The wizarding world needed you, Harry. Without you they had no drive, no one to lead them. Dumbledore was killed not long after you left my Severus Snape, and he took control of Hogwarts. Luscious Malfoy seized control of the ministry and owned half of Diagon Alley. Through them Voldemort controlled the wizards of Britain."

"But Harry did fight for them! He gave his life for them and they used him time and time again! Friends, family, and people he trusted betrayed him over and over again! I'm not letting him go back to them! They can fight their own damn war!" Xander was furious. Harry was finally happy. He wouldn't let them ruin it.

Sirius shook his head.

"It is too late now. Wizarding Britain has fallen; it has now gone to the creatures."

"I'm sorry, but what?" Xander had finally removed his hand from Harry's mouth.

"Many centuries ago the goblins created a fail-safe. They created a contract before the time of the founders with the wizards. If the wizards tried to take control of goblins and enslave them they would attack with everything at their disposal. Unfortunately for Voldemort, the contract was lost and forgotten long ago. When he attempted to attack Gringotts, and take control of the money and the goblins the contract went into effect."

"How does that lead to the fall of the wizards?" Xander asked.

Sirius gave a great sigh.

"The moment it was discovered that Harry was missing the goblins began to prepare for war. Not only did they have weapons and skilled fighters, they had the other creatures. Many creatures sought sanctuary in Gringotts, the goblins asked, and they agreed to fight. They won."

"I have the feeling that's not all." Xander said uneasily. Sirius gave a grave nod.

"A clause of the contract stated that if the wizards lost then the goblins would gain control of the wizarding world. The goblins split their control with the rest of the creatures that had aided them in the war. Two years ago the wizards rebelled, and broke another clause. According to the contract, rebellion could only be justified if the wizards were treated cruelly. Despite being nasty little buggers, the goblins had not treated wizards like lower life forms and made them into slaves. They just had little power."

"What happened after they broke the clause?" Harry asked quietly.

"Every single wizard lost not only their magic, but their memories of the wizarding world. They have been integrated in the muggle world with false memories added. Harry, you are the only British wizard in existence."

Harry paled, and swayed slightly. Xander put his arm around Harry and steadied him.

"I should've…I should've went back. I should've helped." Guilt and remorse tore at him.

"No," Sirius said, "it was far too late Harry. It was too late the moment Petunia took you out of Britain. Your destiny changed. You became something different and so did Xander."

"I'm sorry, but huh?" Xander looked at the man clueless.

"Xander, both you and Harry have defied fate. You two have survived when you should have died. You two have changed many things that should have been. Harry, you should have died that Halloween. Xander you should not have been able to save buffy. Glory would have died without your assistance, but Buffy would have died as well. At this moment Tara should have been long into her grave, but she is still alive and happily living her life with Willow. Both of you have done the impossible time and time again. You've both fallen off the path assigned to you, and are now creating your own. Harry, you and Xander are wild cards. If you are involved it is impossible to determine how anything is going to go. And the Gods like that."

"I thought the Gods would hate stuff like that." Xander asked frowning.

"Normally they would, but you two have made things much more interesting for them. It's like watching a new, unique movie. They can't get enough of either of you."

Xander and Harry exchanged looks.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Harry said.

Sirius grinned at him.

"Don't worry Prongs Jr. I'm done with the doom and gloom. This part is fantastic!"

"What?"

"They've decided to turn you two in Gate Keepers!"

"A what?"

"Gate Keepers are souls that are reborn again and again in different dimensions. You'll keep popping up in alternate universes and living different lives over and over again."

"And this is good how?" Xander asked.

"Just think. Your souls are entwined; instead of living one life and moving on you get to fall in love over and over again. It's going to be great!" he bounced around excitedly. "I'm going to be one too! Just think of how many people can appreciate my amazing looks."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"When do we turn into Gate Keepers? I have the feeling that I don't have much of a choice."

"You've got until you die in one world before you're moved to the next."

"But what about my cloak?" after years of searching Harry had still not found it, or any version of it. He was getting discouraged.

"Don't worry pup, what doesn't find you in one life will find you in another. I mean, I am here after all." Sirius smirked at Harry's gasp.

"You-you mean, I might be able to see my parents?"

"Yup, you'll probably be entering into alternate worlds too."

Harry gave a happy laugh and turned to drag Xander into a deep kiss. After his initial surprise Xander kissed him back feverishly. They pulled back with red, swollen lips. Xander grinned at Sirius.

"Any more good news?" he asked hopefully. Sirius gave a bark-like laugh.

"I like this one, Harry."

Harry beamed at Sirius's approval of his husband.

"But as for your question, nope. I'm all out of any kind of news. I'm just glad that I got to come here and see you again before the next life, Harry. My time is up, and I'm off to the next life. I'll see you two there." And with a bright flash of light Sirius disappeared.

Xander turned to Harry.

"So…I say we've got another fifty or so years to kill. Wanna backpack through the Amazon?" Harry just laughed and pushed Xander to the ground and kissed him. In the back of his mind he was already planning their trip.

And they lived happily ever after.

THE END…for now.

AN: I think this is a much better epilogue! Please tell me what you think.


End file.
